Riding Regina
by SkyesWriting
Summary: Black Queen Modern AU. Regina Mills is the star rider for Mills Arabians Horse Farms. Powerful and in command on horseback, no one would guess the twisted relationship she shares with her own mother. Cora/Regina
1. Chapter 1

Note: I've never written smut before, but every time I've run across a Black Queen story the dynamic just fascinates me. It just wouldn't let go so I finally decided to give it a try. I plan on writing and posting no matter what, but positive feedback would be really nice. I only know a little about competition jumping, so if I've made any obvious mistakes, sorry. It's unbetaed, so all errors are all mine. This story is likely to include any number of possible triggers as it goes along, so please, be careful and if in any doubt, just walk away.

* * *

 **Riding Regina**

 **1**

Regina Mills adjusted herself in the saddle as she came around the last turn of the jumping course. She was comfortable and Rocinante was barely breathing. He'd cleared every fence with ease and was on track to finish well. Only one more obstacle to go, a fairly straightforward oxer of a width easy for an animal of his size and strength.

As Rocinante approached the final fence, she glanced out at the crowd and saw a judge frown and shake his head. The momentary fear that something had gone wrong slowed her responses at exactly the wrong moment, leaving her just a bit behind when Rocinante leapt. He cleared the double fence while she was still too far back in the saddle, forcing her to jerk her upper body forward in an effort to compensate. A beat behind him, her body trailed his rather than moving with it, and she bobbled. Not enough to risk a tumble, but enough for the everyone to see.

Her gaze swung back around, but not before she caught sight of her mother. Cora Mills' lips pursed while her eyes flashed her disapproval. Regina would still win. She'd run the course as close to flawlessly as was humanly possible. The brief error wouldn't cost any points and she was already well ahead of the field.

Unfortunately, near perfection was seldom sufficient for Cora Mills. Her mother demanded a flawless run and could be very unforgiving if Regina produced anything else.

And unforgiving Cora could be a very frightening creature.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Comfortably ensconced in the family viewing box, Cora's eyes narrowed as she saw Regina's balance falter, her perfect ass bumping the saddle for a beat too long before she was back up on sculpted thighs, every muscle emphasized by skin tight riding pants.

Despite her error, Regina was magnificent, by far and away the best rider in the field, a feat Cora knew well was due to her rigorous training of the girl. She'd given her a bit more leeway recently. Clearly, that had been an error in judgment because the mistake wasn't the fault of some mysterious problem on the field or a lapse by the horse. No, this was purely on the rider, and anytime that happened, it qualified as a mistake of unacceptable magnitude in Cora's opinion. The girl knew better than to look at the crowd during a run and she'd deliberately ignored that rule. It hadn't cost her this time, but had the timing been slightly different, Regina could have taken a tumble or mistimed the jump enough for Rocinante to clip a rail.

That would not do, particularly given that it was hardly the first time. Her attention needed to be solely on the ride at all times.

Clearly, Cora needed to take a firmer hand and update Regina's training before bad habits took more hold than they already had.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Regina felt a very real bolt of fear as she joined her mother at the riding club's after party. They'd been mostly separated during the winner's ceremony, her soothing Rocinante who always got dancy when Regina was stressed, Mother in the winner's circle playing to the crowd. Now there was no more hiding.

In facing the milling crowd, she should have been feeling confident. She had another trophy in hand, more than anyone else present, and she'd changed into a blue silk dress slashed high on and thigh and clingy in all the right places. The look on her face was frosty, presenting the very image of power and control to the wealthy patrons present at the part. Unfortunately, none of it mattered when her mother looked her way from amid a small group of adoring fans. Cora fixed a sharp, knowing gaze on her only child and Regina trembled inside even as Cora smiled.

"Regina, dear," the older woman said, reaching out and drawing her close. "Come join us." Cool fingers trickled down Regina's bare back as she stepped close. Cora's touch was light but possessive enough to chase away any of the men who might fantasize about trying to do the same.

Quick introductions were made, the men all smiling appreciatively. Regina couldn't blame them. Her mother was still a beautiful woman and she knew how to work a crowd, particularly a crowd of eager to please men .

As she joined them, the chatter restarted. It was mostly light gossip about the latest minor competition scandals. Even so, Regina kept expecting some kind of discrete dressing down from her mother. Cora Mills knew how to use words that seemed sweet and polite, while poking at a person's weaknesses. But so far, instead of backhanded compliments and none-too-subtle criticisms, the older woman had offered nothing but praise. Then again, this was all about generating business for her high end riding school and horse breeding service, so perhaps for once, subtly humiliating her lead rider wasn't the best choice.

They'd moved on to discussing the merits of the days' course when a groom appeared and pulled her aside to ask a question about Rocinante's tack. Tall and good looking, he'd slept with half the women in the room, and he leered at her chest the entire time. As she finished, he offered what was clearly meant to be a suggestive smile. "Ditch the old lady and we could have some fun later."

She shook her head. If he only knew how little pleasure he'd get from an encounter like that with her. "I think not." Her glare chased him back a step, but his knowing smile meant he was likely to try again. Waving him off, she moved back to the small group where her mother was still holding court.

"There you are, my dear, I was beginning to think you'd run off with that boy," Cora said, her tone joking, though there was real annoyance in her eyes. Giving her daughter no chance to reply, she smiled and nodded to her coterie. "Wonderful as this has been, gentlemen, I need to speak to my daughter for a moment," she said, sounding clearly disappointed.

The men protested and one even tried to insist that losing the company of two such lovely ladies was unbearable, but Cora only chuckled softly as she made some off-handed joke. She settled a possessive hand at the small of Regina's back to guide her away to a quiet corner where they had some privacy but still had a full view of the room. Letting her gaze run over her girl, she smiled, lips twisting into a pleased smile. "I'm glad to see you followed my suggestion with your dress. Much better than what you were thinking."

Regina considered pointing out that the white dress had mysteriously developed a prominent stain only to decide against it. "I realized you were right when I compared the fit. Never even took the other one out." The cool fingers at the small of her back, tapped a rhythmic pattern, a sure sign mother was thinking.

"Oh, Regina," Cora sighed after a moment. She leaned close enough to keep the words private as she whispered, "Do you really think you should add lying to tonight's tally after that near-fault on your ride?"

"I'm not..."

"Don't," Cora hissed. Their backs were to a wall and Cora used the cover to drop her hand and deliver a short, sharp blow to her daughter's ass. She was an expert at such covert punishments, and anyone watching would have thought she brushed her daughter's back at most. "That mistake could have cost you a fall or the rail."

Regina tensed, but didn't otherwise react. She too was experienced at this game.

"Don't ever defend stupid mistakes to me." Cora spanked again, taking perverse pleasure in doing it in public where Regina had to simply bear it. "You know I don't tolerate them." Another fast, hard slap.

"And then there's that young man who obviously wanted to fuck you." She dropped another sharp slap on perfect buttocks.

Regina finally whimpered very softly in spite of herself, though how much was pain and humiliation and how much was other, darker impulses she didn't want to contemplate.

"Though I suppose that's not really your fault." The hand on Regina's ass landed a soothing, circular caress, then closed down in a brief, possessive squeeze. "You are so very fuckable."

Regina couldn't stop the shudder that worked its way through her in response to the shift from giving pain to giving comfort and the way Cora's tone turned those words into the praise she craved. The throbbing pain in her ass seemed to radiate, starting a sympathetic and far more pleasant throb between her thighs.

Cora smiled, confident of what she'd triggered. After all, she understood her little girl's needs better than she did. Regina would have hours now to sit and ache and contemplate what would come later. She pressed her mouth right up against her daughter's ear. "Did you tell him your cunt already belongs to me?"

Flushed, her body trembling, Regina shook her head. "Of course not."

Cora already knew that of course. A spanking was the least of what her daughter would get if she behaved in such a crude fashion, but it was fun to taunt her. "Pity," she mused. "I'd love to see his expression if he knew that his precious cock would leave you cold, where every single one in my collection makes you tremble." An eyebrow arched high as she considered her daughter. "Perhaps the purple monster tonight..."

"Mother..."

"In any event," Cora changed subjects as she stepped back a pace, her tone becoming businesslike though she continued to toy with the soft flesh at the small of Regina's bare back, "Tom and Cecilia Bennett were looking for you. They're not happy with their eldest daughter's placement at the last show and the younger two need to get started jumping soon and they want the best training."

The Bennetts were rich as Croesus, but very dim and both parents liked staring at Regina's chest enough to sign over a huge sum.

"That's us, of course," Regina insisted, her expression smoothing as she struggled to appear as businesslike and in control. "I'll just..." She started to leave.

"Regina..." Cora intoned and caught her daughter's wrist in a firm grip, while the hand on her back continued roaming. To anyone watching from afar, it just looked like a loving mother and daughter in close conversation.

Regina knew better. This was pure domination. Her mother making sure she understood who was in charge.

"I sent the grooms home with the horses..."

"I thought..." Regina interrupted.

"No, dear. You'll be riding back with me."

Regina swallowed hard, but didn't shrink back. "I see."

Cora's answering smile was a bright crimson slash. "I wonder." She leaned close again. "Did you really think there wouldn't be a price to pay for that last fence, not to mention your defiance?" She clicked her tongue, so close her lips almost brushed Regina's ear. "You should have come to me and prostrated yourself the first chance you had, dear. I might have forgiven you then. Now? I suggest you be very well prepared for whatever the rest of the night may bring. You don't want to displease me again." Then she patted Regina's ass one last time. "After all, this is mine to do with as I please." She broke all contact and stepped back, flashing a triumphant smile before moving away.

Regina tracked her mother's rolling stripper gait as moved away, every bit as helpless before it as everyone else. Despite her efforts to control her responses, her pussy clenched and throbbed, her mother's threats still echoing in her head. Which was doubtless exactly what Cora wanted. Sighing softly, she shook herself and tried to at least appear in command of the situation as she went in search of the Bennetts.

After giving the couple in question the full sales pitch, Regina circulated, glad-handing in the name of business and pushing both their rider training program and the winning horses they'd bred and trained.

Cora tracked her daughter's efforts to play the milling crowd as she moved among the movers and shakers of the horsey set, schmoozing and making contacts. Pausing at one point, she fixed a silent stare on her girl, taking in the way the blue silk dress showed off her body and silently willing her to look. Moments passed, then finally brown eyes tipped up and swung her way.

Cora smiled as she saw Regina's throat bob with a hard swallow. Good, she wanted her nervous and wondering what kind of punishment she might face later. Her pussy got so deliciously wet when she was feeling a bit of trepidation. Cora lifted her right to run a finger along her lower lip, the gesture designed to appear benignly absent minded to anyone looking on.

Regina knew better of, course, and a tiny shudder shook her. Her cunt would be knotting up and pulsing right about now.

Cora winked and flashed a small smile Regina knew well. Cora had worn it enough times as she'd conquered that sexy, fuckable body after all. The girl swallowed hard, her gaze dropping submissively. A soft chuckle, then Cora turned away, purposely dismissing her daughter as she went back to toying with the overconfident fools whose money she wanted. Toying with Regina would have to wait until later.

Regina watched her mother's performance as she moved from group to group, target to target, alternately charming and bullying to get her way in a manner Cora Mills had long since perfected. She was quite amazing at the manipulative games she played. She was smart, funny, flirtatious and damn near irresistible. None of the people at the party would have ever guessed she loathed every last one of them.

Occasionally though, she would pause, her gaze finding Regina's, willing her to look, her smile knowing.

Despite her intention not to react, Regina's breath caught and she felt her body flood. Her mother owned her, had trained her, and she reacted like any well versed animal.

Near black eyes flashed with triumph and Cora grinned before turning back to her latest target.

Fighting the urge to flee, that would only make things worse, Regina braced herself and went back on the hunt for rich clients knowing that would do more to soothe her mother than anything else in her power.

Their paths didn't cross again until much later.

Regina's most recent prospective client, Leopold White, had backed her into a quiet corner with a drunken insistence that she didn't dare protest given he was the richest man in the state. Her mother would kill her if she lost a chance at getting her hands in his pockets.

But he was a big man and getting handsy in a way that was getting harder and harder to avoid.

Then suddenly Cora was there, merging from the shadows, her smile crimson and too wide. "Leopold," she said, her tone a strange mix of deference and contempt. "You don't mind if I borrow my daughter, do you?" she said, her tone daring him to complain. She stepped neatly around him, hand going to Regina's shoulder.

For once the younger woman found that firm touch comforting. Whatever her sins, Cora allowed no liberties with her only daughter.

He blinked, reaction time slowed by alcohol. He'd planned on pinning the girl in the corner and getting a nice feel, but the sudden interruption had him confused. "Daughter?" He wavered on his feet. "Right...your daughter," he mumbled.

Cora gestured to someone off to the side and two members of the wait staff appeared.

"Regina," Cora clipped, eyes gleaming with barely contained rage. As she spoke she curled an arm around her daughter's upper arm and literally pulled her free of the corner he'd blocked her into.

Distracted by a waitress whose very impressive chest appeared to be on the verge of spilling free of her blouse, Leopold allowed himself to be dragged away.

Cora watched them go, then pushed Regina toward the quietest route to the front entrance. "Go." Outside, she thrust the car keys at Regina and nodded toward the parking valet with a curt, "You're driving tonight."

Regina looked down at the keys with suspicion. Mother rarely allowed any other driver to touch her precious Jaguar.

"Relax, dear, I had a cocktail earlier," Cora responded by way of answer and Regina relaxed. "I'm not so power mad that I'll risk our lives on the drive home." Mother rarely drank, but when she did she was absolute about not driving. Of course, Regina knew better than to ever drink without express permission.

A few minutes later Cora leaned back in the passenger seat, face cast in shadow, though her eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness as she watched her daughter start the car.

"I spoke to the Bennetts," Regina explained. "They were very interested. I think we might steal a client from White Fields."

Cora nodded. "Good. I've seen the older girl ride. She has some talent. With better training, she could be a star pupil." She ran a finger along her lower lip. "And I admit, stealing a rich client from Leo would be the cherry on top." Her gaze fixed on Regina. "He didn't actually touch you, did he?"

"No...he just..."

"I saw what he just wanted to do," Cora sneered, not quite able to hide the rage she'd experienced as she'd seen the older man trying to touch what was hers. That was a sin she had no intention of overlooking.

"I didn't encourage him. I was just trying to make business contacts the way you wanted."

"Mmm, no doubt," Cora agreed blandly, well aware it wasn't the girl's fault, but annoyed all the same.

Clearing her throat, Regina began again, carefully changing topics. "I also spoke to the Somners and they're very interested in our program for Aurora now that she's old enough." Hopefully the news would lighten her mother's grim mood.

"The girl's a barely functional idiot. I question the wisdom of taking a moron as a student. What if they think her stupidity is our fault?"

"I just thought..."

"I sincerely question that statement," Cora snapped.

Regina retreated, her voice low and passive. "You know best."

"It would be nice if you remembered that more often." Cora's gaze was knife sharp, her lips a crimson slash.

"I-I always remember that, Mama...always," Regina said in an effort to placate.

"Hard to believe when you can't even remember simple instructions to keep your mind on the task at hand."

"I try, Mother," Regina insisted apologetically. "But when the ride is going smoothly, I just forget for a moment. I'm not like you..."

"Clearly," Cora snapped, her hand tightly fisted where it sat on the armrest between them.

"I mean I'm not ambitious and smart like you are," Regina said, her voice soft and apologetic, hoping that praise and deference would soothe her mother's anger.

Cora's soft snort echoed inside the car. "Please tell me you aren't trying to play me."

Regina froze, a deer in the headlights. "N-no, I wouldn't." She shook her head, more than a little panicked. "I just..."

"Prove it," Cora challenged, her tone deadly serious. The encounter with Leo had set her teeth on edge and ruined any good mood she'd developed over the evening. If Regina wanted forgiveness, she was going to have to work for it.

"I..." Regina started to speak only to fall silent as she felt her mother's disapproval. Finally, she reached to the side, blindly finding her mother's hand in its usual spot on the armrest between them. Her touch careful, she petted the rise of her knuckles and stroked the back of her hand, ready to pull back at the slightest indication.

Cora grunted something under her breath, but allowed the light contact, though her hand remained tense under Regina's fingers. "Nowhere near enough," she grumbled after a short time.

No, of course that wouldn't be. Regina sighed very softly and slid her hand higher, wrapping slim fingers around her mother's wrist. "Please," she whispered, when she tried to move her mother's hand and Cora refused to budge.

A moment passed, then finally Cora relented with the quiet warning, "Go on, dear."

Rubbing her thumb against the rise of Cora's knuckles, Regina slipped her fingers under her mother's palm, lifting her hand and drawing it over to settle on her bare thigh.

A ripple slid through Cora as she made contact with bare flesh and her hand clamped down, muscles rippling up the length of her arm. "Mine," she growled very softly, the sound raw, almost feral.

Regina's soft gasp hung heavy in the air and it took all her control not to flinch. "Yes, Mama," she whispered submissively.

Cora smiled in the darkness. Regina rarely made such an open offering and while it wasn't enough, it was a start. "Focus on your driving, dear," she instructed as she continued to massage and stroke her daughter's firm thigh.

Regina wordlessly downshifted as she approached a tight turn and goosed the accelerator, easily handling the powerful car as it moved into a twisting section of the road.

Several turns later, they were entering a long straightaway when she risked a quick glance, tensing again as she noted the sharp gaze directed her way and the set line of her mother's mouth. Cora was calmer, but still volatile, she decided as she recognized various cues.

"Eyes front!" Cora suddenly snapped as she slapped Regina's thigh with enough force to sting. "I don't intend to wind up as a grease spot on the road because of your inattention."

Stifling a flinch, Regina swung her gaze back to the road, muscles clenching as she felt the fingers on her thigh press in with uncomfortable force. Other than a light mist making the pavement glitter, there was nothing to see but the road.

"Honestly, girl," Cora complained, "wasn't today's near debacle enough to remind you to pay attention to what you're doing?"

Regina, tensed, her temper making a rare appearance. Why did she bother trying to please her mother when there was no way of doing that. The ride had been brilliant without only the one tiny mistake. It was hardly fair to classify it as a debacle. "It was a small..."

"It was unnecessary," Cora cut her off. "And while you did win today's competition," she continued after a moment's silence, her tone becoming measured, though her eyes glittered, "your performance was far from perfect and your landing on the last gate lacked the artistry expected of you, and by extension any rider for Mills Arabians."

"It was a minor..." Regina defended though she knew it was a mistake even as the words left her mouth.

"Regina," Cora growled, squeezing the soft flesh in her grip for emphasis. "Do not argue. You looked at the judges and lost focus. That is unacceptable."

"It was only..."

"It was too much and you know better," Cora cut her off, her tone brooking no argument. "Your focus must be absolute and you must be able to control yourself in spite of any distractions be they the judges or my presence." She eased the tips of her fingers under the edge of blue silk. "For instance, at the moment, you're driving a very powerful machine on a dark road at night while I'm touching you in a rather distracting fashion. Give way to that distraction and we could both face a very nasty end. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not," Regina hissed, fighting to remain in control as the hand on her thigh edged higher. She was tempted to snap back at her mother, but knew it would only make things worse.

"Then focus," Cora instructed and began slowly kneading the firm thigh caught in her grasp. "Prove to me you can block everything out and do what needs to be done." She pressed her thumb into a solid thigh muscle, slowly rubbing back and forth. "Prove you can get us home safely no matter what...then perhaps we can discuss your achievements at the party."

So that was the plan. Punishment via test. Regina snapped her mouth shut, her body already responding to her mother's tone of command and slow massaging strokes. She tried to will the response away, but muscles clenched deep and throbbed in spite of her determination to ignore them.

"Have you prepared yourself properly for a competition day?" Cora demanded, purposely changing to a subject she knew made her daughter uncomfortable. She never slowed the kneading motion.

Feeling a flush heat her skin, Regina nodded, flinching as the fingers on her thigh stroked higher, still kneading and working flesh and muscle. She blinked, fingers painfully tight on the steering wheel, but held the car steady.

"Answer me," Cora commanded and delivered a sharp, punishing slap to Regina's inner thigh, unwilling to settle for a simple nod.

"Yes, Mother. I-I...prepared..."

"You waxed?" Cora demanded, knowing Regina hated having to discuss such things.

"Yes, Mother, twice." Regina knew how demanding her mother was on that front.

"And lots of cream to keep everything soft. The silk...nothing else leaves that pretty little pussy of yours as soft as I like it."

"Yes, Mother," Regina whispered, her voice threatening to crack mid word.

"You know I'll punish you if you're lying," Cora warned, her mood improving as she enjoyed the tiny tremor that shook the girl. "Last chance," she husked, her own body beginning to respond to the notion of what she intended for the rest of the night. Regina quivered again and Cora smiled in the darkness, drinking in her daughter's submission. "Very well." She released her tight hold on soft flesh and pushed her hand deeper inside tight silk.

A car rounded a bend and passed them going the other way. Despite herself, Regina jumped ever so slightly.

"Eyes on the road!" Cora barked as she felt the slightest swerve of the tires. "And be warned, I do not want to feel the another unexpected shift in our speed or direction." She watched long enough to see Regina redouble her grip on the steering wheel. "And if I do," she threatened, "you won't enjoy my response."

"You won't, Mother," Regina promised in a very small voice and Cora felt the vehicle straighten and slow a bit.

Cora smiled, enjoying that tone of submission. She so loved it when her girl tried to please. "Good girl," she said, knowingly offering a rare bit of praise before pushing her hand deeper under blue silk. She could be kind when it suited her. Spreading her hand, she very deliberately settled her palm right between Regina's legs, laying claim to her cunt without pushing any deeper. "This belongs to me," she drawled possessively.

A tiny, strangled sound escaped Regina's lips and she felt her pussy spasm and let loose a fresh wave of liquid heat right on cue, but the car never wavered.

Cora squeezed then, pressing down with the heel of her hand and rolling her palm, gratified by the shudder and tiny cry that followed. Her baby really was beautifully trained. She was proud to note that this time the vehicle remained perfectly steady. She opened her hand, petting instead of gripping this time, pleased to find buttery smooth flesh under her fingers. Her little girl clearly had taken extra time in grooming herself. "You did prepare well," she allowed.

Regina exhaled another sharp gasp. She shivered and her clit throbbed violently in response to her mother's warm response, but she downshifted smoothly at the apex of a sharp curve and the expensive sport car never wavered.

Smiling triumphantly, Cora delved deeper with a single digit, slipping her index finger between smooth folds and stroking slowly along the cleft. "You're so wet, my dear." She swirled her fingertip around Regina's hard, little clit without quite making contact. Too bad there was still traffic on the road. "If it weren't for the risk of being seen by one of those fools from the party, I'd make you pull over and fuck you on the hood right now." She paused as the car accelerated smoothly into the straightaway. "Would you like that, dear...being laid out on the hood of my Jaguar while I use you like the little slut you are?"

Regina didn't answer, just fought to keep the car moving smoothly.

"Answer the question," Cora admonished and pushed blue silk aside enough to deliver a quick slap to Regina's pussy. She didn't like to be ignored at the best of times.

"Mama...please..." Regina croaked, but as Cora pushed her fingers back into the silky cleft there was a fresh flow of moisture to smooth her way.

"Would you like to be fucked on the hood of my Jaguar?" Cora demanded slowly and carefully.

"N-no, I don't want that," Regina denied and Cora snorted softly.

"You really shouldn't lie to Mama," she chastised.

"I don't..."

"I bet I could fuck my whole fist into your cunt in front of the entire riding club and you'd just beg for more." Cora paused a bit, then asked, "Wouldn't you like that, spread out, your hands cuffed over your head, my fist buried in your cunt up to the wrist while they all watch and politely clap?"

Regina moaned and her pussy pulsed and flooded as if eagerly readying itself for such a rough invasion.

The Jaguar remained steady on the road.

"Really, dear," Cora said impatiently as she felt the increase in thick lubricant between her daughter's thighs. "I do wish you'd stop pretending you don't enjoy every single thing I do to you." Hearing her daughter's harsh breathing, she felt her pulse accelerate. "Or perhaps I don't wish that," she mused as she swirled that teasing finger around Regina's clit without quite making contact. "I do enjoy it when you fight it so hard, then finally break and beg me to fuck you harder..." She paused to see if the car would swerve at all, but it remained rock steady. Knowing the journey was almost over, her voice turned almost cruel. "It's amazing to watch you lose all control and start humping my hand and begging me to just wreck your cunt...to tear it up and use you until you break...to treat you like the perverted slut you are."

They rounded another curve and Cora's hand was all but swimming, but the ride was smooth.

"You, my dear, crave it all," Cora taunted. "Every filthy thing we do, every fuck and suck and illicit act." Her voice dropped low. "You love being owned, dominated, being nothing but whatever I want you to be." She leaned close to Regina's ear, her voice low and husky as she whispered the harsh truth the girl preferred to avoid. "And we both know it. After all, I'm the one who's been knuckle deep in that cunt of yours when it gets all sloppy and throbs so hard I think I might break a finger, and you're begging me to treat you like my own little fuck toy." She swirled her finger again, smiling at Regina's answering groan. "Oh, I know you think you should be with some sweet faced boy who's all pleases and thank yous, when I'm in the room, but I know their kind. The moment I was out of sight, he'd bend you over a table or demand your mouth on his dick." She shook her head. "You're much too good for that, dear...much too special...You need an owner who truly understands and appreciates you..."

She knew she should be horrified, but Regina felt a deep wellspring of pleasure in the pit of her stomach at those words. Despite her cruelties, her mother valued her, and wanted what was best for her. She turned smoothly onto the dirt road that marked the entrance to the farm.

"Stop the car," Cora ordered abruptly.

Regina coasted to a halt, gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were knotted and white. Nonetheless, the stop was smooth and she slid the Jag into neutral and set the parking break without thinking about it.

"You may relax for a moment," Cora intoned.

Regina's head fell forward against the steering wheel. Tears slipped from her tightly closed eyes. She never would have admitted it, but her cunt throbbed violently and had been aching for hours. She knew she wasn't supposed to want any of this, but her body had other ideas.

Cora continued circling Regina's clit without hitting any of the points she knew her daughter needed most. "You're so very wet, dear," she whispered. "Admit it. You love this...love it when I treat you this way." Fingers still stroking the swollen, aching lips of Regina's sex, she leaned close. "Because your cunt belongs to me and even if you don't always accept it, your pretty little cunt does...It knows my touch, knows I't its true master..." She laughed softly, her tone victorious. "You're shaking and wet because know I'm going to use it to my heart's content tonight...and you know you'll beg for every bit of it..."

Regina couldn't hold back a tiny, agonized cry as her body throbbed and pulsed, the dark side of her painfully aroused by the notion of her mother's abuse.

"My beautiful, responsive little fuck toy," Cora breathed in a tone that turned the words to praise.

Regina wanted to deny the words, but slim hips rolled into exploring fingers and she let out a soft moan that was all wanton sex. "Mama," she begged as she broke and used the childhood name, still fighting the raging hunger. "This isn't...we shouldn't..."

Cora chuckled at the attempted denial and never slowed her fingers. Apparently her little girl needed a reminder that she was made for this. "Do you remember your eighteenth birthday?" she asked her tone remarkably conversational given the circumstances, though there was enough steel underlying the words to make it clear she would brook no lies or denials.

"Yes." Regina didn't even bother to try and deny it.

"That was the first time I made you beg and plead...the first time I made you come." Cora's finger swept closer and closer to her target. "The first time I took you...and broke you...and you loved it." She slid her finger away from her prime target. "Do you remember how hard you came for me?"

Regina cried out at the loss. "Mama..."

"You screamed so hard. Thankfully I'd sent the servants away for the night by then because they'd have come running if they'd heard that bloodcurdling sound." She chuckled softly. "And think of how they'd have found you, your hand on my wrist, desperately trying to force my fingers deeper into your cunt." She scratched a nail lightly against silky inner lips. "It would have made for quite a scandal."

"Please don't..." Regina groaned, but Cora was in no mood for denials.

"You wanted it then, you want it now," she whispered, her voice soft and silky. "Beg, Regina," she insisted after a brief pause, then threatened, "If you don't, I promise I won't let you won't come again until you're on your knees, naked and telling me every single thing you want me to do in exquisite detail...perhaps I'll even make you write it all down and read it to me." Regina loved to deny what she needed, but Cora knew the truth, knew it wouldn't take long for Regina to surrender if she followed through on the threat. Her girl would break. Oh, she'd try to keep it simple at first, but ultimately, Cora could make her get as filthy and detailed as she wanted. She was tempted to do it no matter what Regina did. "I mean it..." Determined to prove her point, Cora started to pull her hand back.

Regina broke. "Please," she whined, thighs snapping shut in and effort to trap Cora's exploring hand. She missed and Cora yanked her fingers free.

"Bad girl," she snapped, turning fully toward her daughter, her eyes hard. "Spread your thighs, dear," she commanded.

Regina froze.

"Now. Spread your thighs and offer me your cunt," Cora repeated the instruction.

Still clinging desperately to the steering wheel, Regina shook her head stiffly.

"Such defiance," Cora mused, not believing for a moment that her girl wanted her to stop.

Turning fully toward the girl, Cora found the back of her head with the hand that had been buried in her sex. Tangling her fingers in dark silk hair, she dragged her head back, then leaned in and nipped her ear lobe. At the same time she trailed her other hand up a lean thigh. "I'm going to fuck you now, dear," she whispered as she slowly angled her fingers between velvety thighs. "But you should know that there's a guard headed this way. He can't see us because of the headlights, but if you take too long, he'll catch us and if you scream, he'll hear."

A part of Regina knew she should do something, refuse, close her legs, push her mother away, but all she could think about was the violent throbbing ache between her thighs. "Please," she repeated, her voice little more than a ragged sob. By way of reward, slender fingers swept into her slit, toying with soft flesh, but still her aching clit was ignored. "Please," she whimpered again.

"Tell me exactly what you need."

"...need to come," Regina gasped, the words ragged and uneven.

"No, dear," Cora chastised. "I need you to tell me exactly what you need...in detail." She glanced up from her task. "And you should probably hurry. He's about halfway down the road."

"My clit," Regina choked. "Touch it...please..."

A single finger just barely grazed the swollen nub. "Like this?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "Hard," she groaned, her control rapidly slipping away. "Stroke it, ...you know how I...how I..."

"How you like it?" Cora asked with false sweetness, her touch deliberately clumsy and too light and not at all like the strong, circular, possessive strokes she knew her daughter thrilled to. She loved making Regina own her desires. "You'll need to help me, dear."

"Please," Regina said, knowing her mother would stretch this out until she gave way, and if she didn't, Cora might just risk getting caught by the guard. She'd come dangerously close more than once before. Putting the effort into marshaling herself, she managed to plead, "fuck me, own my cunt, rough up my clit...pinch, pull, abuse it...just the way you know I...the way I love it," she groaned.

If Regina had been able to look up, she would have seen the gleam of Cora's white teeth as she smiled broadly. "Of course, my love." She pulled Regina to her, so her daughter's head was nuzzled into her shoulder and took possession of her sex. "I'll tear your cunt up for you, baby, I promise, but remember, no screaming." Then her hand went wild on Regina's clit, stroking so forcefully muscles were working all up and down her arm to get enough pressure.

Gritting her teeth until she thought they might crack, Regina buried her face in her mother's shoulder and thrust her hips at invading fingers, her whole body pushing to increase the contact. "Harder...fuck me...own me, Mama," she begged and was gratified by the way three fingers pushed roughly into her body, while her mother's thumb took command. Hard pressure landed on her clit, then circled around, then it was pinched between thumb and fingers as her cunt was emptied on the outstroke. "It's yours," she gasped. "Take it, take it, take it..."

"That's right, dear," Cora agree. "Your clit, your cunt, your pleasure, your come, they all belong to me." Then she thrust even harder, shoving her fingers as deep as she could force them. At the same time, she rolled the heel of her hand into Regina's clit and coiled her thumb around the swollen nub, squeezing rhythmically.

So close. The muscles in Regina's jaw knotted and her hips jerked while her pussy grabbed at the marauding fingers as if it could pull them even deeper. She hissed, the pleasure so intense it bordered on painful as Cora pulled back and thrust again, fucking deep, slamming into her G-spot even as she molded and worked Regina's throbbing clit like fresh clay.

"He's almost here, you have to be totally silent. If you aren't, he'll know what a nasty little slut you are." Cora panted near her ear, the exertion of slamming her hand and arm so violently into her daughter enough to leave her breathing hard. She thrust again and felt the hardest spasm yet. "Come for me, baby," she ordered. "Come for Mama now."

Regina exploded. Her cunt clenched down on Cora's fingers, gripping them like a fist while her clit throbbed and pulsed. She vaguely heard her mother's commands to be silent and she tried, jaws locking down when all she wanted to do was scream, but she had no idea if she succeeded or not.

At some point, the tight hold on her hair was released with the hissed order. "Sit up."

Her mother's hand pulled away, leaving her feeling painfully empty. A part of her wanted to demand Cora fill her back up, but someone was approaching the car and she possessed just enough sanity to know better. She distantly heard a car window roll down, then mother's voice as she called to the night security guard. She was aware when he flashed the beam inside the Jag, and even managed to nod in acknowledgment when she heard her name. Exhausted and shaking, she was barely even conscious as she listened to her mother give the guard some kind of cover story about how they'd stopped because they were trying to decide whether to go back up to the house or stop by the farm offices. She nodded, incapable of doing much more than grunting her agreement and staring at the way her mother's hand glistened in the sharp edged illumination from the guard's flashlight. That was her essence spread all over those fingers and gleaming all thick and glossy in the light. As the beam played this way and that, Cora somehow kept her hand in the light as though daring the guard to notice. Perhaps subconsciously bragging about what she'd done. She wondered how he hadn't seen the glitter or smelled the thick scent of sex that hung in the car.

The very depths of her pussy throbbed and ached and a part of her wanted to send the man packing and beg Cora to do it all again, to lay her out on the hood of the Jag and do what she'd threatened and force her whole fist in and fuck her.

Dear god, what was wrong with her? How could she want that?

Then she remembered her mother asking if she remembered her eighteenth birthday.

Of course she remembered. It was the first time in her life she'd thought she had a chance to slip free of her mother's iron control. She should have known it wouldn't work out that way, of course, that as with all her plans, it would all go wrong and lead her onto the pathway to...this.

But she'd been young and stupid and so very idealistic.

In short, she'd been quite literally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Idly listening to her mother chat with the guard about that night's issues on the farm, Regina silently watched the play of Cora's hand as it moved in and out of the flashlight beam, her fingers glistening. Her mother had always had beautiful hands, long, slender, fine-boned, every movement flowing and graceful even when they were deep inside of her own daughter.

Sometimes she thought maybe that was why her mother broke her so easily, those graceful, skillful, demanding hands, but as she listened to the older woman speak to the guard, charming him and conning him into protecting her secrets without even knowing it, she knew it was a lie. It had always been so much more than that. It was the soothing, hypnotic voice and even more, the mind behind it. The way she spun a story could turn day to night and water to wine, and she always seemed to know exactly what to how to get in someone's head and tell them whatever would most guarantee she got her way. From the very beginning she'd known just what to say to make Regina's body dance whatever tune she wanted until all it took was a whisper and Regina was hers. It was never the hands inside her body. It was whispers inside her head that had made and tempered the weapon. Her hands only used it to deliver the coup de grace that brought her to her knees.

Mother had asked if she remembered that first time, her eighteenth birthday, screaming and begging for more. Of course she did. Every wicked moment of it was burned in her brain along with every silky word, every burning ache, and every moment that had led up to it. Sometimes she still lay awake at night, her body throbbing, unable to think of anything else. She'd been young and stupid and imagined herself as Cinderella at the ball only when the clock struck midnight instead of a shoe, she'd lost her virginity.

It was a Thursday, her birthday, and she'd known in advance her mother would be gone all day and well into the night. Mother had warned her several days ahead, a business meeting had come up. It was unavoidable. She'd apologized, then hugged Regina and said that she'd cleared the whole weekend to celebrate instead and they'd have lots of fun.

That should have been a warning. Cora Mills never apologized and fun wasn't exactly a word in her everyday vocabulary. But Regina had been excited, giddy really with the idea of a few hours of total freedom on her eighteenth birthday where she could do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted.

Like Daniel, the sweet-faced classmate and stable boy at a neighboring farm. He'd seemed so kind and flirty, and she'd fallen hard. It had seemed like a gift from heaven to have an opportunity to be with him on the very day she became an adult.

She and Daniel had eagerly planned it all. He would come over after his shift at the stables was done and she would lead him into her house for the first time...stable boys weren't invited into Cora Mills' home...and they would go upstairs and make love. It would be the first time for both of them.

Everything went according to plan. He'd appeared well after dark, smiling and seemingly shy. She'd led him into her bedroom, and they'd kissed surrounded by softly glowing candles, the sweet alcoholic drink Daniel had brought quickly leaving them both giddy and eager for more. She remembered her excitement when she'd stripped off her clothes for him and the thrill of touching his bare chest for the first time when he'd peeled off his shirt.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Regina lay back on her bed, her naked body trembling gently, a delicious ache centering in the damp cleft between her thighs. Daniel had barely even touched her, but hours of knowing what was coming, of fantasizing about how it would go had left her aroused and aching._

 _Then Daniel came down over her, pressing her into the mattress in his eagerness and she moaned, fully expecting a wave of ecstasy._

 _"I love you," he mumbled, his mouth raw and sloppy against hers._

 _"I-l love you too," Regina stammered, startled by how heavy he was, and how the fabric of his jeans rasped uncomfortably against her skin. Breathing hard, she tried to push him back and tell him he was hurting her, but he shoved her hands into the mattress and dropped his mouth to her upper chest. "Please, Daniel," she gasped. "Wait...I-I haven't..." This wasn't at all what she'd imagined._

 _"Gorgeous tits," he mumbled and she nearly screamed when his hips ground into hers, pinning her down, the zipper on his jeans dragging painfully between her legs._

 _"Daniel," she repeated, twisting her wrists in his grasp in a bid for freedom. "Let go."_

 _Then he bit her breast and she did scream. She went wild, fighting him, her body bucking beneath his, hands twisting in his punishing grip, but it seemed like he was everywhere and she couldn't find air to breathe._

 _Regina was gasping and lightheaded, her strength fading when her bedroom door blew open, and her mother appeared like an avenging angel fallen to earth, except avenging angels seldom indulged in Armani suits or Louboutin pumps. Two strides and she was on Daniel, hitting and screaming. He threw up an arm to protect himself, but she grabbed him and flung him away from the bed with a snarled, "Jefferson, get your ponyboy out of here or so help me..." Then she spun toward Regina. "You're safe now, baby." She grabbed the comforter where it had fallen on the floor and flung it across her daughter. "He won't hurt you again, I promise," she swore, and spun back toward Daniel._

 _Freed of her boyfriend's weight, Regina scrambled upright and grabbed the comforter to her chest. A tiny cry escaped her lips and she coiled tightly in an effort to hide her nakedness . She saw Jefferson Schumpert, lean and handsome in an expensive suit in the doorway while Daniel was sprawled on the floor. As she watched, the businessman strode forward and slapped the back of Daniel's head. "Idiot!"_

 _"I was trying to fuck her like you told me to, Master," he insisted, his voice ragged. "But she panicked..."_

 _"Shut up!" Jefferson hissed and kicked Daniel hard in the ribs._

 _But Cora had already heard. As Regina watched in awe, her mother rounded on the pair, either one of whom had at least a foot and forty pounds of muscle on her. "Get out!"_

 _"Now, Cora..." Jefferson soothed._

 _Cora was already advancing, raising tightly clenched fists. "You were too big a coward to come after me yourself, so you sent your boy toy after my daughter?" she roared and swung at Jefferson, who hauled Daniel upright and between them, using him as a human shield. Her fist slammed into the boy's shoulder, then she backhanded him in the face._

 _"She chased him, Cora," Jefferson insisted, still using the boy for cover as he stumbled backwards in a bid to escape. "This whole love shack plan was her..."_

 _"I thought he loved me!" Regina wailed._

 _"More like you loved his cock," Jefferson sneered as he fell back another step._

 _Then Cora landed one on her target, smashing a fist past the boy's shoulder and into Jefferson's nose hard enough to draw blood and make him stumble backwards. "Get. Out," She snarled. "And take your vicious little mongrel with you. I'll be speaking to the board at the club about this."_

 _"I doubt you really want them hearing what little girl there was up to," Jefferson taunted surprisingly cheerfully, but Cora was already shoving both of them out the door, hitting and slapping to drive the pair backwards._

 _Horrified, Regina dissolved into tears that turned to harsh sobs as she heard the fight and yelled insults crash through the house. It didn't stop until she heard the front door slam shut. Pulling the comforter around herself, she sank down into the mattress. She was still huddled like that when her mother returned._

 _Cora was sucking on a bruised knuckle, her breathing ragged, her eyes still blazing._

 _"Did he hurt you?" Cora demanded as she crouched next to the bed and peered at her daughter._

 _Regina shook her head. "No," she denied, not wanting anyone to see the marks on her body. It was too humiliating._

 _But Cora had already glimpsed the darkening bruise on her upper breast. "That doesn't look like nothing," she said, reaching out and curling a hand to the comforter only to have Regina pull the scant cover more tightly to her chest and shake her head wildly. "Regina, let go," Cora commanded quietly. "I need to see...now." She put extra emphasis on the last word and put more pressure on the blanket._

 _After a lifetime of obeying her mother Regina swallowed hard, her hands so white knuckled they threatened to cramp, but she stopped fighting._

 _Cora pulled the blanket free with a sharp tug and pushed it down to pool around slim hips. She swore softly as she got a good look at the bite mark. "I'll kill him." She reached out, fingers fitting to the outer curve of Regina's breast as she rubbed her thumb against the ugly bite mark. "How dare he," she ground out._

 _Uncomfortable under the close scrutiny, Regina winced and would have pulled the comforter back up, but Cora tugged it lower, deliberately bunching it around Regina's knees. Her teeth ground together, muscles rippling along the line of her jaw when she got a look at the bright red scratches that began on the girl's lower pelvis and disappeared under the dusting of dark curls between her legs._

 _"Did he..." Cora didn't finish the question._

 _"No," Regina insisted. "He never got his jeans off. I thought he was being polite, letting me get used to...but then he was holding me down and...it-it was the zipper when he...he...was on top of me..."_

 _Cora dragged in a deep breath and let it out, then nodded. "That needs to be cleaned..." She reached out, tracing a single finger along the worst of the scratches. "You did nothing to deserve this," she snarled and suddenly Regina found herself swept up in a bridal carry. "Mother?" she started._

 _"I carried you for nine months, I can manage a few feet," Cora muttered._

 _"Where..." was all Regina got out, her voice painfully choked._

 _"My bedroom." Cora softened her voice and turned her head to press a soft kiss to Regina's temple. "You'll be safe there."_

 _Warmed and surprised by how comforting her mother's touch was, Regina relaxed into her arms. "Thank you for taking care of me," she mumbled._

 _Cora kissed Regina's forehead. "I will always do what's best for you. Always," she promised. "Even when you don't like my choices."_

 _"I know, Mama," Regina sighed and settled her head against her mother's shoulder._

 _"Good girl."_

 _Something compressed and rolled inside Regina at the softly spoken praise. Her mother had never been one to offer effusive words, so it gave them so much impact when she did._

 _Then mother was settling her on the king-sized bed in her own room. Leaning over her girl, she petted dark hair and gently urged her to lie down. "You are so beautiful, baby. Thank goodness I got here in time so that monster didn't do any more damage." She straightened and achingly tender fingers brushed the ugly mark on Regina's breast._

 _Regina felt a hot flush run over her skin and a tiny, choked sound escaped her lips. She started to curl up and try and cover herself with her hands, but Cora laid her palm on her chest._

 _"No, dear," she chastised gently and brushed her hands back. "I want you to stay exactly where you are." She rubbed the pad of her thumb around the bite mark, her expression darkening. "I should have beaten them both bloody," she exhaled, her attitude leaving no doubt she was confident she was quite capable of the job._

 _Regina had seen her lose her temper with various hands on the farm enough times to be certain she was right._

 _Cora took a deep breath, letting it out and relaxing fractionally. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" she asked quietly._

 _Regina shook her head. "H-he...he held me..." she stammered._

 _"It's all right, dear," Cora soothed when her daughter didn't immediately continue._

 _Reaching out, Regina caught her mother's hand and was grateful to feel that cool touch wrap around her while gentle fingers massaged her palm and knuckles. "Just tell me when you can."_

 _"He p-pinned my wrists down..." Regina managed to whisper at last. "But I don't think they're hurt."_

 _"That's good." Cora patted the hand caught in her own. "I need to get some things, so I can clean those scratches, but in the meantime, I want you to close your eyes and just breathe slowly and deeply...like you do when you prepare for a jumping run."_

 _Regina did as told and closed her eyes, sinking into the mattress, and breathing in time with soft caresses and her mother's low, warm voice._

 _"Try to relax and focus on your breathing," Cora soothed. "Breathe in on a five count...hold your breath for a five count...breathe out again on a five count."_

 _Consciously slowing her breathing, Regina nodded her understanding, following along as her mother counted softly. She'd gone through the pattern several times when Cora guided her hand so it rested on her stomach, then cool fingers trickled down her body. Just barely making contact, soft skin brushed and sharp nails scraped. Confused by the rush of unexpected awareness that was equal parts overwhelming emotion and sensation, Regina bit back on a small moan. She didn't understand at all, but something coiled tight at the base of her belly, and no matter how she tried to tell herself it was just leftover stress and fear, it felt more dangerous and forbidden than that._

 _"It's going to be all right," Cora assured her._

 _The barely-there caresses fluttered down Regina's belly, turning her breath to fast pants in spite of herself. She winced as a single nail scraped one of the scratches low on her pelvis and there was a sharp sting._

 _"That's going to need to be cleaned," Cora diagnosed. "It could infect."_

 _Regina didn't know what to make of the tiny pulse of heat that radiated outward from the bit of contact._

 _"I'll be back in a moment," Cora assured her. "Focus on your breathing." The delicate caresses pulled away and Regina heard the soft pad of footsteps then the muffled clunk and clatter of someone rummaging through cupboards in the en suite bathroom._

 _Eyes closed, her breathing more ragged than she wanted it to be, Regina concentrated on the breathing pattern she'd long used to settle her nerves before a competition. It had always helped and was working reasonably well by the time she heard the soft sounds of something being set on the nightstand. She cracked her eyes, and felt her pulse surge again as she saw her mother standing by the bed her business suit and heels discarded in favor of a black silk robe with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Given how rarely Cora Mills was anything but perfectly put together, it left her oddly warmed that her mother had discarded her usual high fashion armor._

 _Dark eyes swung over to touch on Regina. "Close your eyes again, dear," Cora instructed. "And try to relax. Some of what I have to do may feel a bit odd or sting, and I think you'll find it easier if you just breathe deeply focus through it, all right?"_

 _"Like getting a filling at the dentist?"_

 _"Hopefully not that bad," Cora said gently._

 _Regina could hear the smile in her mother's voice, then she sucked in air as something cold hit touched her upper chest and a sharp sting radiated from the bite injury._

 _"I know it hurts," Cora murmured. She rested her other hand on Regina's stomach. "But this will help. Mama will make it all better." Then she began smoothing something cool and soothing over the bruise, spreading it as it warmed with Regina's body heat. In moments the pain began to fade, leaving little more than a dull ache behind._

 _"Better?" Cora whispered, still rubbing gently, every soft stroke seeming to ease the pain a bit more._

 _Regina nodded._

 _"Good."_

 _Regina felt some of the tension drain away at the same time an all new kind of tension coiled deep inside her. It only got worse as the hand on her stomach flexed very gently._

 _"I need you to stay just like this," Cora instructed. "The next part may feel a little odd, but I have to do it so I can clean the scratches properly."_

 _She pulled away and Regina could hear more soft sounds. She would have opened her eyes and looked, but Cora's voice stopped her._

 _"Eyes closed," her mother said firmly, her tone one Regina knew well and had long since learned not to defy. She was surprised though when the next words were more gently said as though she regretted the brief sharpness. "This will be easier if you keep up your breathing exercises...and just remain still."_

 _Regina took a slow breath in, held it, a slow breath out, and felt some of the nervousness ease. Another breath, another hold, another exhalation and she was almost calm._

 _More sounds, more rhythmic breaths. Regina settled deeper into the mattress._

 _Then something cool and silky and faintly prickly touched the base of her abdomen and stroked down._

 _Surprise would have driven Regina upright, but the hand on her belly tightened, holding her down with considerable strength even as Cora's voice froze her in place._

 _"Regina Mills. Do. Not. Move."_

 _Paralyzed as much by her mother's voice as her hand, Regina couldn't hold back a tiny, nervous whimper._

 _"I have to shave the area so I can see and properly clean your injuries and if you're moving around I might accidently cut you," Cora informed her coolly. "You need to be still. Now continue with your breathing exercises." Then she counted a rhythm, willing Regina to take it up. "Good girl," she praised when Regina did as told and her breathing began to slow. "You can do this."_

 _Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Regina didn't protest, but a tremor slid through her._

 _Cora simply waited until the shaking faded. Finally she whispered. "I'm going to need you to move your leg a bit._

 _The shaking began anew as a hand curved to Regina's inner thigh. She felt the pressure trying to get her to spread her legs wider and fought it, shaking her head._

 _"Regina," Cora said firmly, "I need you to do what I'm telling you so I..."_

 _"No," Regina refused almost inaudibly. She didn't plan the defiance, she just couldn't do that, not when she knew what was down there, how she'd been feeling about Daniel, and the smell and feel of what it had done to her body. If it went on, her mother would know and she just couldn't... "No," she said again, fully braced to feel the sharp edge of her mother's tongue. Refusing Cora Mills simply wasn't done, especially not by her daughter. She was caught by surprise when, instead, her mother's voice was soft and worried sounding._

 _"This area has to be properly cleaned," Cora lectured. "Particularly given that boy's particular...proclivities. His zipper could have tracked something into these cuts, and even if the risk is miniscule...well, I can't allow it. Now please, do as I say."_

 _Regina shook her head stiffly and whispered in a tiny voice, "I can't."_

 _A soft sigh that carried more annoyance than anger echoed through the room. "Why not?"_

 _"You wouldn't understand," Regina choked out._

 _"I assure you, Regina," Cora said softly, "there is very little you could say that I wouldn't understand in some fashion, so please...tell me what's going on."_

 _Regina just shook her head._

 _Cora sighed again, the small sound full of frustration, but she didn't say a word, simply peered expectantly at her daughter._

 _The silence stretched out uncomfortably between them._

 _Finally, Regina couldn't stand the heavy quiet anymore and she just blurted out, "We were together, at least I thought were...and I thought were going to-to...and I-I wanted him and...and I...I can't," she finished helplessly._

 _Cora frowned. "Look at me," she said at last._

 _Regina's head bobbed in an unsteady nod. She kept her eyes clamped shut in a fit of sheer mortification, unsure she would ever open them again after that confession. She could only imagine how appalled her uptight, oh so very proper mother was._

 _"Calm down," Cora shushed gently and began petting Regina's stomach with a light hand. "Am I to understand that when you thought you were going to..."_

 _She paused, and Regina risked a quick glance._

 _Mother's expression suggested she was looking for a term that wouldn't exacerbate a sudden bout of nausea. She finally decided on, "...be with...that...boy," she all but spat the last word before her tone gentled again, "you became...aroused...and now you're embarrassed by the remaining...effects?"_

 _Regina managed another bobbling head nod even though what she really wanted to do was dig the deepest hole possible, climb in and pull it in after her. The hand on her stomach continued the slow, gentle massage._

 _"Regina, what you're talking about is very natural and I sincerely doubt I would have had any idea if you hadn't told me, though I'm very glad you did." She drew Regina's chin up. "I can only help you if I know about things." Her hand continued the rhythmic petting where it rested on Regina's stomach. She flexed the very tips of her fingers, pressing and releasing. "What you were feeling and how your body reacted is perfectly normal. Given the right stimulation, it happens..."_

 _"But it's...it's still there and if I move my leg, you'll see...and I just..." She shook her head, unable to continue._

 _"It's nothing to worry about and certainly nothing I haven't seen...and even felt...before," Cora overrode her, then firmly ordered, "Now I need you to do exactly what I say and move your leg so I can work, then lie still."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No more arguing," Cora snapped. "You're already in enough trouble, I suggest you not make things worse by ignoring my wishes."_

 _Regina froze. "I'm sorry, Mama," she whispered in a very small voice._

 _"You're forgiven, dear, but you need to cooperate...for your own good." She curled her hand around her daughter's thigh, fingertips pressing into the firm run of muscle. "Now," she added when Regina didn't immediately give way to the pressure._

 _A hard flinch rattled Regina and she squeezed her eyes shut, but she moved her thigh under Cora's guidance._

 _"Good girl," Cora whispered and the fingers on Regina's inner thigh massaged lightly."I know that was hard, and I'm very proud you for doing what was necessary." She caressed from her thigh to her inner knee. "Now just lie still," she instructed._

 _A moment passed, then the odd, prickly, silky feeling was back._

 _"That's just a shaving brush and a bit of soap," Cora explained._

 _Regina tensed, half expecting the same kind of pain she'd experienced when Daniel ground into her, but it never hurt. Instead it was soothing, even pleasant to feel the foam being spread over her groin. Her body shifted restlessly on the sheets and it felt as though there was a faint electrical charge in the air, but she managed to keep her eyes closed and her breathing reasonably steady._

 _The hand on Regina's stomach spread and she applied light pressure. "Shhh, stay still," Cora insisted, her voice low and commanding. "I'm going to use the razor...it's a safety razor, but still sharp. I don't want to accidently hurt you."_

 _Then there was a gentle rasping sound and the razor brushed against Regina's groin in slow passes. This time, while her muscles quivered, she otherwise remained still._

 _"I'm very proud of you for staying so still," Cora murmured. "Just do your breathing exercises and don't think about where my fingers are."_

 _In spite of her determination not to move, Regina shivered. All she could think of was how her mother's fingers were so close to where she'd been feeling that sweet ache at the thought of making love to Daniel._

 _Then a single finger slipped between her legs and Regina tensed._

 _"Do. Not. Move," Cora commanded, her voice low and serious enough to freeze Regina in place in spite of the sudden roaring of her pulse. "This won't hurt, but it may feel odd, but you mustn't move." Then that finger darted between soft lips, gently moving tender flesh into position to remove another swath of hair. After a few careful strokes, Cora skimmed her finger deeper, this time carefully tugging soft flesh into position to clear another swatch of hair. "You're doing beautifully, dear."_

 _Something pulsed inside of Regina and she couldn't contain a tiny moan._

 _Cora tensed. "Did I hurt you."_

 _Regina shook her head. "N-no," she stammered. "It...no...it didn't hurt."_

 _With her eyes tightly shut, she missed the slow smile that curved the corners of Cora's mouth upward._

 _"Well, you tell me if it does hurt. I know this is embarrassing and must feel a bit odd, but there shouldn't be any pain. It might even feel a little good..."_

 _"I...I will." Regina fisted her hands tightly at her sides, determined not to move. Her mother was taking such tender care of her and it felt so nice to have her being so kind._

 _Gentle fingers moved again, gently spreading and revealing her softest places for the another slow pass by the razor._

 _"Almost finished," Cora assured her several minutes later. "You're doing so well, love."_

 _The quiet praise warmed Regina, telling her that her mother understood how hard this was._

 _"Now I'm just going to wash off any remaining soap," Cora explained._

 _Regina heard a small slosh of water, then a wetted terrycloth towel, the cloth thick and soft against her skin, brushed against her abdomen and down, rinsing away the remaining soap suds. It disappeared, and there was another slosh, then it returned to make a quick pass._

 _"There," Cora murmured, sounding satisfied. That said, she fell silent, leaning so close Regina could feel her body heat and an occasional puff of air. "Most of the scratches aren't deep," she said after a moment, "but a couple drew blood." She ran a light fingertip over Regina's pubic bone and down, following the line of the wound._

 _Regina tried to ignore the gently exploring finger, but suddenly it brushed over the tiny nubbin she'd found in the shower some years before and she shuddered as there was a rush of wicked pleasure and more of the liquid heat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she exhaled, then hoped her mother hadn't heard as she realized she'd spoken out loud._

 _Cora made no reply, simply said, "You're going to feel a cold sting."_

 _The sensation that followed was icy sharp and vicious enough that Regina sucked air in through her clenched teeth._

 _"I know it hurts," Cora murmured. "But this should help." Her fingers landed on Regina's pelvis and began spreading something slick and silky._

 _Already taut abdominals clenched and rippled as the oxygen suddenly seemed to disappear from the air._

 _"It should stop hurting soon."_

 _Regina couldn't possibly admit that it already had, or confess to the dangerous pleasure following her mother's fingers in slow circles._

 _Cora added more salve, stroking it along another of the scratches then further down, sliding over newly bared flesh and rubbing gently. "I'm so sorry you were hurt," she whispered, still massaging slowly. "And so sorry you were frightened by what that boy did." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek. "He tried to take something that wasn't his, but you're safe from the bastard now."_

 _"Thank you," Regina exhaled. "But he knows everyone at school though, what if he..."_

 _"He's never going to hurt you again," Cora swore. "I promise. No animal hurts my daughter," she said fiercely, the intensity in her voice warming Regina to the core. "You're mine," she growled softly as she spread her hand possessively on Regina's lower belly even as she moved to drop the softest of kisses onto the bruise on her upper breast._

 _Regina shuddered, pleasure radiating outward from the velvety contact and her hands knotted into tight fists. "What are you..."_

 _"Mommy kisses," Cora whispered. "Can fix anything." Her fingers kept moving, massaging the base of Regina's belly in slow strokes. "This is such a special night," she continued. "Legally you're an adult now...ready for so many new things." She shifted lower. "But still my little girl," she sighed, then ducked her head to flutter delicate kisses onto the scratches that marred Regina's groin._

 _Regina would have jacknifed upright if not for the hands that landed on her chest and upper thighs. "Mommy," she gasped in shock._

 _"Shhhh," Cora hushed. "Mama's just taking care of her girl." Keeping a hand on Regina's stomach, she climbed up to sit on the edge of the bed. "That's an important part of being a parent...taking care of your baby." Her touch gentle, she smoothed dark hair back from Regina's brow. "When you're a parent, you're responsible for everything about your child." She tugged lightly on shaggy bangs and narrowed her gaze. "From silly things, like how you really need a haircut," she sniffed disapprovingly. "To very important issues, like how your choices could have gotten you seriously hurt tonight."_

 _Regina's chin dropped to her chest and she flinched and closed her eyes against the hard gaze turned her way. "I'm sorry, Mama."_

 _Cora cupped Regina's chin in her other hand. "Look at me, dear."_

 _Dark eyes tipped up to meet Cora's gaze._

 _"I'm grateful I got here in time that the damage was minimal," Cora said firmly. "However, a good parent also teaches and disciplines when necessary, and I would be remiss to ignore what happened to day. You were very bad...bringing that boy home when you knew you aren't allowed to have guests when I'm not there."_

 _"But he..."_

 _"He'll pay for what he did," Cora intoned grimly. "But you're one who intended to lose your virginity without permission." Suddenly her tone grew more grim, while her eyes flared with enough fury to make Regina tremble. "You are a virgin, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes," Regina yelped instantly, then babbled a nearly incoherent denial. "I've never...never...I was going to, but I haven't..."_

 _Cora visibly relaxed, her expression softening. "That's good, dear. Mommy would be very upset with you if you weren't," she said softly and stroked the underside of Regina's chin as she held her gaze. "However, that still leaves the matter of the other rules you broke..." She cleared her throat. "And deciding on your punishment." She held Regina's chin up when the girl would have looked away. "Do you have any input as to what you think would be fair?"_

 _Regina swallowed hard, knowing she was in deep trouble. Making light of it or trying to talk her mother into no punishment or a slap on the wrist was likely to just make her angrier and any punishment much worse. "I don't know," she admitted after a long moment. "I know what I did was bad...and you have to make it hurt. I'm really sorry though."_

 _Cora nodded. "Your regret seems very genuine and that helps," she admitted. "But you're right, what you did was very serious. The punishment needs equally severe," she said thoughtfully. A long moment passed while she considered her options. "It's been quite awhile since you've done anything serious enough to merit a spanking..."_

 _"No," Regina gasped only to panic as she saw her mother's expression darken. Cora did not like defiance at all. "Please don't. Ground me for the rest of the year or take away my car, but please..." She didn't want to think about those moments, her pants down around her ankles, her mother's hand striking her bare backside, then smoothing the pain away as she whispered about how she hated hurting her baby but it had to be done to teach her to be a good girl. The memory still made her shiver and crave that sense of being owned and valued. Something pulsed deep in her groin and sweat threatened to pop on her skin. "Don't."_

 _Cora's breath caught and her lips narrowed as her teeth gritted. "Roll over on your stomach, Regina."_

 _"Mama..."_

 _"Don't," Cora hissed, something dark and dangerous glittering in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry," Regina apologized desperately. "I didn't mean to..."_

 _"Stomach," Cora ordered, one hand flicking sharpy toward the center of the bed._

 _This time Regina did as ordered._

 _"Given your age, we're going to do this a little differently than we did when you were a child," Cora informed her and Regina felt the bed shift as Mother stood. "Eyes front," the older woman ordered sharply as she stepped out of sight._

 _Regina heard shuffling sounds from a nearby cupboard, then her mother came back around the side of the bed. Crouching down, she held out a hand. "Give me your wrists."_

 _"Mama, I'm sorry I..."_

 _"Your wrists." Cora's expression was implacable, her tone hard._

 _A hard swallow, then Regina stretched her arms toward the head of the bed._

 _Cora said nothing, just curled slim fingers to a delicate wrist._

 _As Regina watched, Cora tugged her arm enough to stretch it a little further, then suddenly her other hand came up and she latched a padded cuff around the narrow joint._

 _"What are..."_

 _"Silence." Cora grabbed Regina's other forearm, tugging it into a stretch as well. She latched the second padded cuff into place._

 _Regina wanted to ask, but knew better._

 _Cora reached into her bookshelf headboard and retrieved what looked like a carabiner clip attached to a metal line. A quick click and it was attached to the chain between the cuffs, leaving Regina latched to the shelving._

 _By the time Cora straightened and paced away from her line of sight, Regina's heart was hammering in her chest so hard she thought she might faint. She desperately wanted to turn and look at her mother or ask what was happening but didn't dare risk it._

 _Suddenly a sharp smack fell on her ass hard enough to make her yelp but probably not hard enough to count as a spank._

 _"Up on your hands and knees," Cora ordered._

 _With her hands bound in front of her, it took an awkward scramble, but Regina pushed to her knees as quickly as possible. Her mother's hand brushed her shoulder, and her teeth dug into her lower lip as she fought the urge to cry out. A delicate caress skimmed down her back, then she felt the mattress shift and realized Cora was climbing onto the bed behind her._

 _"You're shaking," Cora observed once she'd settled._

 _Uncertain whether or not she was allowed to speak, Regina remained silent, but the ache between her thighs throbbed and twisted._

 _"Beautiful," Cora exhaled, then slender hands found the curve of Regina's waist and slowly dragged down the outer curve of her hips, "Mine."_

 _Those soft hands clamped down on Regina's upper thighs and Regina froze, utterly paralyzed and painfully aware of the silence broken only by her ragged breathing._

 _"Are you afraid of me, Regina," Cora asked at last._

 _Heart slamming against her ribs, Regina whispered, "Yes."_

 _"You shouldn't be," Cora sighed and smoothed her hands higher, spreading them on her daughter's upper back. "I've only ever wanted what's best for you. That's the reason behind everything I do." She sounded sad. "I wish you appreciated how much I love you."_

 _"I...I guess I do," Regina exhaled almost inaudibly, though she wasn't sure she really did._

 _"I'm glad," Cora was silent for a long moment, while her hands continued to range over Regina's back, spreading soft caresses. "However, you know I still have to punish you...and a spanking seems most appropriate not because I want to hurt you, but because I remember how you hated them. I want this punishment to be serious enough to make you stop and think about consequences when you're about to do something you shouldn't," she explained firmly, leaving no room for debate._

 _Regina nodded, accepting that verdict. She might hate it, but she knew she was probably lucky it wasn't even worse. "I know."_

 _"We're going to start now," Cora informed her coolly. "I'll keep count. You may cry out if you need to, but I'll be much prouder if you don't." She smoothed her hands over Regina's hips, then spread, holding her still in preparation. "One," she said raising her right hand high before letting it fall solidly on a plump buttock._

 _Regina gasped and her eyes snapped shut as she braced herself, fully expecting another sharp blow._

 _Instead Cora's hand came back down, gently this time. Regina couldn't help but notice how soft her mother's skin was as she slowly rubbed that area, smoothing away some of the hurt the same way she had when Regina was a child._

 _"See, not so bad," Cora said, still caressing lightly. A moment later, her hand stilled, then broke contact, warning Regina what was coming next even before Cora said, "Two."_

 _She tensed as the blow landed, but didn't cry out until the aftermath when another soft, circular caress smoothed over her ass and she let out a small whine that was equal parts whimper and cry._

 _If Cora noticed, she made no comment, simply said, "Three," as she lifted her hand and another blow fell, followed by another small soothing gesture._

 _Regina's head tumbled forward and her teeth gritted against the small breathless sound that bubbled up from her chest._

 _"Four," Cora intoned and the next blow fell, this one harder than the first three. Sharp and fast, it was enough to make Regina instinctively lurch forward. She hit her elbows in an awkward sprawl, and jerked against the wrist bindings as if to drag herself away._

 _"No," Cora snapped and pushed an arm under her daughter's stomach to haul her back up to her knees. "Don't fight," she warned with enough threat to make Regina sag. "That's right, just relax. I'm going to add one more for the resistance, but if you don't do that again, it will only be the one." She still had her arm under her daughter's belly when she caressed this time. Just as the blow had been the hardest and fastest, the soothing aftermath was the softest and slowest. Crooning a childhood lullaby she took her time rubbing gentle, concentric circles over the bright red mark on her ass._

 _Her breath coming ragged and deep, Regina moaned._

 _Cora was in no hurry to move on, but finally she straightened and removed any support. "Five," she said at last. The actual hit was softer again and fell more on Regina's hip while the aftermath caress was fast and almost melded into the sixth blow and soothing follow-through. "You're doing beautifully," Cora said, just before she counted, "Seven," and delivered the harshest slap yet._

 _Regina finally cried out from pain, but it was the slow smoothing caress followed that almost left her undone. It followed her spine, then trailed over the curve of her ass and down before ghosting between her thighs to slide slick and easy again newly shaved flesh._

 _Regina had to bite back on a scream._

 _The eighth blow was much softer, little more than a pat, so Regina wasn't ready for the wickedness that was the ninth. She bit back on a cry and surged forward, but held onto her mother's warning and didn't go collapse._

 _"Good girl," Cora murmured. She spread her hand against Regina's ass, squeezing softly, then stroking in lazy circles._

 _Regina shivered and it took all of her self control not to arch into the roving caresses. It was like her mother enjoyed all the touching and was taking her time._

 _"That last blow was the worst of it," Cora assured her daughter. "The next two will help you come down...like walking to cool down after a run."_

 _It seemed illogical to Regina, but with her mother's hand smoothing slow strokes all over her ass, her brain wasn't functioning well enough to offer any kind of argument. She braced herself, but Cora took her time easing the pain and her body was just starting to relax when Cora struck._

 _"Ten," the older woman clipped, still massaging the red mark from the ninth smack as her other hand came down on the opposite cheek, the blow quick and firm enough to send runners of pain away from the point of contact._

 _And runners of pleasure through her groin._

 _Her head fell forward and she gasped, then groaned softly as she found both ass cheeks being assaulted by the slow, working massage._

 _"Only one more to go," Cora murmured, something unreadable in her voice._

 _Dazed and overwhelmed, Regina mumbled some kind of acknowledgment though she never remembered what._

 _"Ten," Cora said._

 _The final swat was two handed, landing a solid blow on each ass cheek and making Regina arch and shudder. A hot rush of pleasure radiated outward from the secret places inside that thrilled to every slapping blow. She would have pushed down into the mattress in search of some kind of sensation, but strong hands gripped her hips, holding her in place._

 _"Do not," Cora rasped, then started moving her hands in small, clinging strokes._

 _Every nerve ending vibrating with awareness, Regina moaned, but she didn't collapse._

 _"I'm very proud of you," Cora whispered, still squeezing and stroking. "You know this is just the beginning, don't you?"_

 _Regina shook her head She didn't know anything at all._

 _"It means things are going to have to change," Cora sighed softly and tightened her hold on her daughter's hips. "I can't have you chasing after every random boy that shows any interest," she said grimly._

 _"I'm sorry I broke the rules. I just...I thought..."_

 _"You thought that boy cared for you and your body wanted to get fucked."_

 _Regina gasped, shocked into silence by the harsh language from a woman who'd rarely said so much as damn in her presence._

 _"All of which is perfectly normal," Cora continued in a manner that was not at all like Cora. "The problem isn't that you felt all those things. It's how you chose to pursue them." She shook her head. "Romance at your age is...well...it's foolish, dear. You have no experience and no judgment as a result. Look at what that boy did to you, fooled you completely, and he wasn't even a heterosexual."_

 _"I'm sorry," Regina apologized again, but Cora clucked her tongue._

 _"It's not a matter of being sorry, dear. It's a matter of how we deal with all those urges so you don't make any more stupid mistakes."_

 _"I won't," Regina insisted, shaking her head wildly. "No more boys..."_

 _A soft chuckle escaped the older woman's lips. "While I'm all for ignoring boys, it's unrealistic to think that alone is likely to be successful in resisting certain temptations."_

 _"But I..."_

 _"You're a healthy young animal, Regina...one with very strong needs...and I'm not talking about romantic fantasies. I'm talking about how I had to quit spanking you as a punishment some years ago because it was very obviously affecting you...you enjoyed it in a very unwholesome way."_

 _Regina made a small squawking sound. "N-no, I..."_

 _"Don't lie," Cora snapped. "It was obvious. I know you hid in your bed those nights and touched yourself..."_

 _Regina flinched and drew a breath to respond._

 _"And I think it's wonderful," Cora said firmly._

 _Caught completely by surprise, Regina froze. She had no idea how to respond._

 _"It certainly shouldn't be wasted on some horny boy who'll stick his dick in anything that moves." Cora clucked her tongue again. "No, something that unique and special deserves to be owned by someone who will appreciate such a gift." She squeezed Regina's ass. "I knew I'd have to protect your best interests one day...and now it's time."_

 _Another firm squeeze sent a shudder through Regina._

 _"Because this ass is mine...and I don't plan on sharing it," Cora growled, her voice dropping low and feral. Then she pushed her hand between Regina's legs, cupping newly shaved flesh with a firm hand. "And this cunt? Always mine. I've just been waiting until it was time to lay claim."_

 _A hard shudder rocked Regina. She didn't understand what was happening, but something in her body seemed to because it clenched and rippled and against her will, her hips bore down, pushing into her mother's palm and fingers._

 _Cora gripped her firmly, a single word rolling off her tongue. "Mine."_

 _It was like lighting firecrackers behind Regina's tightly closed eyelids and her hips bucked wildly as she fought the cuffs on her wrists._

 _"Not yet," Cora ground out under her breath and used her other hand to grab Regina by the back of the head, fingers digging into dark hair to pull her head back and up the way one might an out of control horse. "Calm," she commanded. She wrapped her other hand around Regina's midsection and spread it flat on her belly. "Calm," she repeated and pulled her daughter upright and back so she was flush against Cora's chest. The hand that had been tangled in her hair let go and she reached around, cupping Regina's chin from behind and forcing her head back. "Shhh, relax. It's all right...you're a skittish girl, but if you take a breath, you'll realize you're fine," Cora whispered near her ear._

 _Her breathing ragged, muscles quivering, Regina instinctively started to pull against constraining hands._

 _"Don't fight, dear..." The hand braced against Regina's belly pressed more firmly, giving her no freedom to move. "You need to get yourself under control." She firmed her voice. "You know I won't tolerate this behavior for long."_

 _No, she wouldn't. Jaws locked painfully tight, Regina pulled back, no longer pushing against restraining hands. Her lungs heaved with the effort, but she slowly began to relax._

 _"Can I trust not to try and bolt?" Cora asked gently after several minutes of the slow motion struggle._

 _Regina managed a shaky nod._

 _"Such a wild filly," Cora murmured, her tone admiring. "Riding you is going to be my greatest pleasure," she said, her tone leaving no doubt how she meant the words._

 _"Are you going to rape me?" Regina whispered huskily, her voice thick with fear and disbelief. She couldn't believe she was even having such thoughs._

 _Cora shook her head. "A good rider knows not to break a completely magnificent mount with cruelty...and you are magnificent, my dear." She nuzzled Regina's neck. "I promise, you'll come to appreciate my decision."_

 _Regina shivered and her heart thudded in her chest in spite of herself, unwanted pleasure slipping through her in response to the praise._

 _The gentle nuzzling slid down to her shoulder. "It's just more of what I've always done seeing to your needs. I've always seen to your health and safety, fed you, clothed you...and now I'm also going to fuck you."_

 _"B-but you're my mother. It's wrong for us to...to..."_

 _"To fuck," Cora filled in simply._

 _Regina cringed back from the forbidden word and shook her head a little desperately. "We can't," she whispered raggedly._

 _Cora laughed softly. "We can," she disagreed. "We will." She squeezed the firm flesh cupped in her hand. "And I promise you, you will love every bit of it." She shifted her hands to slim hips. "Now roll over on your back," she instructed. "I want to see your eyes."_

 _Strong hands guided until Regina found herself on her back, bound hands stretched above her head, her mother kneeling between her thighs._

 _"I know you're confused and even frightened," Cora said softly and reached down to lay her palm at the juncture of Regina's legs. "But your cunt knows to trust me." She dragged two fingers between fleshy lips, her way made slick and smooth by the moisture from Regina's own body. "That's why it's so wet...it's knows its master."_

 _Dark eyes showed Regina's panic as she stared up at her mother in confusion. "You shouldn't use that word," she insisted, using the only argument her stressed brain could come up with. "It's not nice."_

 _Cora snorted dismissively and made another pass with her fingers. "Actually, it's the perfect word," she disagreed, then lectured, "Language should be appropos to the situation. Curse words in daily speech like those fools who constantly say, 'Fuck this, fuck that.' No, that is not acceptable and only shows ignorance and poor upbringing. But properly used sexual language is perfectly valid in sexual situations." She curled her palm possessively over Regina's freshly shaved sex. "For instance, in a biology class you should properly refer to this as your vulva...though many people incorrectly say vagina."_

 _Regina went from deathly pale to fire engine red._

 _"But for our purposes...when we're fucking and my hand or tongue or a nice dildo is buried between your thighs, the correct word is cunt, or pussy if you like...and if I'm focused right here," she pressed a single finger right over Regina's clit, the pressure drawing a soft cry and a hard shudder. "That's your clit, dear."_

 _"M-mama, w-what are you..."_

 _"Teaching you some of what you'll need to know as we move forward," Cora said patiently. "Sex has its own language. You're going to need to learn how it can be used to excite a lover." She stretched out above Regina, weight braced on one hand as she dropped a surprisingly soft kiss onto her daughter's lips. She pushed back a hand's breadth. "Very soon all I'll have to do is whisper in your ear how much I want to fuck that beautiful cunt of yours and all that moisture you were so embarrassed by will literally flood you...right here..." she said the last with added emphasis as she squeezed. "You'll learn to be so proud of how quickly you're ready to fuck."_

 _Regina let out a tiny, whining cry, and her whole body shuddered._

 _"So responsive," Cora exhaled in awe and pushed back into a kneeling position. She couldn't drag her eyes away from the display of naked flesh before her. "And so very beautiful." She trailed her fingers over Regina's spread pussy, outlining the shape and flow of it. "My own personal Georgia O'Keefe exhibition." Her eyes tipped up, burning wildly as she met her daughter's dark gaze._

 _A hard tremor shook Regina. So many things glittered in her mother's eyes, drawing the ache between her thighs higher and higher until she could barely breathe. "Mama," she begged, not even certain what it was she needed. "Please."_

 _"Don't worry, dear, Mama will make it all better," Cora assured her as her touch roamed over her little girl's writhing body. She stroked smooth hips, cupped small, perfect breasts, and stroked silky inner thighs. "You're going to come so hard for me," she proclaimed, confident in her mastery over the girl._

 _Regina's eyes rolled back in her head and her hips rose, thrusting blindly toward phantom caresses. "Please," she whimpered again and would reached for her mother if not for the cuffs binding her hands overhead. "I need..."_

 _"I know." Chuckling softly, Cora stroked between her legs, then pushed a single finger in deep._

 _Gasping, Regina arched and rolled her hips, instinctively desperate for more._

 _"There's no hurry, baby," Cora whispered, leisurely sliding in and out. "We have all the time in the world."_

 _Regina swallowed hard, struggling for breath as she stared up at her mother, her body awash in confusing emotions and sensations. Her eyes went wide as Cora pulled her hand free and shrugged out of her robe to tower above her, all graceful curves and raw confidence._

 _Dark Brown eyes fixed a hard look on her. "I'm going to fuck you raw, little girl," Cora exhaled as she leaned down. Her lips dusted over Regina's chest and down to her belly. "And you're going to love every moment of it." She nipped her abdomen, then licked the small red mark. "Tell me how you're going to love it," she demanded._

 _Still trying to resist, Regina shook her head. "N-no."_

 _Chuckling softly, Cora slid lower, and outlined soft folds with her tongue, every touch warm, firm, and a little rough. "Tell me," she repeated the command._

 _Regina shook her head, the motion jerky and ungraceful._

 _"Oh, Regina," Cora whispered almost sympathetically. "I'm going to have to make you scream for defying me like that." And then her tongue was back, all solid muscle eager to toy with her daughter's swollen clit. She circled, then lifted it with the very tip of her tongue, then wrapped her lips around and suckled._

 _Regina whined and cried out. Her heels dug into the mattress as she heaved her pelvis up in search of more, but Cora just rode the wild movements, refusing to give any more than she was ready to offer. "I knew you'd be a total slut for oral," she said with a chuckle._

 _A low moan bubbled up from Regina's chest as those soft words brought a fresh surge of arousal and made her body quake._

 _"Beg me to fuck you with my tongue," Cora growled, the raspy intensity enough to send shivers down Regina's spine. "Beg your Mommy to lick your pretty little cunt until you come." She ducked her head and licked again, a long slow drag with the flat of her tongue that had Regina literally sobbing. "Say it."_

 _Her body too desperate for her to resist any longer, Regina couldn't hold back. "Please, Mommy," she whimpered. "Lick my...my..."_

 _"Lick my pretty little cunt," Cora prompted, her breath warm on pulsing flesh._

 _"P-please, Mommy, l-lick m-my pretty...my pretty little..."_

 _"Please lick my pretty little cunt," Cora growled when Regina stammered and couldn't quite get the words out. She ducked her head and dragged another lick over vulnerable flesh, this one harder and rough enough torment in the best way._

 _"Please, Mommy," Regina tried again and finally got the words out, "lick my pretty little c-cunt."_

 _"Oh, my darling," Cora murmured and ducked her head to wrap her lips around Regina's hard clit and nibbled lightly. "You should have spoken more quickly." She laughed softly at Regina's pained whimper. "Now I'm going to need a bit more than that." She shouldered slim thighs farther apart then used the tip of her tongue to lash the tight little nub. "Tell Mommy how good my tongue feels on your clit and how much you want me to fuck you." She ducked her head and pressed the tiniest, softest kiss imaginable right over Regina's clit. "Or Mommy might just stop kissing your cunt and leave you here to suffer."_

 _Helpless to resist any longer, Regina broke completely. "So good," she groaned and thrust her hips toward the rough caresses. "So good on my clit...in my cunt...please use me, Mommy, fuck me...please."_

 _Cora licked again, the strokes harsh and demanding. "Mommy's little girl has grown into such a beautiful girl...such a perfect little fuck toy," she whispered against silky flesh. "But only for Mommy. Isn't that right, Regina? Tell Mommy she owns you."_

 _"I'm yours." Regina arched, her hips rolling. "Your toy, your cunt, yours," she babbled._

 _"That's right, dear," Cora confirmed and surged up over the girl. "Mommy owns this cunt." She shoved two fingers inside, curling them to stroke Regina's g-spot before pulling back and thrusting again. "And she's going to completely shred it before the night is over." Her mouth came down on Regina's, the kiss raw and tasting of sex._

 _Regina would have kissed back, but her mother's mouth moved on before she had a chance, leaving the taste of pussy in her wake. She tried to catch her breath, but velvety soft lips were on her breasts and her fingers were driving deep and it was hopeless. She surrendered to the teeth nipping at her belly and the fingers driving ever deeper into her cunt. It became a back and forth rhythm. Cora's mouth moved from point to point, exploring almost randomly, while her fingers kept fucking deeper and rougher. She added another finger, forced it inside, then pulled free and jackhammered in again._

 _Regina lost all sense of time as her entire universe coalesced into sensation and invasion and the raw desperation for more. Cora owned her completely, and that freed her from any responsibility to be anything but a creature of sensation._

 _"My beautiful little cunt," Cora sighed and dropped her head to press another soft kiss over Regina's clit before slipping her fingers free with the soft comment, "No coming, dear...not yet."_

 _Crying out with the loss, Regina arched in search of more, but Cora pulled her hand away, not yet ready to give the girl what she was begging for. Rough hands flipped Regina onto her stomach, then teeth and fingers skimmed and tasted and demanded, giving no quarter in her explorations._

 _Regina whined, then bore down on the fingers that slid into her from behind. More hard thrusts claimed her, delving even deeper before pulling free and delivering a quick, affectionate swat._

 _"Soon, dear," Cora promised, and dropped an appreciative kiss onto the curve of Regina's ass. "Very soon." She disappeared for a moment, and Regina distantly heard a few soft sounds before Cora's weight was back and bearing down on her. Fingers followed, fucking hard and deep, the way made easy by all the liquid heat running down Regina's inner thighs in thick streamers._

 _"Over," Cora ordered._

 _Regina rolled onto her back to stare up at her mother. She was wearing some kind of body harness now and when Regina's gaze dropped, it fell on the silicone appendage now hanging between her legs. It was surprisingly realistic looking, a little slimmer and about the same length as the pictures she'd seen of the real thing. As she stared, Cora looked up and smiled._

 _"I-is that..."_

 _"What I'm going to take the final remnants of your virginity with?" Cora questioned, then nodded. "Yes, dear." She pushed forward, settling on her knees between slim thighs. "I know it's old fashioned of me, but I've always wanted a traditional deflowering for my little princess." Reaching down, she fondled Regina's clit and stroked two fingers over her entrance. "You're almost ready."_

 _Faced with the reality, Regina panicked. "Please don't..."_

 _Cora shook her head, dismissing the protest. "I know you're nervous, but this will be much nicer than some boy with no idea what he's doing who will leave you high and dry the moment there's a bit of trouble. I'll always take good care of you, and you need never fear an unwanted pregnancy with my cock." She pushed three fingers deep, sliding easily. "You're getting nice and wet. That will make it so much easier to fuck you."_

 _"N-no," Regina stammered, sweat beading on her skin while her body trembled with each slow stroking invasion. She fully expected anger over her defiance, but Cora only smiled._

 _"Training you to my hand is going to be a pleasure," she mused, her tone oddly tender. She stroked in and out a few more times._

 _"No..." Despite her intention to resist, Regina's hips moved in sharp counterpoint, rising to meet the slow thrusts._

 _Then suddenly Cora's hand pushed deep and remained there._

 _"I'll tell you what, I'll put a stop to all of this," Cora offered. "All you have to do is reach down and pull my hand free...but understand, if you do, I walk out of here and leave you like this."_

 _Regina twisted her head back to peer at the cuffs binding her wrists to the headboard. "But my hands..."_

 _"Don't worry, I'll release them," Cora assured her. Smiling, she moved the fingertips buried deep inside of her daughter, rubbing firmly at spasming inner muscles. At the same time, she used her thumb to massage her daughter's swollen clit. It didn't take long before slim hips rose and fell in time with the slow moving caresses, the timing completely under her control. It continued until Cora chuckled softly, her triumph in her eyes. She arched up, never losing the rhythm as she reached out to free the release on the cuffs._

 _Regina yanked her arms down and began rubbing her wrists while Cora sat back on her heels._

 _Smiling, Cora used a bit of extra pressure as she circled Regina's clit and forced her fingers just a little deeper. "You know what you need to do," she taunted as newly stretched muscles rippled all around the length of her fingers._

 _The girl lay unmoving except for the slow wrist massage, her mind and body at war. She knew she should fight what was happening to her, but her body was only fighting for more._

 _"Perhaps I should help," Cora offered, her eyes gleaming. "After all, as your mother, taking care of you is my purpose in life." Muscles rippled in her arm and she started to pull her arm back on her way to gliding free._

 _"No," Regina gasped and grabbed for Cora's wrist before she could stop herself. Her hips bucked and she pulled desperately at her mother's hand, trying to force it deeper._

 _A triumphant smile twisted Cora's lips. "I think that answers that question," she drawled. This time, when the muscles in her arm flexed, it was to slam her fingers as deep as she could._

 _And Regina loved it. A cry was torn from her lips and her her eyes rolled back in her head as she braced her feet and pushed into invading fingers._

 _Then Cora pulled her hand back, slipping free of silky flesh with a wet sound._

 _Lost in her need, Regina cried out and blindly thrust her hips upward as if to recover the lost sensations._

 _"Look at me, Regina," Cora ordered._

 _Dazed brown eyes struggled to focus and meet Cora's gaze. "Good girl," Cora soothed. She held her hand up, slick and glistening with thick moisture. "This is from you," she said as she turned her hand this way and that, admiring the physical sign of her victory. "This tells me how excited you are, how ready your body is for me." She reached down again, fingers sliding over the downy soft flesh between her daughter's thighs, gathering a fresh coat. "How ready you are for what's next." Then with Regina watching, she reached down between her legs, stroking the thick silicone device hanging there, coating it in Regina's own slickness. "Watch," she'd commanded and gripped the dildo tightly before rubbing the head of the silicone shaft round and round Regina's tightly swollen clit._

 _A low moan bubbled up as shuddered and whined, the feel of that slick, cool, soft surface mashing into and rubbing her clit almost enough to make her scream._

 _"It's time," Cora whispered, still using the dildo to rub Regina's clit. "I've chosen a fairly slender model, not too thick or long, but enough to do the job."_

 _"Please..." Regina sobbed, uncertain what she was begging for as her hips moved and rolled with those slow, odd feeling caresses._

 _"Shhhh," Cora soothed. "It's going to be all right." She leaned forward, bracing herself on her free hand, her tone brooking no argument as she said, "Mother knows best, Regina. I always have and always will."_

 _Regina's breath caught as she was held prisoner by the hard, near-black gaze that fixed her in place from above._

 _"I'm going to fuck you now," Cora said, her tone firm._

 _In the distance, Regina heard the soft click that heralded the striker on the grandfather clock in the hall._

 _Holding the dildo carefully, Cora pushed her hips forward just as the chime rang, barely entering on the first stroke. She drew out again during the silence that followed, pausing momentarily before thrusting a little deeper with the second chime. After that the chimes became a metronome keeping the time for their sexual symphony. Instroke on the chime, outstroke during the silence between._

 _The entire head slipped inside on the third chime._

 _Regina whimpered as it pulled out again almost immediate, and her hips rose in blind desperation for more. A soft grunt was torn from her as it skimmed almost halfway in on the fourth chime. Her groan turned to a sharp hiss the next thrust carried the dildo well past the halfway mark._

 _Expression twisted with determination, Cora braced her knees and feet and caught her weight on her hands._

 _The dildo bottomed out on the sixth chime._

 _"Beg me to fuck you," Cora gasped during the momentary silence before she hammered into her little girl again._  
 _"Fuck," was all Regina managed, but it was enough._

 _Cora growled something low and raw and pulled her hips back, then began pounding into the girl with long, brutal strokes that matched the rhythmic chimes stroke for stroke._

 _Sobbing her pleasure, Regina wrapped her arms around her mother's torso, nails clawing into her back._

 _It was between the eleventh and twelfth rings that Cora spoke again, her voice all soft and silky. "Happy Birthday, baby," she panted, then growled, "Come for me now," as she hammered the dildo home, bottoming out in her daughter's cunt on the twelfth chime._

 _And Regina came apart, pain and pleasure shredding her pussy and remaking her soul. She was Cora's now. Her body clamped down, gripping her mother's invading cock so tightly she thought it might never let go. At the same time, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the body above her, holding on desperately as mindless, mewling pleas escaped her lips._

 _"I've got you, my beautiful girl," Cora whispered and enfolded Regina's delicate frame in her arms. "You're mine now...and I'm never letting go."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Regina? Are you even listening?" Cora demanded.

Yanked back to reality, Regina blinked, still caught in that moment when she'd been wrapped in her mother's arms for the first time, her body overwhelmed, but feeling strangely like she finally belonged. "I'm sorry, Mother," she exhaled, head tipping back on her shoulders, body shuddering as her mother's hand closed on her thigh again. "What did you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-I'm undoubtedly going to hell for this. Includes bondage, domination, fisting, spanking, and is probably triggering as hell for anyone for whom that's a problem. Seriously, walk away if any of that will give you problems. Feedback appreciated. Here's hoping I didn't go too far because I admit, I'm really not sure about this one.

 **3**

Cora's gaze sharpened as she peered at her daughter in an effort to in an effort to divine what was going on behind shuttered eyes. "I said he didn't suspect a thing." She nodded to indicate the retreating back of the security guard and smirked. She enjoyed her little triumphs over the more banal and mundane elements of society.

"Of course not," Regina confirmed with a shrug. "Who would guess that a pillar of society like you would shove her hand halfway up her own daughter's cunt until she screams?"

The older woman's expression melded into a wry smile. "And you do scream beautifully, my dear," she drawled. She squeezed Regina's thigh for emphasis, then pushed her fingers higher, to slide them through her dripping slit. "Now take us home," she ordered. "Your tongue has places to be and my cunt to worship."

A little over an hour later Cora gasped softly and pushed up on her thighs, deliberately holding herself just out of reach of the eager tongue that had been working frantically between her thighs only moments before.

"Mama," Regina whined, straining against the bonds tying her to the head and foot of the bed in an effort to bury her tongue in Cora's pussy once again.

"Yes, baby." Cora slowly lowered herself just enough to let Regina get one lick in before pushing just out of reach again. She smiled as she heard a soft, disappointed whimper from beneath her.

"Please let me taste you." Regina arched up as hard as she could, but only succeeded in brushing Cora's engorged outer lips before falling back down. "Let me eat you until you come."

"I don't know." Enjoying her girl's fruitless efforts, Cora lowered herself just enough to tease, but not enough to allow any real contact. "I'm not sure you've earned the honor of having me come all over your face."

"Please, Mama," Regina begged, her warm breath washing over Cora's cunt and sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. "I did everything you wanted in the car."

"Mmm, yes, you did," Cora agreed and lowered her sex enough to allow another glancing lick, grinning at Regina's disappointed whine when she pulled away again. She loved these moments when her girl revealed just how much she needed their little games. "Though I almost wish you hadn't," she admitted, smiling at the thought as she continued, "Can you imagine that guard's expression if he'd caught us...my hand half inside of you as you came?"

"Would you like that, Mother?" Regina asked, her tone properly respectful as she pressed a light kiss to Cora's inner thigh, nuzzling and licking softly in an effort to earn more rewards. "Getting caught in the act?"

Cora was silent for a moment. "Not by some idiot security guard, no," she murmured thoughtfully. "But I admit, when I realized Leo was trying to touch you..." Her voice thickened, sheer rage echoing in every syllable. She ground down onto Regina, laying claim and letting that eager tongue do its work. "I almost told him you're mine...that I fuck you every night..." Regina's tongue went wild against her, driving Cora to ride her little girl's face in fast strokes. "And you love it," Cora hissed and pulled away again, deliberately prolonging their lovemaking and gaining some control over herself. Even during orgasm, she refused to allow anyone else to command her and she was dangerously close to allowing Regina to set the tempo.

"Imagine if he saw me worshiping you like this," Regina whispered, and went back to kissing Cora's thigh.

Cora's eyes rolled back at that thought. God, that would be wonderful, she thought, to see the great Leopold White realize how little use two women he'd dared disrespect had for him. Reaching down, she twisted one of Regina's tight little nipples, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, then bore down on her tongue again. "That would be marvelous," she gasped. Suddenly something convulsed deep in her cunt, and she shuddered violently, head tipping back on her shoulders.

It was the most Cora had surrendered in decades, and even as her teeth gritted and nerve endings sparked, she knew she was going to have to punish her little girl for having the temerity to take this from her. Muscles locked and she froze for a moment, fighting the nearly overwhelming urge to just fuck harder.

Then Regina wrapped her lips around her swollen clit and sucked sharply.

In an instant, Cora Mills lost her legendary control. A low cry was dragged from her and she froze, unable to move away from clinging lips until the hard shudders gave way to minuscule shocks and gentle twitches. As she came down from her orgasm, her chin fell forward. "Nicely played," she panted and rewarded Regina by deliberately rubbing her cunt all over her lover's face. There would be time for punishments soon enough. The girl had earned a bit of a payoff.

"Thank you, Mama." The muffled reply came back almost immediately.

Cora continued the slow thrusting rhythm through the aftershocks, then finally rose gracefully and slid off the bed. Snagging her robe off the floor, she shrugged into it with a lazy kind of grace. Turning back toward the bed, she ran her gaze over her daughter's slender frame and smiled appreciatively. She looked perfect bound and drenched in Cora's come, her body restless and visibly eager to be touched. Smiling, Cora reached out and pinched a taut nipple, then slowly rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, enjoying the show as Regina whimpered and arched. "Beautiful," she exhaled under her breath. She was considering what to do next when her cell phone interrupted. Grabbing it off her jewelry chest, she noted the number that came up with a frown. "I'll just take this in my office," she drawled and sauntered out, pleased by the idea of leaving Regina bound and unsatisfied. A simple enough punishment, but good enough to start. Besides, the delay would make things all the more intense when she returned.

"You have thirty seconds, Jefferson," she clipped as she stepped into her office across the hall and hit the call button.

"Always so brusque, Cora," her former colleague complained. "I'd think you'd want to make time for an old friend."

She sank into the luxuriously padded chair behind her desk and leaned back. "Twenty seconds," Cora said grimly. Still enjoying a pleasant post coital haze, she was in no mood for his games.

"I want to come home," he said, his voice somewhere between pleading and demanding. "I'm sick of western saddles and hearing rodeo respected as if it's a proper use for horseflesh."

Cora couldn't contain a soft snort. "Given you're lucky I let you live, you probably shouldn't complain."

It was Jefferson's turn to snort. "Oh, please, I've no doubt you turned my little prank to your own advantage..."

"Prank?" Cora growled. "You sent your ponyboy to rape and impregnate my daughter in hopes of using the child to take over my farm," she accused. Her hands flexed as though wrapped around his throat.

"Pfft," Jefferson dismissed the charge. "As far as I knew the chica was hot with him. I just wanted true love to take its course. If she claims he got a little rough, perhaps...well, given her your tastes, I've no doubt she likes that sort of thing..."

"Hanging up now, Jefferson," she bit out.

"Don't you want to hear who's back in town?" he demanded as she was about to disconnect.

Mouth tightening into a thin line, Cora paused. Instinct told her she was going to regret this, but despite his banishment, Jefferson had a knack for getting valuable information. And while she wasn't about to let him come back, she'd helped finance his lifestyle a few times in trade for intel. "Who?"

"Now, now, Cora, why in such a hurry? Can't two old friends have a chat?"

"We were never friends..."

"How is dear Regina," he taunted. "Still your somewhat willing slave..."

Cora's teeth gritted and her eyes glinted with fury as she regretted, not for the first time, not having simply killed him when she'd had the chance. "If you called just to annoy me, congratulations, you succeeded. And now I really am hanging up..."

"Snow White," he shouted as she was pulling the phone away from her ear. She froze, moved it back so she could hear. "Explain."

"Did you ever invest in any of that special tack from the leatherworker I recommended? He really is quite amazing for lovers of special...mounts...like you and I..."

"Jefferson," Cora hissed, drawing the word out as she fought to get her rage under control. "Tell me exactly what you know."

He paused for a long moment, and she could almost hear the gears working in his head as he tried to decide if he could get away with taunting her a bit more. He must have decided her couldn't because he cheerfully announced, "Rumor has it Leopold White's little girl is coming home."

Cora molars ground together, but she didn't rise to the bait. Several moments passed, then she heard Jefferson's soft, disappointed sigh.

"As I understand it, Mary Margaret White will no longer have the Nolan attached...either to her name, her bed, or her money."

"Go on," Cora ground out when he didn't immediately continue.

"Having dumped her Prince Charming, apparently he wasn't entirely truthful about a few things, she's coming home and she wants to restore White Field Farms to its former glory..."

He paused to milk the drama of the moment while Cora fisted her hands tightly and spent the time deeply regretting not killing him.

"Of course, to do that, she needs a stable of the best riders..." Jefferson continued suggestively.

Cora's heart clenched and she knew what was coming.

Jefferson apparently sensed he had her full attention. "She's offered dear Regina the lead slot and a position as a trainer...probably double the average salary." He chuckled very softly. "Are you even paying her?" he taunted.

Cora gritted her teeth and didn't reply. Her business arrangements with her daughter were none of his affair, particularly since there was a good chance he'd be calling Mary Margaret White as soon as he was off the phone with her. Jefferson would play any angle he thought might make for a payday. "So how many minutes after we're off before you call Snow," she asked, deliberately using the girl's childhood nickname, "And tell her that she needs to play hero and save her childhood crush from her evil mother?"

It was his turn to chuckle softly. "At least five," he admitted. "Unless of course you'd like to pay for my silence...perhaps look the other way while I..."

"No, Jefferson," she said her tone steely. "We both know you won't keep any promises you make...and I don't pay blackmail."

"Really?" he drawled. "Did Regina ever figure out that Mommy set her up...knew ahead of time about her little assignation with the stable boy? That you got there so quickly not because Snow White broke her word, but because you were already there and waiting for the right time to interfere?"

"Goodbye, Jefferson," she snapped, tired of the gameplaying. Whatever he thought he knew, he was just guessing.

"Check her phone," he yelled. "You'll want to pay me, Cora...Cora!" He was still shouting her name when she hung up.

Tired and pissed off, Cora knew she should give herself time to calm down. Had it been anyone but Regina, she even could have done it, could have gone to an icy cold, likely very vicious place. But she'd never been capable of the sort of cold, rational decision making where her little girl was concerned. Regina was hers and no idiot child like Mary Margaret White was going to come between them.

Several minutes later, she reappeared in her bedroom, Regina's cell in hand. Her heart pounding in her chest, she froze for a second to admire the sight of her girl bound and stretched out for her pleasure. Regina's eyes were closed and she was writhing gently and straining against her bonds. Moving closer, she let her gaze linger on her daughter's sex, widespread and glistening. Cora's fingers itched and she fisted them tightly around the phone as she contemplated the girl. She'd long allowed Regina to deny her one thing she wanted and she'd allowed the defiance, let Regina think she had rights where her body was concerned, when in reality every inch of it belonged to Cora.

That bit of freedom had clearly had unintended consequences if Regina now thought she had a right to make deals with anyone, particularly anyone named White.

No more.

"That was Jefferson," Cora announced blandly.

A ripple of tension slid through Regina and her eyes snapped open. Her expression wary, she peered up at her mother.

Reaching down, Cora idly toyed with a swollen nipple, then scraped sharp nails along Regina's ribcage and down. "Why didn't you tell me Mary Margaret is back in town?" she drawled as she paced along the length of her daughter's slender frame, pausing to dip her fingers into warm folds. Regina's earlier orgasm and ongoing arousal ensured she was silky, soft, dripping wet, but at the same time, Cora had left her unsatisfied, so inner muscles pulsed and fought Cora's entrance when she pushed two fingers in. She looked up, spearing her girl with a sharp look that demanded an answer.

Regina gave herself away in her pause and the way she visibly debated what reply might best avoid punishment.

Cora pulled out and added a third finger, pushing through any resistance with sheer force. "You've been a very bad girl," she growled and held the phone up to reveal the texts with Mary Margaret's job offer.

"I was just curious what she'd offer," Regina insisted. "I had no intention of..."

"If you had spoken to me first, I might have allowed it..." Cora tossed the phone aside shook her head to broadcast her disappointment. "But now..." Moving to the foot of the bed, she climbed onto the mattress to kneel between slim thighs. Smiling wickedly, she settled her hand between slim thighs where she continued to work her fingers in and out of Regina's tight little cunt, diving in to gather more thick moisture, then spreading it around on the outstroke. "It's brought it to my attention that I've given you far too much leeway, my dear...allowed you to think you have rights where I'm concerned." She took a seat on the bed near Regina's hip. "Just so you understand, you don't."

"Mother..." Regina whispered, her voice little more than a tight rasp.

"For instance," Cora continued as if her girl hadn't spoken, "there's something I've wanted to do with you for ages, but I haven't forced it in hopes you'd eventually overcome your fears." She arched over her daughter, putting them nose to nose, and shook her head, her eyes seeming to gleam in the dim light. "That's never going to happen again, dear. My wishes are now the only ones that matter." She ducked her head to nip the very tip of a firm breast, then dragged her teeth along the slope before looking up again, pinning Regina in place. "Tonight we start training your cunt to my fist."

Regina's throat bobbed with her hard swallow. It was one of the few arguments she'd won and it was mildly horrifying how thrilled her body was by the idea of her mother going ahead anyway.

Fingers still stroking in and out of her daughter's body, Cora moved higher, teeth nipping softly here and there, tongue stroking, until her lips were right next to Regina's ear. "Now I'm going to release your ankles, and you aren't going to fight me. In fact, you're going to do everything I say and everything you can to help me fistfuck...your...cunt," she said, pronouncing each word slowly and precisely. "Because that's what good little girls do to make their mommies happy." She ran the sharp edge of her incisors along Regina's jawline. "And you want to make Mommy happy, don't you, baby?"

"Yes," Regina gasped before she could even think about it.

"Yes, what?" Cora demanded near her ear.

"Yes, Mommy," Regina stammered, her hips rolling in response to stroking fingers. She wanted to deny it, but there was a part of her that wanted her mother's sexual mastery, wanted to be fucked and sucked and made to do every perverted thing Cora could think of.

"You're already getting wetter, dear." Cora chuckled as if she'd read her little girl's mind. She kept her fingers moving, circling and rubbing and spreading silky moisture. "I think you like it when Mommy takes command," she hissed near Regina's ear and pushed two fingers inside. "In fact, I think a part of you is thrilled that Mommy's finally going to completely own your cunt."

A tiny whimper bubbled up from Regina's chest. She wanted to deny the accusation, but her hips jerked upward, pushing onto invading fingers like a marionette dancing to Cora's tune.

"That's right, my love. Your body knows what it needs," Cora breathed as she momentarily took command of her daughter's mouth to push inside with her tongue, drinking in her soft groan of surrender. "It knows Mommy will make everything better," she whispered as she pushed to her knees. "And I promise you, you will come so hard when I'm inside of you."

"Mama, please..." Regina whined, her body trembling and shifting restlessly beneath her mommy.

"Please fuck you, Cora finished for her with a triumphant smile. "Trust me, baby, I will." She stroked Regina's calf down to where the bindings were latched around her ankle. "But I'm going to release your ankle now...and I need you to do exactly what I tell you." Regina was a bit wild eyed, and it was important to control her completely and not let the situation get out of hand. "Can you do that for me?" Cora held her daughter's gaze, silently willing her to do as told.

Regina nodded. "Mama..." Her pussy ached and throbbed and she knew she wasn't strong enough to resist her mother's dark commands.

"You know I've only ever done what's best for you," Cora reminded her. "When I release your ankles, I want you to spread your legs even wider and open yourself for my use."

Regina bobbed her chin in a jerky nod.

"Good girl," Cora praised and freed one ankle and then the other, smiling as Regina did as told. "Now raise your knees and put your feet flat on the mattress," she ordered her girl as she reached down to fondle her dripping sex.

Momentarily panicked, Regina froze.

Cora was almost glad for the minor resistance. It gave her an excuse to discipline her little girl. She slapped Regina's inner thigh with her palm just hard enough to sting. "Now!"

Regina gasped and her thighs snapped apart and into position.

A hint of a smile curved Cora's lips. "Good to know you haven't forgotten all of your training." She hooked her hands under Regina's knees, guiding her into the perfect position, then took a moment to appreciate her handiwork. "You may have the most beautiful cunt I've ever seen," she praised.

Regina rocked her hips, her whole body quivering as though Cora's words had been an actual caress.

"It's going to be perfect wrapped around my hand." Cora rubbed her fingers over Regina's sex, sweeping them back and forth, then she reversed and broke contact and brought her palm down in a quick slap right over Regina's clit.

Regina jumped, shook, and moaned all at once as her entire sex pulsed sharply, the sensation a dangerous mix of pleasure with just a flicker of pain.

"My little girl liked that," Cora drawled.

"No," Regina hissed, but muscles clenched deep in her pussy.

"You shouldn't lie to Mommy," Cora chastised and circled her fingers around Regina's entrance before just barely slipping inside. She tipped her head up, letting her gaze trail from Regina's spread cunt up until their eyes met and she smiled. Her girl looked so pretty with her arms stretched over her head, and her pussy splayed out. Fingers playing over soft flesh, she allowed herself to enjoy buttery soft folds before delivering another quick, sharp slap.

Regina gasped and her whole body surged up in search of more.

Cora pushed deep with three fingers, a triumphant smile on her lips when she felt Regina open up as though her cunt had let out a small gasp. Worked every time. She pulled halfway out, pushed in again with all four and felt Regina open up a little more. Muscles flexed up and down her arm as she pulled back, pushed again. She knew her little girl's needs. No more delays. "It's time," she whispered and folded her thumb tight into her palm. "But you have to do your share." She pushed again, gaining a little more depth. "Brace your feet and push back," she ordered and retreated just enough to gain a little momentum when she shoved again, this time with a twisting motion.

"Mommy." Groaning low in her chest, Regina planted her feet hard into the mattress and thrust her hips.

"That's right, dear," Cora demanded. "Let me in." She pressured deeper. "I can feel every damn muscle in your cunt," she hissed. She edged back a tiny bit, then thrust and twisted her wrist. Powerful muscles clenched and fought, but determined not to be denied, Cora bullied on through and suddenly she felt hot flesh, all slick and soft, close around the heel of her hand. "Mine," she ground out possessively.

Regina thrust, a desperate cry escaping her lips, and came, the violent influx of sensation utterly overwhelming her in an instant.

And Cora fucked her right through it, pulling back, plunging deep, the clutch of slick flesh too tight to move much, but every thrust conquering a little more territory.

Breathing hard, her skin damp with sweat, Regina tipped her head back, her voice little more than a gasp, "Don't stop...don't...stop..."

"I won't," Cora promised. "Not until you are completely fucked out, little girl." She settled her free hand on Regina's pelvis and pressed her thumb into her daughter's swollen clit, rubbing and mashing and circling. "Not until you know every last fucking inch of you belongs to me."

More hard thrusts and rough caresses and Regina came again, a dull scream torn from her throat as it happened.

Her arm starting to ache, Cora shifted her knees to brace herself better. Her breath was coming in harsh pants as she redoubled her efforts, then suddenly she bottomed out and there was no going any deeper. "Every fucking inch of you is mine," she growled, pulled out and pounded in again.

"Fuck me, Mommy," Regina cried out, her whole body surging into Cora's marauding fist. "Own my cunt..." Her eyes rolled back and she whined. "Own me."

Laughing in her victory, Cora redoubled her efforts and fucked faster, harder, varying the rhythm and the depth, the scent and feel of Regina's cunt a swirling haze of pleasurable temptations. Suddenly she scooped her free hand under Regina's ass, lifting to guide her. "Roll over," she ordered. "I want a bite of that ass."

It wasn't the most graceful maneuver ever, but she got Regina on her hands and knees without losing her ownership of her cunt and that was all that mattered to Cora. "Mine," she growled again and ducked down, nipping her daughter's ass hard enough to leave a mark. Plunging her fist deep again, she could feel the ripple and crush of every spasm clamping down around.

"Mommy," Regina mewled, her voice small and high pitched.

Cora spanked her ass sharply and felt the milking squeeze of a fresh round of spasms. She'd expected to have to work to drag one orgasm from her girl this first time. Instead, it was hard to tell one orgasm from the next. Hardly the reaction of a woman eager for milquetoast little Snow White's attentions. After being treated more roughly than ever, Regina was coming harder than she had in ages.

It seemed obvious to Cora that she'd had much too light a hand of late. "Mommy's here." She pulled her hand back slightly, smiling at the way Regina's body clamped down as if to hold her in place. "But you've been a very bad girl, and that means Mommy needs to get you back under control." She thrust hard, smiling as she felt another flood of slick lubricant ease the way.

"N-no," Regina gasped, finally trying to summon some resistance, though Cora had to wonder if it was really meant to make her enforce even harsher rules. It reminded her of the early days when her girl had been so adamant she wanted none of it even as her body betrayed her at every turn and sought out more of the harsh fucking she clearly craved. Sometimes she'd been quite convinced Regina deliberately ramped her up to make things even rougher.

"Yes, dear," she clipped and duck her head to deliver another, much softer bite. "I've been remiss and given you far too much freedom lately." Another soft bite and a twisting thrust with her hand drew a ragged cry and another hard ripple of internal muscles. Cora bit again, harder this time, her teeth leaving a hint of an indentation. "When what you really needed is a much firmer hand."

Regina grunted incoherently and her head tipped forward. "Mommy," she groaned.

"Don't bother denying it," Cora said sharply. "You lie, my dear, and I can feel your cunt getting wetter and grabbing my hand."

Regina wordlessly pushed back onto Cora's invading fist.

Cora spanked lightly with her free hand. "From now on, I set the rules and the first rule is I do whatever I want to your hot little ass, and the second rule is you don't get a vote." Another quick spank drew a low moan. "I'm responsible for keeping you clothed and fed and coming every night. You're responsible for nothing. You want to fight me, feel free. I love conquering you and making you my sweet, little bitch, then punishing for the temerity of doing anything but what I say."

Another twisting thrust brought a keening cry.

"You want to try and freeze me out," Cora continued, "That's fine too. I'll either fuck my way through you until you scream or make you wait for it until you offer to do every possible, filthy thing you can think of just to get me to fuck you again." Another bite and quick spank had Regina crying out and her cunt flooding. "Whenever the servants are off duty, you're naked and ready for my use unless I specify otherwise," she added, laying down a new set of rules. "I choose all your clothes, set your hours, own you completely." She spanked again. "Understood?" When Regina didn't immediately answer, she delivered a harder slap and ground out, "I said, 'Understood?'"

"Yes, Mommy," Regina gasped.

"Better," Cora murmured, then tightened her fist, but didn't thrust this time. "Now Fuck yourself on my hand, baby...give me your cunt." Time for Regina to understand things had changed and it was time for her to surrender completely.

"Mama..."

"Do it!"

Muscles rippling, Regina tried to push back on the invading fist, but the sensation was too much and her eyes rolled back while her muscles locked in instinctive refusal. Her teeth gritted and sweat beaded on her skin, but she couldn't do it. "Can't," she whimpered. "It's too much."

"No, it's not. Not for my girl," Cora snarled. "Now prove you're worthy of being my fuck toy." She hooked her arm around Regina's midsection, resting her cheek against that magnificent ass. "Make Mommy proud and fuck my hand."

"Mommy," Regina whimpered.

"Mommy can't help you this time. You have to do it yourself," Cora bit out. "Now dig deep. And. Fuck. Mommy's. Hand."

Teeth gritted against the darkness hovering at the edges of her vision, Regina clawed her fingers into the sheets and every muscle pulled spring steel taut as she dragged herself backwards a couple of inches. Just enough to force Cora's hand a little deeper.

"That's right, baby," Cora encouraged. "You can do it."

Her breathing harsh, skin running with sweat, Regina pulled herself forward again, sliding her cunt against Cora's invading fist. A grunt and then she pushed back again, harder, this time.

"Good girl." Cora praised and spanked each ass cheek, setting a rhythm.

Using the sheets for purchase, Regina pushed back, pulled forward, pushed back again, gaining momentum with each thrust until she was pounding herself onto Cora's arm. In that moment, she was nothing but a cunt made to fuck her mommy's fist.

"Now make mommy proud and come," Cora growled. "Come for me because you're so fucking grateful I own you."

And somehow, even though it shouldn't have been possible, Regina came. Her cunt clamped down, muscles rippling around Cora's hand while her hips spasmed out of her control, still slamming into Cora with short, fast jerks. "Mommy," she gasped desperately. "Coming for you, Mommy."

"Fuck my hand, baby," Cora ordered and spanked Regina's ass. "Fuck it until you can't move anymore."

Her whole body jerking like she was getting hit with electric shocks, Regina shook and twitched, low groans escaping her lips until finally, she buckled. The muscles in her arms no longer strong enough to hold her upright, she collapsed forward, tumbling into the sheets with a soft cry.

Cora relaxed her hand and pulled it free with a wet sound. "You did so well," she exhaled, the arm braced around Regina's hips pulling taut to hug her close.

"Mama," Regina whispered.

"I'm here," Cora assured her as she clambered up to sprawl next to and draped over her daughter's back. "I'm always here for you."

Regina shivered and mumbled, "Hold me, Mommy." There were a few tears on her cheeks.

"I will, love," Cora whispered. "I can't think of anything better than holding my little girl." Pressing up against the full length of Regina's slender frame, she enfolded her in her arms. "You were beautiful." She'd earned the praise, proving Cora understood her girl's needs. A shiver of awareness slid over Cora as Regina squirmed under her, the resulting friction setting off pleasant flashfires of heat. "You are an amazing fuck, little girl," she whispered and ground her pelvis into her daughter's ass.

"Mommy," Regina moaned and pushed her ass up into Cora.

"That's right," Cora exhaled. She almost never came more than once in a night, but her little girl's performance had left her body on fire and demanding some satisfaction. "Mommy loves her girl...but right now, she needs a little attention of her own." She nibbed the side of Regina's neck. "Move that ass for me, baby."

Regina pushed up again, moaning as Cora ground into her backside, coating it in thick wetness.

Working her cunt against the firm globes of Regina's buttocks, Cora shuddered. "You feel so good under me," she groaned. "Right where you belong," she growled, her voice raw and sexual.

A low groan bubbled up from Regina's chest and she pushed her hips up at Cora. "Come on me, Mommy."

"Good girl," Cora hissed. Already on the edge of orgasm, she dragged her sex over soft flesh, fucking with fast, sweeping strokes that sent electric shocks through her with every thrust. "So fucking good," she gasped, hips moving faster now, every brush leaving the girl's ass glistening and slick with moisture, marking her. "Going to come on your ass," she hissed, pounding her groin into the curve of muscular buttocks. "So hard." Suddenly, her orgasm swept over her with overwhelming force. Her hips pounded into Regina's ass a few more times and then she all but collapsed, sprawling on top of Regina. "My beautiful baby girl," she sighed and enfolded her girl in her arms.

They were both asleep in moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I updated it about twelve hours later when I realized I posted the wrong file. Same basic events, but hopefully a bit more detailed now.

4

Still more asleep than awake, Cora reached blindly for the body that should have been next to her in bed only to come up short. Blinking owlishly, she pushed upright and shoved her hair out of her eyes. Thin dawn light spilled in through the french doors on the opposite side of the room, the illumination just enough for her to confirm the room was empty. Cursing softly, she laid her palm on the other side of the bed. It was cool to the touch. "Damnit," she hissed as she realized Regina was gone. She tried to remember if she'd released her from her bonds or if she'd slipped them on her own.

Her daughter could be quite clever and agile when she needed to be.

Either way, somebody had been a very bad girl. After all, Cora had laid down very strict rules the night before, and Regina simply had ignored them.

Clearly she needed a reminder there were new rules in place. Cora flexed her fingers, already imagining the spanking she was going to deliver with bare assed and bent over her knees. She flexed her hand again, smiling as she contemplated the way her little girl would squirm.

Shaking off the fantasy, she pushed out of bed and reached for her discarded robe slipping into it to ward off the chill in the air. The smell of fresh coffee tickled her nose and she stepped into her office to pour a cup, noting the Regina had gone with the dark hazelnut roast.

She was still musing on whether it would be a better reward if she lightened Regina's spanking or made it extra firm when something clattered on the ground floor, reminding her that she was no longer alone in the house.

The servants arrived at six, so they'd been in for awhile already, preparing breakfast for the stable staff as well as herself and Regina. Later, would be time for other household chores and prepping more food for family and staff through the day. Horse farms, much like armies often ran on their stomachs. They knew better than to leave the ground floor before Cora came down, and even then, they were only allowed onto the second floor with its seemingly innocent bedrooms, bathrooms, and normal closets, not the third where her office and the playroom she occupied now were located, accessible only by an antique elevator or a narrow staircase that was kept locked. If anyone wondered why, she simply explained her office was there and there were trade secrets in the files. So far no one had asked too many questions. It helped that she paid well, gave good benefits and punished any transgressions on her privacy fiercely.

Still nursing her coffee, she stepped back into the playroom and out onto the small, attached balcony, taking up a position in the shade of the gabled roof above the french doors. Her gaze swung down to touch on Regina's personal training ring where it was set only a short distance from the house and within easy view of all of Cora's rooms.

An early morning mist still hung in the air, giving everything a slight blue tint. Regina was already at work in the ring, putting a dapple-gray mare through her paces. The horse was small and stocky with a ungainly looking gait, but Regina had picked her personally for a pair of little girls, eight and ten, whose mother wanted to start them riding. They lived on the edge of town with their mother and her older sister, or at least the women claimed to be sisters, though they looked nothing alike and Cora had noted they seemed far more interested in one another than was remotely seemly.

According to Regina, the dapple might not be the prettiest, but she was a perfect children's mount, smart, steady, and reliably gentle, so despite her aesthetic issues, Cora had deferred. She might have a tight hand on most business matters, but when it came to horses, Regina was firmly in charge, and aside from an occasional bit of fussing to make sure her power was respected, Cora allowed it.

As Cora watched, Regina kicked the dapple to a lope, weaving her in and out of various obstacles scattered around the ring, her body language comfortable and easy in the saddle. She tutted softly as she noted the dark jeans and t-shirt she'd opted for. That was going to have to go. Cora preferred lighter colors, white riding pants or, when not dealing with clients, even a faded pair of pale blue jeans that clung to her muscular thigh and ass like a second skin. As for the t-shirt. No. From now on it was button down shirts with the top three buttons left open at all times, preferably collared, but she might allow a few henley sweaters come cold weather. Regina had a beautiful throat and chest, Cora wanted to be able to appreciate them through the day.

She flexed her fingers, once again contemplating the punishment for that bit of defiance. Regina's ass quivered so beautifully under the lash and she knew if she slipped her fingers between shapely thighs she'd find her slick and inviting, probably before the first spank, but certainly after. She'd had to quit the spanking while she was still quite young when she became aware of her little girl's growing arousal at those times.

Continuing under those circumstances would have been wholly inappropriate, so Cora had found other means of discipline, but she'd filed the information away for future reference.

A hint of a smile touched her lips as she remembered delivering that first spanking her girl had received in so many years and how wet she'd been by the end.

Regina flicked her quirt against the dapple's flanks and felt a tiny flick of her own. Perhaps she'd bring her own quirt to discipline her girl. That had some definite possibilities. Regina took her mount over a low jump, allowed a couple of strides, then released the reins.

The dapple came to a sharp stop and froze in place.

Cora realized that was the plan when she saw the way Regina leaned forward to speak to her and pat her neck before she picked the reins up again and went back to the training runs. She dropped the reins four more times, praising the horse each time she stopped in her tracks.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Cora made herself comfortable in the shadows, well aware of just how to position herself to watch in secret while she sipped her coffee and enjoyed the show. Her daughter really was quite stunning in these moments.

She was still comfortably ensconced out of view when she glimpsed a dust cloud kicking up on the road leading in from the main highway. She tensed, a frown creasing her brow as a white jeep pulled into view. Cora's mouth pursed into a thin line. Oh, hell no. It couldn't be.

But it was, she realized, as the vehicle pulled up to the training ring and a figure with short dark hair climbed out. Cora shook her head in disbelief, amazed at the audacity of some people.

Snow White had decided to pay a visit.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Regina brought Granny, so named for her dappled silver-gray coat and motherly demeanor, around in a wide pivot and stared at the white Jeep that rolled up to the training ring. It was a newer model than in Snow's earlier years, but looked much the same. "Oh hell," she muttered under her breath and glanced toward the house. No sign of her mother, but that didn't necessarily mean much. Cora liked to watch unseen and she had a dozen places from which to do so.

Mary Margaret 'Snow' White climbed out, her hair in the same pixie cut she'd worn in college, her clothes just as dowdy as ever. Even her pinched, disapproving expression was painfully familiar.

"Snow," Regina acknowledged, using the childhood nickname with a small nod and a wary smile. The boyish look hardly seemed very Snow White like, but Mary Margaret had always liked the small gestures, and while she had her good side, she'd been a self entitled prat as often as not. Judgng by her expression, it didn't appear that time and her recent divorce had mellowed her much. "What brings you here?"

"I got in last night and I was hoping...well, I was hoping I'd hear from you by now, then Daddy said he saw you at the party last night, but you didn't even stay and talk to him, just ran off with your mother." Mary Margaret's lip curled disdainfully on the word mother. "I thought I should come on over and see what's going on."

"I'm not sure that was the wisest choice," Regina said, her tone noncommital. She really didn't want a fight, and if Mary Margaret pushed too hard, they'd get one. Mary Margaret detested Cora Mills and it was entirely mutual, with each regarding the other as a blight that should be removed from the universe. Mary Margaret invading Cora's territory was not likely to have good results.

Mary Margaret clambered onto the fence around the ring, and swung one leg and then the other over so she was sitting on top and they were close to being at the same height. "Regina, I know how she can be, so I don't blame you for being afraid, but I'm here now...and Daddy's promised he'll help too. Just get in the Jeep and come with me, and we'll keep you safe from her."

Regina couldn't hold back a look of distaste. She could just imagine how Leopold would keep her safe. A shudder of disgust slid through her at the thought of being pinned under that sweaty, hairy body. She seriously considered pointing out a few home truths about Mary Margaret's Daddy, only to discard the notion. The girl would never believe it and the argument would only keep her here longer. "I don't need to be kept safe from anyone." Except Leopold perhaps. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Mary Margaret pulled up short, clearly in shock. "Are you saying you're refusing my offer?" she demanded.

Regina shrugged. "I was curious what you thought my skills are worth these days, but I wasn't looking for some grand rescue." She shook her head. "No matter what you think, I don't need it." She had her doubts and her issues, but they weren't necessarily what Snow assumed them to be and in her experience, Snow's version of fixing problems invariably made things much worse.

Snow waved her answer off. "God, she's gotten into your head again." She shook her head unhappily. "How could you let her do that, Regina?" she demanded bitterly. "Especially now that I'm home and can help you."

"Help me?" Regina exhaled. She hooked a booted calf over the pommel of her saddle and got comfortable. This was likely to take awhile. Snow could be amazingly oblivious about the consequences of her bullying need to decide what was best for others. "Snow, please...just...don't."

"I know I handled things badly before," Mary Margaret admitted. "But I'm not a child now. I understand you don't love my father...even though he wants to help you as much as I do," she insisted. "That's why I know we can beat her this time. With all of us working together..."

"No, Snow..."

"But..."

"No," Regina said firmly, determined not to be drawn back into the old conflicts. "Despite what you think, my mother is not some fairy tale villain who need vanquishing."

"I just don't see how you can turn this down," Snow complained, sounding somewhere between frustrated and angry. "It would be perfect..."

"Maybe for you," Regina interrupted sharply. "But I..."

"Damnit, Regina," Snow all but shouted and pushed off the fence to land inside the ring. A couple of long strides took her forward until she was standing beside Granny. "You need to get away from her and now that I'm back, I can help you."

"Snow..." Regina began but her old friend spoke over her.

"Does she even pay you at all?" Snow demanded, then swept her hand around to indicate their surroundings. "And what about the farm? It was your father's. His family built it. It should be yours, but instead, it's hers..."

"That's not really your business..."

"Of course it's my business. You're my friend and she's not good for you."

Regina sighed softly. She really should have ignored Snow's texts. Then she'd at least have had plausible deniability that she never got them. But she'd been curious.

Curiosity had always been her biggest weakness.

Mary Margaret reached out to settle a hand on Regina's knee. "You know you can trust me," she insisted. "I'd do anything for you."

Regina's gaze dropped to that hand, then swept back up to take in Mary Margaret's adoring expression. "I suspect your husband wouldn't appreciate that sentiment."

Mary Margaret waved that off. "I fail to see what James has to do with anything. Even if we were still together, he's never decided my friendships. And now...well...all he was interested in was my money."

"I am sorry for that," Regina sighed, then shook her head. "But Mary Margaret, what you're trying to do here, it's really not..."

"Come work for me," the younger woman interrupted, and squeezed Regina's knee. "Let me take care of you. You know I..." She stumbled over the words for a moment and stepped closer as the hand on Regina's knee slid down to cup the back of her calf and her other hand found the toe of her boot, holding on firmly. "Regina, I can give you a new life, away from her..."

"By marrying your father and playing Mommy to you?" she asked, not quite able to hide old bitternesses. This wasn't the first time the girl had thought to push her a way that only benefited Mary Margaret in an effort to 'save' her.

Mary Margaret flinched. "That was a silly child who didn't understand...things..." She clutched Regina's leg more tightly, her expression intense. "I'm grown up now though, and I...I just want to help."

"You tried to blackmail me into marrying your father..."

"I was trying to do the right thing, and I didn't understand. All I could see was that Daddy could take on your mother, but, Regina, I'm grown up now." She leaned closer, her chest bumping up against Regina's boot. "And powerful enough now that I can stand up to her...and rich enough to take care of you..."

"Excuse me?" Regina hissed, dark brows rising high as she peered down at Mary Margaret. She shook her head, eyes blazing. "I wasn't interested in being kept by your father and I'm sure as hell not looking to be your property either," she snapped, and backed the horse up, breaking Mary Margaret's grip.

"Regina, it's not like..."

"Spare me," Regina snarled, eyes flashing. "I'm glad you came into your inheritance, but I'm not for sale."

"It's not like..."

"Really, child, she said no," Cora's voice sharp and full of disdain cut through the air.

Mary Margaret spun, expression twisting with anger as her eyes landed on the newcomer.

Meanwhile, Regina backed Granny up another pace as if she feared there might be bloodshed. Given the loathing between Mary Margaret and her mother, not entirely impossible. Her gaze found her mother in full regal glory, her black riding togs sleek and form fitting, hair and makeup perfect to anyone who didn't know her usual standards. She must have made a sound barrier breaking effort to get down to the ring.

"One would think you'd at least begin to suspect Regina isn't interested," Cora continued, every word intended to twist the knife, "but here you are, back again, and still begging for...what should we call it...attention?"

A muscle compressed along the line of Snow's jaw and her hands fisted at her sides. "Don't you dare..." Snow didn't finish, just stood stock still for a moment. "You don't deserve her...not when you've got her under your thumb, and work her like a damn slave," she spat.

Eyebrows climbing high on her forehead, Cora smirked, barely resisting several replies. "I know it's your fondest dream, dear, that I'm some hideously abusive monster, but if you think my daughter is some mindless little drone like you, you haven't been paying attention."

A small, inarticulate sound of rage leaked through Mary Margaret's clenched teeth and she stormed up to the fence as though she might have gone for Cora's throat without the barrier. Which was actually not as unlikely as most would have imagined. "I know what you are," she hissed at the older woman.

A serpentine smile curved crimson lips. "I doubt that, my dear," Cora drawled. "However, what you should know by now is that Regina doesn't wish to go with you."

Mary Margaret shook her head, lip curling with dislike. "She's just afraid of you. Otherwise she'd..."

Cora's soft laugh hung in the air as she nodded toward Regina. "Look at her," she commanded. "It's you she's backing away from, not me." She scaled the fence, dropping over on the other side in order to step up to Granny. Holding Regina's gaze, she reached out to pat her daughter's knee lightly, then left her hand resting along her upper thigh. "Does she look afraid of me?" she asked Mary Margaret without looking back at her.

Mary Margaret didn't respond, but her mouth pursed into an angry line and she folded her arms across her chest.

Her back to Mary Margaret, Cora held Regina's gaze, her smile blatantly sexual. " _You were a very bad girl, this morning_ ," she mouthed. " _Leaving before I had a chance to approve your wardrobe_." She fingered the navy denim under her palm and eyeballed the black t-shirt Regina wore. " _You're going to get such a spanking for that tonight, my dear._.."

"Regina," Mary Margaret broke in at last. "Come with me now. I can help you."

"She doesn't need your help, dear," Cora threw over her shoulder before turning back to her daughter. " _You need me_ ," she mouthed to Regina. " _To fuck and suck your cunt after that spanking...when it's aching and you feel like you won't survive if you don't come_." She jerked her head to indicate Mary Margaret. " _Now tell the little girl to go away._ "

A delicate shiver slid over Regina's skin as her mother continued caressing her thigh, reminding her of all the pleasures she could bring. Her cunt throbbed right on cue, the remaining ache from the games of the night only intensifying the sensation. Cora smiled as if she'd read her daughter's mind, and maybe she had, Regina thought. Sometimes her mother knew her better than she knew herself.

Smiling wickedly, Cora edged her fingers just a little higher and flexed the very tips, subtly massaging and reminding Regina just who was in command. Still smiling, she idly shifted her hand until her palm was resting on top of Regina's thighs, while her fingers draped dangerously close to the fly on her jeans. Raw temptation gleamed in Cora's eyes. She wanted to push it farther.

A shiver of awareness slid over Regina's skin. She wondered if Cora was going to stop there, or just go ahead and push her fingers even higher, daring Mary Margaret to notice. She was shaking gently, her heart slamming an unsteady rhythm in her chest. Her gaze still locked on her mother's wicked smile, she spoke to Mary Margaret. "You need to leave now, Mary Margaret." She needed to get this back under control before all hell broke loose.

"Regina, please..."

Regina didn't look at her. Her entire focus was on her mother...and the growing ache in her groin. "I didn't ask you to come here," she snapped as she finally looked up, spearing the younger woman in place. "And I sure as hell don't want whatever plans you've decided are best for me."

Cora's answering smile sent a quiver through Regina had her tightening her thighs on Granny's flanks.

"Reg..."

"Go," Regina all but shouted.

Cora did a neat pivot, a smirk on her lips as she peered at Snow. "Do I need to call security?" she, asked, her tone polite.

Snow glared, but she climbed back over the fence and back into her car, though not before promising, "This isn't over yet."

"I beg to differ," Cora disagreed with a wicked smile.

Mary Margaret didn't reply, just slammed the car door and peeled out, leaving nothing but dust in her wake.

"Should I ask if you were tempted?" Cora asked once they were alone again.

Angry at both of them, Regina didn't bother with a reply, just slid off Granny's back and dropped to the ground. "C'mon, girl," she said to the horse as she rubbed her cheek and neck and led her toward the small barn attached to the training ring. Inside, she led Granny into a stall, then quickly stripped off her saddle and hefted it onto a rack. That done, she grabbed what she needed and started currying the patiently waiting mare.

Stepping into the doorway, Cora leaned against the jamb, arms folded loosely across her chest, feet crossed at the ankles. She watched the process with some degree of interest. The clients in question were filthy rich and paying handsomely, and she had to admit, Regina seemed to have chosen well. The beast might be borderline homely with an ugly gait, but she never twitched, just stood relaxed and calm while Regina worked. After witnessing the tensions between the humans, most of the horses on the farm would have been dancey and stressed at a minimum. "She seems very even tempered," she said at last.

"She is," Regina confirmed flatly.

"Good." They both fell silent for a long moment, then finally, not liking the sense of being avoided, Cora straightened away from the jamb, pacing behind her daughter. Regina didn't pause in her measured movement, but Cora knew her daughter was tracking her from the tension across her back and shoulders. Smiling wryly, she stepped right up to her and reached out, wrapping an arm around her body to pull her close. "You aren't nearly as good at ignoring me, as you think you are, dear," she murmured near her ear.

Regina's stomach muscles clenched and there was a tiny catch in her breath, but otherwise, she didn't respond.

"Poor little Mary Margaret," Cora mused through a soft, acid chuckle. "So desperate for what she can never have." She spread her hand possessively and pulled Regina more firmly against her chest. "That's you, my dear, in case you're wondering," she hissed near her ear.

"Mother..." Regina exhaled sharply. Her hand trembled gently where it rested on Granny's withers.

"Mmm?" Cora mumbled near her ear, holding on while she wrapped her other arm around Regina's torso to palm a full breast. "I could get very upset with you for not throwing her highness off the property the moment she showed up." She kissed the side of her daughter's neck. "That silly ninny takes advantage of your kindness every chance she gets."

"She was just trying to help," Regina felt the need to point out. After all, Snow would have been the hero of the story to most people looking in from the outside.

"She was trying to own you just like she always does," Cora corrected, her tone disgusted before turning soft and seductive. "You know that's my job." She squeezed the breast in her possession, kneading slowly and running her thumb over a taut nipple.

"A groom could come in at any time," Regina rasped, her breath ragged and uneven.

Cora shrugged and dropping her hand to Regina's waistband. "And all they'd see from the door is you currying a horse while I watch...provided you keep working." She'd been careful to keep all of her activities behind the cover of Granny's body. Working surreptitiously, she eased the top button free.

"What are you..."

"You know the answer to that." Cora tsked and slid the zipper pull down. "I'm using my sweet, little girl, and making sure she understands exactly whose property she is." Pushing dark hair out of her way, she leaned in and dropped a sharp, suctioning kiss on the back of Regina's neck, purposely marking her. "Mine," she said very softly.

A hard spasm shook Regina from head to toe. It didn't matter that this was wicked and dangerous and so very wrong, her body wanted it in all the ways she knew it shouldn't. She whimpered softly, painfully aware of the raw ache in her cunt where the rough treatment of the night before had only intensified the sensations, and reminded her of how much she craved that possessive, rough side of her mother.

A soft laugh on her lips, Cora slipped her fingertips inside Regina's jeans, just barely stroking her stomach. "Bad girl," she snapped when she discovered underwear blocking her way. She tightened her hold, pulling Regina hard into her pelvis and delivered a fast swat that fell mostly on her hip.

The sharp flare of pleasure-pain drew a harsh gasp and a tiny whimper from Regina and she caught her lower lip between her teeth as she fought the urge to beg for more.

"You know you aren't allowed panties without express permission," Cora reminded her and spanked again. "When I get my fingers in you, you'd better be wet as hell, or we're going to have a serious discussion about appropriate behavior." Then she thrust her fingers under silky fabric.

There was a soft, liquid sound and Regina shook, her whole body trembling as slim fingers pressed into the damp crevice between her thighs.

"Good girl," Cora whispered and stroked her fingers very slowly through slick, satiny flesh. "I want you to know I'm going to fuck you extra hard tonight," she explained as she began exploring soft folds. "Because I can," she admitted. "And because I think you need a little reminder that I'm the only one with a right to this cunt." She spread her fingers wide, laying claim and squeezing firmly. "Mine," she growled.

Regina's free hand clawed into a tight fist and the curry comb froze in place on Granny's flank. "Yours," she gasped without meaning to, any intention she might have had of not surrendering to her mother's will completely broken.

Cora tsked. "You need to keep working, dear," she teased, deliberately dragging things out and making it harder for her little girl. She needed a bit of payback for finding her nemesis on their land, trying to take away what was hers. "You wouldn't want anyone to look in and get suspicious." She dragged her index finger right over Reging's clit, holding her up when her knees threatened to buckle.

Teeth gritted, Regina began moving the comb again, the movements short and jerky and not at all her usual smooth stroke.

"You have the softest cunt," Cora murmured as she worked the soft flesh wrapped around her fingertips. "All silky...warm...clingy..." She rubbed tight inner walls, deliberately rubbing in a way she knew made Regina throb.

Regina moaned very softly, painfully aware of each dragging caress deep inside her cunt, and the convulsions that made her inner walls pulse and tremble. Weak with want, she let her head fall back onto her mother's shoulder.

It occurred to Cora that she really should chastise her girl and remind her to straighten up and keep working, but Regina sagged again her and moaned, her body language all softness and surrender and she couldn't resist the need to own her completely. She almost wished a groom would intrude and see just how thoroughly Regina was hers. "Tell me how much you want me to fingerfuck you," she commanded as she tapped Regina's clit lightly. "Or maybe you'd rather my mouth," she taunted.

"Anything," Regina gasped as her cunt throbbed violently in response to her mother's softly spoken words. "Just own me...fuck your little girl." She no longer cared if someone saw them like this.

Cora chuckled softly. "I think having Mommy protect you from the silly ninny made baby all hot and bothered."

Regina wanted to deny it, but she couldn't resist the urge to work her hips, deliberately riding exploring fingers. She knew there would be hell to pay later, but Cora's ownership left her so damn aroused, she wasn't sure she cared. "Fuck me, Mama...show me how you own my cunt."

"That's my girl," Cora praised. "I probably shouldn't reward you for being so bad," she mused.

A soft whimper on her lips, her cunt in agony, terror in her eyes, Regina shook her head. "Please," she begged. "I need you."

"Don't worry," Cora soothed, her fingers dancing. "Oh, I thought about working you up, then quitting right before your orgasm..." she admitted, the temptation still there in her voice. "But that seems a bit cruel...and honestly, I'm not sure I could let go before you've come at least once." Her girl was so beautiful when she was like this, all weak and pleading.

Regina's head fell forward and a tiny, pained sound escaped her lips.

Cora wrapped her free hand around Regina's upper chest to grab her by the throat just under her jaw. "Head up," she bit out and forced Regina to straighten. "I've always taken care of you and I always will." She mouthed the side of her daughter's neck, and left another dark mark, leaving a tangible reminder of just who was in charge. "Unlike some people." She pushed her fingers deeper, scraping them just a little roughly over soft flesh. "She will never make you feel like this," she growled, rubbing silky inner walls and dragging her fingers over Regina's swollen clit with increasing speed and pressure.

"Mommy," Regina whimpered as the forbidden pleasure flared like an electrical spark in her cunt.

"That's right, baby," Cora cooed in her ear and used the heel of her hand against Regina's clit as she forced her fingers even deeper. "Come for Mommy."

A hard tremor shook Regina and she lost her grip on Granny's back as her knees buckled.

Tightening her hold, Cora cushioned her collapse without ever slowing her stroking fingers. "That's right," she hissed. "Come on my fingers, baby."

Regina's whole body seemed to pulse and she thrust her hips into invading fingers, instinctively trying to draw them deeper and get more of the sweet friction.

Cora stroked a few more times, diving deep and rubbing hard until she heard Regina's breath catch and felt the tension ripple through her. She seemed to hang poised, her body arched, muscles taut, face twisted into a grimace of raw pleasure. "Come," was all Cora said, her voice little more than a whisper.

Ever obedient, Regina did exactly as told, her body shuddering under the impact of the rich pleasure Cora gave her. It was quick and intense and Cora made no effort to hold her on the peak, simply let it wash through her and on. "Good girl," she praised in the aftermath, holding her daughter tenderly as she collapsed, limp and weak. She pressed a soft kiss to Regina's forehead. "See, dear, Mommy knows best."

Regina closed her eyes, struggling to breathe slowly and deeply as she caught her breath.

She was still half kneeling, half lying in her mother's arms when they heard the thud of booted footsteps and a familiar voice called out, "Miss Mills...Regina...are you in here?" It was Archie Hopper, their stable manager, sounding distressed.

"Damnit," Regina mouthed, flinching at the way her mother smirked. "One sec," she called out, afraid he might come in if she didn't answer. She pushed to her feet, smoothing one hand down Granny's neck as she peered across the horse's back at the tall redhead where he stood in the doorway. "Sorry, I was just checking one of her hooves," she explained shakily. "I was afraid she'd picked up a rock." She clamped down on the panicked impulse to offer more explanations. After all, he had no way of knowing something was going on. Explain too much and she was likely to spark more curiosity, not less.

He looked a little blank, but nodded his head. "Ah." He peered down at his hands where they were clutched together in front of him and explained his presence, "I just wanted to let you know the veterinarian was by."

Trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, Regina nodded. "Oh, good." She could do this, just talk to Archie until he hurried off the way he usually did. Then she suddenly felt Cora's hands on her hips and then the brush of silky hair as she leaned in and soft lips brushed her abdomen and every muscle in her body seemed to clench and throb, including the ones deep in her sex. Her hands clenched tightly and she had to fight not to moan. How the hell could she be aroused again this quickly? She blinked as she fought the sensations and tried to subtly push her mother back. She felt the soft vibration of Cora's answering chuckle and the soft slap as her arm was batted aside. Sharp teeth caught a pinch of flesh over her stomach in silent warning.

Cora wasn't going to back down.

Regina's only chance was to try and bluff her way through. "How did that go?" she asked breathlessly and even managed to keep her voice from cracking.

"He checked on Marian and Belle," Archie explained.

Regina could barely focus on what he was saying in the face of the way her mother started tugging her still open jeans down her hips. She swallowed and braced both hands on Granny's back to steady herself. "Anything I should be aware of?" she asked, knowing the fastest way to get rid of the manager was to just get the discussion over with.

Archie shook his head. "I don't think so. It looks like both pregnancies are proceeding normally." He paused again, waiting for her reply.

"Good, good," Regina croaked as a soft kiss fell on her groin, then a tongue, soft and wet and a little rough, pressed into soft folds. She swallowed hard, fighting a moan.

"Are you all right?" Archie worried aloud and took a half step forward.

"Fine," Regina snapped and held up a hand, a touch of panic in her eyes. "Just a little tired," she added. "It's nothing." Her mother's tongue dived deep, the very tip tickling her clit. Teeth clenched against a hot rush of pleasure, Regina tried to take a tiny shuffle backwards, but strong hands found the cheeks of her ass and clung tightly, pinning her to Cora's mouth and stroking tongue. "What's their schedule again?" Her voice cracked ever so slightly.

"We guesstimate four weeks," Archie said, his expression questioning.

"Keep me updated," Regina instructed, her muscles quaking with the effort it took to stay standing as Cora continued the wicked game.

"Will do," Archie responded, but still didn't leave.

"Is there anything else?" Regina questioned, the quivering in her thighs becoming almost painful as mother kept stroking her clit, nudging it back and forth, then running right over the tip.

"The doctor also checked on Prince and the fetlock injury seems to be healing nicely. Looks like it was just a tendon pull, but Whale wants to keep him on the anti-inflammatories for at least another two weeks... I'll need you to sign off on the med costs," he added the last a little hesitantly. The meds were pricey, but well worth it. The horse was worth a fortune and tendon injuries were bad to linger.

"No problem. Just email me the info and I'll get on it." She peered at him with the steadiest expression she could offer. "That it?" she asked when he still hadn't moved.

"I think so," he said after a thoughtful pause.

"Well, I'll talk to you later...after I finish currying Granny. She's a bit stressed after her training session." The horse side eyed her as though she'd understood the comment and knew perfectly how stupid it was. She was steady as a rock and Regina was the one shaking.

"Oh, okay," Archie said uncertainly, finally taking the hint. He threw a small wave her direction. "Talk to you later." And he hurried out.

Chuckling softly, Cora continued to work until Regina was almost there and Archie was well gone.

Regina was gasping softly, her whole body quivering, her orgasm only a heartbeat away when Cora suddenly pushed to her feet between Regina and the horse and pulled her daughter into a hungry kiss that tasted of skin and arousal and wanton sex.

Regina moaned in frustration and pushed into the raw brush of lips and tongues, only to exhale a disappointed whimper when Cora pulled back after a brief second.

Cora grinned. "Apparently I am cruel enough to leave you like this all day after all." Her little girl hadn't earned two orgasms, but she'd been unable to resist temptation when the opportunity arose. She swatted both ass cheeks hard enough to make Regina jump. "I want you to spend the day thinking about all the things I'm going to do to that pretty little cunt of mine...and maybe thinking about all the ways you could beg me to make you come. Understood?"

"Yes, Mama," Regina whispered raggedly.

Cora smirked. Regina looked and sounded obedient, but experience had taught that didn't always mean much. Her little girl could be a very defiant little minx. It was one of the reasons Cora loved her so much. She stepped back and swatted that sweet ass one last time before ordering, "Now pull your pants up and get back to work. There are a lot of chores that need doing on this farm...and Princess Snow White's need to assert herself doesn't change that." That said, she sauntered out, leaving a dumbstruck Regina in her wake.

Trembling, her eyes glazed, and embarrassingly fumble fingered, Regina straightened her clothes as quickly as she could. She swallowed hard, still shaky as she went back to looking after Granny. The irony that once again, Snow's interference had put her even more under her mother's thumb didn't escape her, though if she was completely honest, her body was nothing but thrilled by the prospect.

Just as it always had been.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The rest of Regina's day seemed to happen at a dead run with constant texts and voice mails needing her attention, business mostly, but also several from Mary Margaret, their tones ranging from apologetic to wheedling to outright angry. They were so openly manipulative it was a pleasure to ignore them.

Then there were the texts from her mother. Every time one came in, a shiver of awareness slid over her skin and her brain went places she knew it shouldn't, and every time it was all business. Not that her mother ever sent anything overt, but she had a way of saying things that appeared utterly innocent, but were deeply suggestive to Regina.

These were pure business and Regina wasn't sure what to make of it.

Strangely, their very coolness made her all the more aware of her own thoughts and her body's responses. She was wet and aching from the aborted events at the training ring and beset by memories of the night before, of begging for every raw thrust as her body was invaded in the roughest, most demanding way imaginable.

It was making her so crazy she was tempted to slip into the bathroom and relieve the tension, though if her mother ever found out, there would be hell to pay. Masturbation wasn't exactly on her list of acceptable activities. While she defied her mother on a lot of fronts, or at least tried to, it wasn't a secret thing. It was something to be shared between them, a part of the dance they regularly did. Her mother dominated. She resisted and defied. Mother punished and took.

She came.

It was that simple. Her mother took her and she came.

Once that thought occurred, it wouldn't let go and kept pounded at her like a drumbeat in her head that ran in rhythm with her heart and the increasingly slick pulsing between her thighs.

After her last client of the day, jump training with a young up and comer still in the juniors, she retired to her office. The farm's small, original stables had been converted into a business building some years ago with offices for both her and her mother.

Sweaty, dusty, and more than a little tired, she finished her paperwork, then used the break room shower to wash away the stink of dust, sweat and horses. The new automated shower massage stall was a recent addition, an extravagance paid for by her winnings during the most recent season. She'd barely used it since the installation, but suddenly it sounded like heaven. It had twelve jets, steam, aromatherapy, and a myriad of preset programs. Once on, it was supposed to relieve aches and pains in the very best way.

She took a moment to select a program, Option 3: Ache and Fatigue, stripped dirty clothes off, stepped under the spray, and heaved a sigh of relief as warm water pounded on her from all sides. Almost instantly, the smell of lavender and rosemary swirled around her, carried by steam and the light spray of soapy foam that hit from all sides. She worked the soap into her hair and skin under a light spray, then the real fun began as the jets kicked in. She closed her eyes as water pounded from all directions, the pattern moving in a way that almost seemed to stroke various muscle groups, hitting sore spots with enough intensity to ease some soreness and give her a break from her own imagination. For a few minutes, she could just relax and not think.

Or at least she could until a single jet struck. The spray hit her sex with just the right pressure to make her gasp and her eyes roll back. Weak in the knees, she all but fell against the nearest wall, moaning and trembling as the water seemed to move to accommodate her change in position. Even knowing the rules against any self gratification, she stayed right where she was as it stroked her clit like a knowing lover.

The water flicked at her sex almost playfully, reminding her of her mother's tongue lashing at her clit with Archie no more than a few feet away. After spending the whole day aroused, heat instantly surged in her groin and muscles knotted along the line of her jaw.

She couldn't help but think of those moments and the wicked thrill that went with every stroke, until some part of her had almost wanted Archie to catch them.

That thought sent a violent throb through her already aching cunt, making it pulse and twist until she couldn't think. If her mother had walked in, she might just have begged for her fist again, and if Mother wanted to invite her entire bridge club to watch, she would have spread her legs eagerly.

That thought slammed through her and her head tipped back on her shoulders, her voice a low, longing moan. "Mama." Clinging to a towel bar with one hand, she reached between her legs with the other, fingers sliding through slick folds, stroking lightly, but not where she most wanted them. Maybe if she just touched a little and didn't push herself to orgasm, maybe then she could get away with it. She shivered again, absorbed in the memories of her mother's touch, of her mouth, the tickle of her tongue.

Only in her fantasy version, it wasn't Archie standing a few feet away, but Mary Margaret, her expression twisted into angry, disapproving lines. She imagined her old friend's hard words, and presumptuous attitude, bitterly demanding her attention and trying to claim some measure of ownership.

Then her mother spoke up, laughing at Snow, laying her own claim to Regina and in the way of fantasies, the scene in her head melded into her memories of her mother's fist buried in her cunt, the pleasure thick and deep and utterly soul shattering...

 _She was on her knees, her body stretched to the limit, every muscle knotted with tension as Cora pounded in and out, battling her way through any resistance with skilled strokes that had Regina pushing back and begging to be taken._

 _Regina belonged to Cora, and as Mary Margaret saw the reality, there was denial in her eyes. "No." She shook her head wildly and stumbled back a pace._

 _"She's mine, little girl," Cora hissed and kept shoving, fucking into her with harsh strokes. "And she always has been."_

 _Cora pulled back and thrust in again, and Regina's pussy clamped down, massaging the invading fist. "Mama, please," she gasped. "Harder."_

 _"No," Mary Margaret insisted and backed up another pace as though she could change what was happening simply by refusing to see it. "Sh-she doesn't want this...or you."_

 _Cora laughed. "Oh, you silly child," she taunted, and suddenly Regina found her hair grabbed and her head pulled back until she had nowhere to look but at Snow. "Look at her," Cora ordered harshly. "Look at her expression. Is that the look of someone who hates this?" She fucked harder and Regina heard herself moan and plead, felt the hard contractions as her cunt rippled around tightly curled fingers. "Fuck my hand, baby. Show pure as the driven Snow White how it's done."_

Regina thrust back against her mother's invading fist, but the fantasy suddenly flatlined as Snow started crying and begging her to leave. She pushed that thought out of her head and pushed Mary Margaret out of her fantasy. The whining was killing her, and not in a good way either. Still, the need was too sharp for her to walk away. She didn't pause to think about it, just shifted the scene in her head to a bar, the kind of place long since forbidden to her and completely improper, where the music was driving, the women were wicked, and the alcohol was flowing.

Her body throbbed.

She could almost feel the beat of the music, smell the odor of perfume and sex, feel... Oh god, her mother seemed to be right there, fingers whispering over her clit as the water pulsed and teased her. She knew she wasn't supposed to ever make herself come without permission, wasn't supposed to even touch, but the feeling was too good, the temptation too strong.

An image of Cora suddenly flashed in her head. She was wearing a silk suit, double breasted, loose and soft, like something out of an old movie, her face shaded by a fedora, the brim pulled low and forward. It was a costume she'd worn the previous Halloween, playing a prohibition era mobster, with Regina in a bright red flapper costume as her 'date'. At the party, she'd insisted it was a mistaken delivery from the costume company, clearly meant for a romantic couple. She'd insisted it arrived too late to return it and get something else, so she was just making the best of things. She'd laughed and charmed and joked about the poor man stuck in her Morticia Adams costume and hoped he had the hips for it. She even joked that at least she had the best looking date at the party as she mockingly played Regina's eager lover to entertain the crowd. Only Regina knew the bad Jimmy Cagney impression and the command, "Call me Daddy," as she pulled Regina into a slow dance was no more a joke than the silicone cock hidden inside her loose trousers.

That very night, she'd fucked her little girl with that cock on the hood of the Jag in a dark corner of lover's lane.

"My cock is better than other daddy's cocks," Cora had whispered in Regina's ear, fucking her through one orgasm and into the next, "because it never gets soft." She'd leaned down, biting her daughter's neck lightly to murmur against her skin, "Tell Daddy how much you love her cock."

Regina had resisted, refusing to utter the words even as Cora slammed into her through another orgasm until she finally surrendered, mindlessly begging her 'Daddy' to fuck her harder.

Cora had laughed, a genuine, lighthearted laugh, then she'd pounded Regina into orgasmic unconsciousness before flipping her onto her stomach and starting again. When Regina woke, it was to the sensation of her mother's cock making its way into her well greased ass with increasingly rough, possessive strokes.

That was when she'd seen the two college girls in the bushes, their eyes wide and excited as they silently watched.

She'd still had her eyes on them when she came, screaming, "DADDY!" and begging her mother to fuck her harder.

That suit was still in Mother's closet and suddenly Regina wished she'd dig it out again, only this time, instead of some stuffy party full of antiquated horse lovers, she imagined an audience that was younger, prettier, and much wilder...

 _Cora had an arm hooked around Regina's waist and held her firmly against her side as they entered the dimly lit dance bar, weaving through a crowd that was all women in varying styles of dress from ultra femme to stylish punk to skater chic. "No one here knows who we are or cares what we do," she told Regina and delivered a sharp spank, and affectionate caress to her ass, wordlessly laying claim so any onlookers would understand the brunette with the rocking bod in the red hot dress was all hers._

 _A little embarrassed, but also eager to please, Regina molded to her mother's sleek curves, enjoying a chance to just relax and not worry what anyone thought. She nibbled Cora's ear and nuzzled her neck as she gently humped her hip and thigh._

 _They shared a drink, then were headed toward the dance floor when a muscular woman in a man's pinstriped suit and a short purple mohawk sauntered up. "Don't suppose you'd consider sharing," she suggested cheerfully._

 _Cora eyed the mohawk wearer. "Not at the moment," she dismissed, though there was enough leeway in her answer that Mohawk's eyes sparkled hopefully._

 _"Mama," Regina whispered nervously, feeling more than a little intimidated by the unfamiliar crowd and the hunger they directed her way._

 _"Judging by the bulge she's packing, I'd say it's more like daddy tonight," Mohawk chuckled._

 _Crimson lips twisted in the faintest of smiles and Cora spanked Regina's ass again, then squeezed, using the leverage to pull her a little closer, her body language a mix of protective and possessive. "I think I like that..." she mused thoughtfully._

 _"So is daddy gonna give her little girl a good, hard rogering?" Mohawk teased, still following them in their journey toward the dance floor._

 _"She has been a defiant little minx lately." Turning toward Regina, Cora used her grip on her ass to pull her hard into the bulge in her crotch and pumped her hips in time with the music. "Should Daddy fuck that tight little cunt of yours?" she demanded._

 _"I'd go for her ass," Mohawk suggested with a wicked grin. "If you like, we could..."_

 _"Not tonight," Cora dismissed the idea and slammed her hips into Regina's again. "Such a hot little girl, you are," she murmured as she leaned close to her girl's ear._

 _Regina whimpered and draped her arms around Cora's neck, clinging tightly, everything else unimportant. She pushed her groin at the cloth covered bulge rubbing her aching cunt. "Please," she gasped as it bumped her clit more firmly._

 _Cora squeezed her ass, using her hold to pull her girl deeper onto the dance floor and away from their overly interested gadfly. As they danced through the crowd, she moved her hips and thrust to the beat, scraping the hidden bulge back and forth, riding her little girl in time with the music._

 _Guided by the hand firm hand, Regina followed her mother's lead in the slow moving dance between them. With every step, every thrust, every raw kiss, the pleasure got a little thicker, her body a little hotter._

 _"Such a good, little girl," Cora praised, her whole body grinding against Regina's. Leaning in, she nipped and suckled at her neck, deliberately leaving bright red hickeys in her wake, then scrabbled her hands on her bouncing ass, scraping her skirt higher. "So very good," she drawled and brushed her fingers over bare skin, stroking Regina's ass and pussy from behind._

 _Moaning softly, Regina let her head fall forward to rest on Cora's shoulder, while her body kept up the beat of the music. She was wet, dripping really, and aching. She almost begged Cora to just take her home and to hell with dancing. She thrust against the hard bulge riding between her thighs. The music was nice, but that was what she needed more of._

 _"That's right," Cora said, pushing a hand between them to slide down and tug Regina's skirt higher. Then she ghosted her fingertips over her bare pussy. "Good girls get wet for daddy...and you are such a good girl."_

 _"Oh god," Regina groaned. "Please...let's just go...and..." she gasped as Cora made firmer contact. She could feel the slick heat of her cunt pouring forth. It throbbed so hard, wanting to be pounded, filled, fucked._

 _"And what?" Cora demanded raggedly, her voice loud enough to carry above the music._

 _"Please, let's go fuck," They'd come in the limo. There was plenty of room in the back for a starter at least. Body vibrating with need, she kept humping her hips in search of any stimulation she could get._

 _Cora chuckled softly. "Baby wants more, doesn't she?"_

 _"You know I do," Regina groaned, her voice cracking. Another low chuckle sent a shiver down her spine. "Let's just go."_

 _"Maybe I don't feel like leaving." This time when Cora's hand slipped between their bodies, it was to push the zipper on her pants down. She fished inside to pull her cock free and rub it between Regina's thighs. "_

 _Oh god," Regina hissed as Cora used the smooth, bulbous head to massage her clit before it pushed deeper to press against her entrance._

 _"After all, I don't see why we can't enjoy ourselves here." Cora thrust her hips, pushing the head in just a little, the angle all wrong for more than that. Her free hand found Regina's ass, and she hung on as she worked the cock back and forth, intentionally skimming it the length of her slit and dragging the ridges back and forth against her clit._

 _"Fuck me," Regina pleaded._

 _"Maybe we should..." Cora and began looking around only to find herself interrupted._

 _"Damn," somebody in the crowd called out, "Bitch is ready for it! How 'bout you just tap that ass where we can all enjoy it!"_

 _Cora leaned back, peering into Regina's eyes with frightening intensity, her expression a mix of erotic and intimidating._

 _Regina could see the gears turning in her head, the temptation to master her little girl in front of an appreciative audience too appealing for her to refuse. Suddenly she grinned and Regina knew what her decision was. She shook her head, eyes scared. "No."_

 _Tightening her hold on her girl, Cora hauled her close in spite of any resistance and thrust more sharply so their lower bodies came together then broke apart, then came together again in a rhythm familiar to the eagerly watching crowd. "Yes," she hissed._

 _"Yeah, give us a show!" someone else shouted._

 _"Mama, no," Regina begged._

 _"I told you to call me Daddy tonight," Cora ground out, eyes bright with anger. She nodded to someone behind Regina with the order, "Hold her."_

 _Suddenly Regina's arms were grabbed and pulled back and she caught a glimpse of Mohawk._

 _"She may fight us a little," Cora admitted. "But trust me, she always comes in the end."_

 _Mohawk laughed, redoubling her hold and giving Regina no space to fight as Cora offered up a manic grin and ground her hips harder into her girl. She pulled back a little, laughing triumphantly when Regina pumped her hips as if chasing after the rough contact._

 _"She can't resist me," Cora said._

 _A chant went up through the crowd. "SHOW! SHOW! SHOW!"_

 _Still smiling, Cora stepped closer while Mohawk kept Regina from fleeing with a grip that bordered on cruel. Then Cora was pressed against the full length of her body, arms wrapped around her and grinding into her with slow, erotic movements, her pace matching the thunderous crowd. It was as close to having sex as was possible while fully clothed and standing. The angles for actual sex, however, were still all wrong._

 _Someone solved that problem by shoving a chair onto the dance floor behind Cora._

 _Cora noted the addition, but was in no great hurry. She kept up the slow motion bump and grind, breaking Regina down just a little more with every grinding press of her body._

 _"C'mon," Mohawk hissed at Cora near Regina's ear. "Tap this ass or some of the rest of us'll do it for you!"_

 _"Oh, I'll be tapping it," Cora said, sounding amused. She glanced at the crowd, playing to them. "But on my timetable, not yours." She chucked a finger under Regina's chin, her smile oddly gentle for the briefest moment and then she sank into the chair they'd brought for her, silently fondling her cock as she stared up at her girl._

 _"C'mon," Mohawk snarled again, frustration driving her to yank Regina back against her body. She rubbed her prisoner's ass, making it clear she was packed and ready. "Or maybe you're too weak, old lady. Maybe somebody younger and stronger oughta be the one banging this pretty little piece of meat."_

 _Cora tipped her head to one side and tsked softly. Her gaze momentarily swung to the left and she nodded._

 _Then there was a bit of movement to Regina's side, a solid thud and crunch. Mohawk hit the floor with a grunt._

 _"Or not," Cora said with a touch of humor as Mohawk was replaced by whoever had taken her down. Someone else dragged the semi conscious woman off._

 _Regina wasn't surprised. Mother always had a backup plan._

 _Cora cocked an eyebrow and nodded approvingly, silently making some kind of deal with whoever had taken Mohawk's place holding onto Regina._

 _Regina suddenly realized the chanting had died away._

 _Every eye on her in the dead silence, Cora's smile returned and she patted her lap. "Come let Daddy fuck you, dear."_

 _Regina took a half step backward only to come up against her unknown captor who tightened her grip and leaned her chin on Regina's shoulder._

 _"Now, now. Your Daddy has plans for you." She tightened her hold and pushed Regina forward_

 _Cora wrapped her hand around her cock, stroking it slowly as she silently watched their advance._

 _"Please...not here...in front of everyone," Regina begged as they drew closer._

 _As if in response, the chanting began again, softer now, but more intent as it got to the heart of the matter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."_

 _Cora nodded to the crowd. "We can't disappoint your fans, dear." She gave the cock another slow pump. "Now come climb on daddy's cock and give everyone the show they want."_

 _Regina tried again to back up, but her heels skidded on the tile dance floor and the woman at her back kept shoving._

 _"You disappoint me," Cora sighed sadly, but the determination in her eyes never wavered. "But I understand. You always have had terrible stage fright." She patted her lap again. "So Mommy's here to help." She nodded._

 _Suddenly Regina was lifted and carried forward, her body no longer her own._

 _Cora fisted her cock tightly, taking aim as Regina was all but dropped into her lap, thighs straddling her hips. She bullseyed. The thick head breached Regina's tight entrance. Gravity and a hard hip thrust from below did the rest, forcing the thick cudgel deep._

 _As she landed, Regina's cunt clamped down, muscles rippling around the invader and she froze for a moment. Mother held her gaze, smiling knowing when Regina braced her hands on her shoulders to balance herself._

 _She'd won, Regina was lost._

 _The chant gained in volume around them, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_

 _"You heard them!" Cora said above the raucous crowd, and delivered a sharp slap to plump ass cheeks, deliberately driving Regina up._

 _A startled gasp on her lips, Regina pushed almost free of Cora's marauding cock, then another harder slap connected at a different angle, driving her back down and forcing the invader all the way in._

 _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_

 _After that, Cora took total control, delivering a spanking in time with the chanting crowd. She slapped upward on one, "FUCK!" and downward on the next, the chant a metronome driving their pace._

 _Her answering groans lost in the noise, Regina felt every stroke of the invading cock as it buried deeper on every thrust and somehow seemed to grow inside her, stretching her inner walls and making her painfully aware of every clenching muscle spasm deep in her cunt. Sweat beaded on her skin and she started to tremble, muscles quivering harder with every thrust and impact._

 _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cora started to chant along with the crowd, her voice not as loud, but her crisp diction easy to find amid the slurred voices around them._

 _Regina's body rose and fell more sharply, the rhythm more exacting with each thrust. She had to brace her hands more firmly on Cora's shoulders, using the leverage to keep going when it felt like her thighs might give out._

 _As a reward, Cora yanked the bandeau top on her dress down, then squeezed a swollen breast. She rubbed her thumb over the nipple and squeezed again, taking on the pace of the chanting. Her voice actually dropped lower, forcing Regina to lean into her to hear. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_

 _Regina almost screamed when someone delivered several sharp slaps to her ass in time with the rest of the crowd. She expected her mother to chase the newcomer off with words or perhaps only a glare. Instead, Cora grabbed her assailant's wrist, pulling her hand back when she would have pulled away and guiding her in a circular caress that fell into the ongoing rhythm._

 _"You've earned it," Cora said and Regina realized both the slaps and caresses had come from the woman who'd kept her from escaping._

 _The crowd accepted the gesture for the tacit permission it was, and the chant gained in intensity even as more hands began darting out to touch anywhere and everywhere. They stroked her back, slapped her ass, reached around and pinched her nipples, pushed her to rise higher and come down harder, every touch leaving fresh heat trails on her skin._

 _In that moment, it was like she belonged to all of them and all of them were fucking her._

 _Then the one at her back stepped around and leaned into the space between her body and her mother's in a flow of shapely curves and long blond hair._

 _Regina expected a hostile response from her mother. Instead, Cora clawed a hand into thick golden locks and shoved the woman's face into the their joined sexes as her chant momentarily changed to, "Lick! Lick! Lick!"_

 _The blond followed orders, her tongue circling Regina's clit and sweeping over stretched flesh where cock met cunt._

 _Panting, her skin slick with sweat, Regina fell back to give her more room to work, trusting the crowd to keep her from falling. They caught her, then as her muscles gave out, kept her moving, their hands making her fuck hard and fast._

 _Then suddenly Cora shoved the blond away and hauled Regina upright, so they were pressed impossibly close as she pounded into her little girl's hot, tight cunt, hissing, "Come," with each thrust._

 _Around them, the crowd took up Cora's chant. "COME! COME! COME!"_

 _"Daddy," Regina gasped and lost all control, her body shattering, cunt squeezing hard on the cock slamming in and out. She was right there..._

"Regina! REGINA!"

Suddenly bathed in a painfully intense spray of cold water, Regina lost the fantasy halfway through her orgasm, then lost her orgasm as well.

"REGINA!" Her mother's voice hit her again, throwing emotional cold water after the real thing.

Oh, god, was she in trouble.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's in trouble. What will Cora do?

 **6**

Regina rushed through the front door of the mansion and skidded to a halt. She was breathing hard, her heart racing in her chest. The run from the office building wasn't very far, but it was mostly uphill, and the stark raving terror hadn't helped much either.

Meanwhile, the house was pitch black except for a small wall sconce in the foyer and a few bits of incidental light in the front sitting room.

Uncertain what to do, she stood, frozen. Squinting against the darkness, she searched the shadows. Every instinct said she wasn't alone, but she couldn't see her mother, which only increased the fear.

A long moment passed, and then finally her mother spoke. "Haven't you forgotten something, dear?"

Her mind a near total blank with panic, Regina swallowed hard and stared as she struggled to come up with an answer that might satisfy her mother even as she hunted for some sign of her in the dark room.

Cora exhaled a long, disappointed sigh.

Regina finally spotted her using the sound as a guide. She was sitting in the deep easy chair in the livingroom. Dressed all in black, her face in shadow, she was little more than a wraith. "I-I don't...what are you...what do you want?" Regina finally managed to stammer uncertainly.

She received another sad sigh in return, but Cora ignored her question when she finally spoke, leaving her to stew in her terror a little longer. "You were masturbating," Cora said, her tone not even accusing. It was merely a statement of fact.

"No, I was just getting a shower." Masturbating was one of the worst sins under her mother's rules. It was, Cora had lectured her once upon a time, a form of stealing. Her orgasms belonged to Cora, just like her cunt, her ass, her breasts, literally every inch of her body and every response she had to give. "I was—"

"Don't lie," Cora said sharply. "I saw you."

Regina fell back until her shoulders bumped the door. "You...you couldn't..." she exhaled heavily.

She saw a hint of movement, caught the pale ghost of her mother's expression as blood red lips curled into a serpentine smile. There was another bit of movement, this time around her hands, though it was such a vague sense, Regina was sure she was wearing gloves. A tiny flash of red light, then the large screen TV on the wall snapped on.

Regina lost all color as a screen full of smaller images came to life. She instantly recognized various locations around the farm. "Security cameras?" she said in confusion. The farm had dozens of them set to protect the stock and the gear as well as their offices.

But none of that would cover the private bathrooms.

"Yes, dear," Cora confirmed.

Again, Regina caught a glimpse of that wicked, knowing smile. "Oh, god," she hissed as she suddenly understood.

"One thing I've always loved about you," Cora said, her tone strangely conversational, "is how you retain a certain naivete in spite of everything," she laughed softly. "Yes, dear, I have my own very private network of security cameras...and its sole purpose is tracking you."

Regina swallowed hard.

Suddenly the grid of multiple angles disappeared from the TV and was replaced by a single shot of her in the expensive new massage shower. Judging by the angle, the camera had to be installed in the control panel. She flushed and felt her heart slam against her ribcage as she watched herself on the screen, her head back, mouth open, hands buried in her sex.

"And just so you know," Cora said in a voice that was pure frost, "any movement triggers it to record." Another click and the shower was replaced with an image of her on her back, legs spread wide, her mother's fist buried deep in her cunt. "And you do move so beautifully, my dear." Another click brought another video of Regina, this time on her hands and knees, head thrown back, her voice a low, pleading whine. Her back and shoulders rolled as a huge purple dildo pistoned in and out of her clinging pussy.

Then it went back to the shot from the shower while Cora tsked softly. "Such a naughty girl," she murmured.

Another click and the TV went dark.

Regina's mouth went dry and her knees threatened to buckle as it sank in that she had no means of denying anything. "What are you..."

"What am I going to do to punish you?" Cora inquired politely.

Regina swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes," she responded, her voice shakier than intended.

Cora laughed very softly. "What did I tell you last night?" she asked, still using that same too polite tone.

Regina searched her memory and came up nearly blank. She barely remembered anything beyond the overwhelming sensation of coming over and over and over again.

Cora tsked again when Regina didn't reply. "Clearly, I've been much too lax of late and what you did tonight proves it." Her voice hardened. "Understand something, I own you...every inch, every response, inside, outside, right side up and upside down." Her gaze sharpened, eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. "You...Are...Mine." She cleared her throat pointedly. "Which is why, from here on out, you don't do anything without my approval...not get dressed, not call Mary Margaret White, and certainly not touch yourself. You leave when I tell you in the morning, wearing what I tell you, and outside of direct farm business, you speak to who I allow." She paused for a brief moment, then continued with extra emphasis. "And when the servants leave at night until they return in the morning..."

The firmly spoken words triggered the faintest of memories and Regina gasped.

"Just remembered, did you?" Cora drawled.

Shaking her head, Regina barely resisted the urge to outright refuse. "You can't seriously expect..."

"Oh, but I do." Cora's voice was utterly obdurate and it only grew harder as she quietly ordered, "Strip."

"Mother..." Regina started to argue, but Cora spoke over her.

"From the time the servants leave at night until they return in the morning, you will be naked and ready for my use unless I tell you otherwise," she laid down the law, then ordered, "Strip." Her eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness and when Regina froze, she barked, "Now!"

Regina knew she wouldn't win. No matter what she did, Cora always won, and worst part was there was a part of Regina that wanted her to. Her body throbbed harder with every word and she knew her mother would satisfy the ache she sparked deep inside her daughter in a way no one else ever would or could.

Regina stripped, simply dropping her clothes where she stood.

"Much better," Cora pronounced. "Now come here."

Keeping her head up, Regina stepped forward, crossing to stand in front of her mother.

Cora peered at her for long enough that Regina could almost feel her gaze like an actual caress. "Do you think this is your punishment, Regina?" Cora asked at last.

"I don't know," Regina admitted, then shivered as something soft brushed her belly. The fringed leather end of a riding quirt, she realized almost instantly. It brushed lower, then shimmied between her thighs, not pressing any deeper, just scraping against the lips of her sex.

"I'm glad you were honest," Cora said. "You've earned an explanation for that."

The quirt pulled free to brush up and down her thighs.

"This is simply discipline, making absolutely certain you remember the new rules," her mother said as she ran the quirt higher, running the short leather fringe up Regina's hip and rib, then stroking it along the curve of her breasts. "Your punishment is rather more complicated."

Regina gasped as the leather slapped her nipple sharply.

"You see, tonight is going to be all about my pleasure. I don't care if you come before, during, after...or frankly, at all. My orgasm will be the only one that matters..." She let the words hang in the air between them, giving Regina time to contemplate the night ahead. "I'm going to fuck your ass...hard...and with a large enough dildo, that without a great deal of lubricant, while it won't do any damage, it won't be especially pleasurable for you...especially given that getting your ass reamed out like that isn't usually your favorite activity."

"I don't..." The quirt flicked her sex, the sensation sharp enough to draw a gasp.

"Quiet," Cora warned. She was silent a moment before continuing. "The ass fucking is non-negotiable, but you do have an option to make it more bearable..."

Regina was wise enough to remain silent as Cora trailed off suggestively.

A small, faintly disappointed sound escaped Cora's lips, but she didn't push the issue, and instead went on with her explanation. "You can earn lubricant." She flipped the quirt around and pushed smooth, plastic handle back into the space between Regina's thighs, slowly moving it back and forth, deliberately bumping it into daughter's clit—doubtless swollen and throbbing. A smile curved her lips as she heard her little girl's gasp. "Bit by bit, by answering my every question and telling me every detail of whatever little fantasy it was that had you so excited in the shower." Suddenly she reached out, hooking an arm around Regina's hips to haul her down so she was lying across her lap.

Startled, Regina squirmed before she could stop herself. She let out a squeal as her mother's hand landed hard on one ass cheek and then the other.

"Bad girl," Cora snarled angrily. She snapped her palm down on Regina's ass again. "Stay still."

Regina braced herself, ready for another harsh slap.

This time Cora merely settled her hand softly on firm flesh. Doing exactly the opposite of what her daughter expected, she rubbed lightly. She was wearing gloves, Regina realized, tight, formfitting nitrile that was cool and smooth against her skin and clung slightly with every pass.

Still tense and uncertain what to expect, Regina felt her mother's other hand land on her lower back and push down. At the same time, her mother pushed her hips up and a firm, spongy bulge bumped her belly.

"Feel that?" Cora ground out and worked her hips slowly, a tiny shudder sliding over her skin as the base of the strapon rubbed against her sex, reminding her who this was all about. "That's the dildo that's going to own your ass," she growled, the mere words enough to thrill her. She spanked, not particularly hard, but with enough authority to make her little girl jump. "Now tell me, what little fantasy did you cook up in the shower?" she demanded silkily.

Regina's mind went blank, the only thing she could think of the initial fantasy when she'd imagined Mary Margaret trying to challenge her mother's ownership. Dear god, she didn't want to imagine Cora's fury if she even tried to explain.

A sharp spank knocked Regina out of her panicked thoughts. "You know, my dear, I always know when you're hiding something." Another hard slap to her ass sent runners of pain outward from the point of contact, then Cora's hand hit her ass like an accompanying metronome as she ground out, "Now. Tell. Me. What. You're. Hiding."

"Mary Margaret!" Regina confessed on the last stroke. She felt Cora freeze as the hand on her back pressed more firmly, pinning her in place.

"What did you say?" Cora demanded, enunciating each word slowly and carefully. Even in fantasy, sexual thoughts about Mary Margaret White were utterly unacceptable.

"It wasn't like that," Regina insisted. "She was there, but I was with you."

"Explain."

It all came out in a desperate rush. "I was with you in the barn..begging you for more. Only it wasn't Archie who walked in, it was Mary Margaret..."

"What was she doing?"

A hard shudder shook Regina as a finger suddenly pushed against her anus and the tip thrust inside despite muscles that instinctively clenched to prevent it and the resistance from unlubricated nitrile gloves. It wasn't precisely painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. "Sh-she was watching..."

"What else?"

That single finger forced its way deeper and the silicone cock bumped against Regina's belly again. A silent threat. Cora knew her little girl. She wouldn't like that idea at all, which only made Cora's cunt ache even more because no matter what the answer was, this ass only belonged to one person, and she planned on enjoying it. If Regina didn't, that was her problem, particularly if Mary Margaret was putting in an appearance in her fantasies.

"She was crying and begging me to leave with her," Regina admitted on a gasp.

"And were you tempted?" That was the most important question, and god help Regina if she gave the wrong answer or gave the right one but sounded less than sincere.

"No!" Regina instantly cried out. "Your fist was in my cunt and I was begging you to fuck me while you were laughing at her..."

"And how did you feel about that?" Cora demanded, hips working, pushing the silicone cock against Regina's belly so that the base rubbed against her pussy. She delivered another quick spank when her daughter didn't immediately answer.

"I loved it," Regina gasped out the admission.

"Really?" Cora asked, less furious and more interested.

"Yes," Regina said quickly. "You were taunting her, and...I just wanted her to understand she could never make me feel like that...but then she started crying...and it just..."

"Yesss?" Cora growled when Regina didn't immediately continue. She wanted to know exactly what the silly ninny was doing in Regina's fantasies and how Regina felt about it.

"I had to think about something else..."

"Why?" The wrong answer would not go over well.

"Because Mary Margaret was just awful. I didn't want her in my head."

A slow smile teased lips as she began to suspect what her daughter meant. "You're saying thoughts of Mary Margaret killed your arousal?" she clarified.

"Like Jack the Ripper," Regina sighed.

"Your first good answer," Cora chuckled, then her hand left Regina's ass and when it returned, she'd earned her first reward, something silky and smooth that Cora slowly rubbed around Regina's asshole without dipping inside. Regina hadn't earned that much grace. At least not yet. "Let's see if you can manage any more," she taunted and delivered a quick slap to remind Regina of the price of failure. "What was your next little fantasy? And don't try to tell me you didn't have one." She pushed her hand a little deeper and just barely teased Regina's cunt with a single finger, swirling it in the thick moisture she found there. She laughed softly at the soft, wet sound it made when she took a single deep stroke and pulled free. "Regina," she prompted.

"You were wearing the suit you had made for Halloween...the mobster..."

Cora released another soft laugh. "You did enjoy that night," she murmured, remembering how she'd used her little girl over and over and how hard she'd come, including that final time with a silicone cock buried deep in her ass. "Don't stop now."

The soft rumble of Cora's voice sent a shiver down Regina's spine. "And I was in the red flapper dress..."

"No underwear, I hope."

"No," Regina confirmed almost inaudibly. Cora's hand smoothed over her ass, then broke contact for a moment before another smear of silky lubricant was slowly applied to her asshole.

"Continue," Cora commanded.

"We were in club...all women...you were showing me off..."

"I'll bet my little girl liked that," Cora mused aloud, fully expecting an answer.

"Yes." Regina shivered as a thicker daub of cool and silky lube was applied, only this time her mother pushed a finger inside to begin the process of slicking her up for the invasion to come.

"So what happened then?"

Refusing to answer was not an option, Regina knew. "We were dancing, and you...you were packing. You pulled your cock out of your pants and rubbed it between my thighs... Everyone was watching," she confessed as she felt her mama's hips flex, working the dildo against her midsection. Her mother was getting more excited, using her as a brace to pressure the base of the dildo into her clit.

Breathing more heavily, Cora massaged Regina's lower back. "And did the crowd like the show?" she pressed when Regina was silent too long for her tastes.

"Yes," Regina gasped as her mother's finger pressed deeper. "They were chanting for more." Bracing her hands, she deliberately rolled her hips, pushing her midsection against the dildo bumping her belly. A hint of a smile curved her lips as she heard Cora gasp softly. She wasn't the only one with weaknesses that could be exploited. "You were in complete control." She repeated the slow rolling motion and heard another gasp that melded into a low groan. The certainty that her mama was getting aroused made her pussy ache and she pushed again, grinding the dildo down into Cora's sex.

Suddenly Cora grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her neck and pinned her down. "Careful, Regina," she warned. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you can take control or escape your punishment." She slipped her finger free and delivered a sharp spank.

"I didn't," Regina insisted. "I don't."

"Good," Cora said, drawing the word out. "Because that would be very foolish." She pushed her finger back in, stroking slowly as she ordered, "Continue."

"They brought a chair for you, and you wanted to-to fuck me...but I...I resisted..."

"Of course you did." Cora chuckled softly. "You like it when Mommy makes you do things...don't you?"

Mortified by the truth of the accusation, Regina didn't answer.

"Don't you?" Cora growled and yanked her finger free to deliver another sharp spank.

"Yes," Regina gasped, her whole body spasming as her pussy clenched and throbbed violently.

"Of course you do, my dear." Cora laughed softly, and Regina earned a large glob of slick lubricant as a reward for her honesty, first smoothed around the tight little rosette between plump cheeks, then pushed deep. Cora slowly stroked in and out, then in again and Regina was amazed to feel another ripple of thick pleasure, this time centered in her ass. "Then what?" her mother demanded.

"You were controlling everyone..." She could almost feel Cora preening at the notion of having entire room full of people under her thumb. "You made the crowd lift me onto your cock."

"And you loved it, didn't you?" Cora thrust harder. "Loved the fantasy of being used like the beautiful little fuck toy you are?"

"Yes," Regina choked out.

"The rest of it," Cora barked. "Tell me every last detail." She delivered a quick, sharp spank to enforce her command.

Regina dragged in a breath and suddenly it was all tumbling out, her entire fantasy, Cora's control, the chanting crowd raising and lowering her, the blonde licking her with her mother's permission, all of it.

Through it all, Cora's fingers kept working lubricant in, spreading it around, pushing it ever deeper, and smoothing the way, then suddenly she pushed Regina off her lap, her voice hard as she ordered, "On your knees."

Regina quickly moved to do as told. She heard the rasp of a zipper, then a thick, wet squelching sound that made her shiver with awareness. She knew those sounds. Her mother had freed the dildo tucked away in her slacks and was spreading lube the full length. A moment later there was sharp sound, like a large rubber band being snapped, and then another.

"You did well to confess everything," Cora gasped, "but you're still in trouble." She slid to her knees behind Regina, suede and canvas rasping against the back of Regina's thighs as she leaned forward—riding pants. Cora grabbed for her daughter's hips with hands that were smooth and bare. Flesh to flesh now. She'd discarded the gloves. Strong fingers dug into Regina's hips, clinging tightly. "And your ass is still mine." Leaning forward, she dragged her tongue up her little girl's spine, tasting skin and sweat and laying visceral claim to her daughter's body.

Then Regina felt the smooth tip of the dildo press against her well slicked ass. Knowing her mother, she expected a single hard, deep drive, but instead there was short, probing push, then Cora pulled back, breaking contact as she released her tight grip on Regina's hip with one hand.

Fisting the silicone cock, Cora used her tight hold on the dildo to simultaneously massage her pussy with the textured base and rub the tip in slow circles around her little girl's ass. "Mine," she growled again. Tightening her one handed grip on Regina's hip, she began a seasaw of small thrusts that slowly breached the tight little entrance. "You've taken the head," she whispered at last.

Letting her head fall forward, Regina groaned low in her throat as a hard shudder shook her slender frame. "Mama," she whimpered, sensation running riot over her nerve endings until she didn't quite know what to do.

"Brace yourself, dear," Cora instructed firmly.

Another whimper escaped soft lips as Regina curled her fingers into deep carpet and tried to get ready.

Grabbing hold of slim hips with both hands again, Cora exhaled a soft, triumphant growl. "Who owns you?" she demanded and gave a solid push to emphasize her point, sliding the dildo a little deeper.

Another hard shudder shook Regina. "You, Mama," she whispered. "Only you."

"That's right." Cora ground out and rolled her hips to massage her clit against the base of the strapon. A shiver of pleasure slid down her spine. She really should have laid down the law much sooner given how much they were both enjoying it. "Only me." Leaning forward and holding on tight to her daughter's hips, she ran her teeth along the line of taut muscle that tied into Regina's spine. She threatened to bite, but only rubbed sharp incisors without applying any pressure. "It's all about me tonight...my orgasm," she mumbled against smooth skin. "You're just the pretty little fuck toy I'm using to make it happen...and that excites you, doesn't it?"

"No," Regina whimpered, but even she didn't believe the claim.

"Liar," Cora accused. Reaching around, she thrust her fingers between slim thighs, pushing two fingers in to pull a coat of thick moisture out and spread it over Regina's clit. "You're so wet my fingers are drowning." She bit lightly, then smoothed her lips over the area. "It makes your cunt throb to know I don't care whether you come or not..."

Moaning, Regina shook her head, but her body had other ideas and she pushed back against her mother, whimpering low in her throat when Cora tightened her hold and refused to allow her any control.

"Ah-ah," Cora taunted. "Not unless I say so."

Regina's head fell forward and she made a soft, frustrated sound. "Please," she groaned, amazed by the twisted craving for more.

"You're saying now you want me to fuck your tight little ass?" Cora hissed near her girl's ear. "Answer the question," she ordered when Regina didn't immediately respond. "Or so help me, I'll get up and leave you here to go take care of myself."

Another soft whimper escaped Regina's lips. "You know I do," she sighed, her resistance shattering in response to Cora's threat. "You always know."

"That's right," Cora whispered. "I do. I always know." She dragged her teeth against silky flesh and worked her hips, grinding her cunt into the base of the strapon and pushing the cock deeper. "I know what a slut you are...just for me...how you need me to own you and fuck you..." She worked her hips harder, rubbing her cunt more firmly against the base of the dildo and pushing the silicone rod until it bottomed out and the base was pressed solidly against Regina's backside. She wrapped her arms around Regina's midsection, snugging their bodies together as she continued with a slow motion grind against muscular buttocks. "You need me to control you...satisfy you," she hissed, clinging more tightly as the first soft pulses started to flutter outward from deep in her cunt. "You need me to make you come." Resting her cheek against her girl's back, she continued with tiny thrusts. "And the most important thing you can do is please me."

"Yes," Regina whined.

Cora slid a hand down to Regina's cunt, cupping it in her palm. "You're drenched." She kept grinding her cunt against brace of Regina's ass, tiny little jerking motions that sent hard shivers through her as her cunt pulsed and throbbed. "Such a good little slut."

Regina moaned.

"So desperate to make me come," Cora continued.

Regina pushed back against Cora, but they were pressed so close she had no room to move. "Fuck me, Mommy," she mewled helplessly.

Cora thrust again as sweat broke out on her skin, enough dampen her blouse and make it cling wherever it touched. She massaged the soft, wet flesh caught in her grasp at a steady pace. "Move," she ordered, her breath coming in ragged pants. "Use your ass the way it was meant to be used. Grind that cock against my cunt and make me come."

"Please, Mommy." With no room to thrust, Regina changed tactics and began rocking her hips, working the dildo up and down as she pushed it back against her mother's cunt, letting her mommy's squeezing hand control her rhythm. "Please come on me."

"That's it," Cora gasped, muscles twitching wildly as the first hard spasms began. "Fuck me like a good little girl." Her hips jerked as she rubbed herself against the dildo. "Fuck me like MY good little girl." Her whole body shook and her pussy clamped down with the hard pulsations.

Regina kept moving, her voice rough and little more than a whisper. "Come for me...please."

And Cora did. She came and came hard, her body shaking, muscles quivering and weak. It felt so damn good to just let go for once and for just a moment, she felt like she'd been turned inside out with pure pleasure. "God, I love you," she exhaled as her orgasm rocked her to the core. "Such a beautiful little girl." She kissed the back of Regina's neck, tasting the faint salt of her skin as the pleasure began to fade and locked muscles began to relax. She sagged against Regina's back, trusting her girl to keep her from falling. "Mommy's so proud of you for making her come so hard." She dropped another kiss onto velvet skin.

Regina shivered, her body trembling with want. "I...I...didn't..."

"Didn't come, dear," Cora murmured against silky skin. "I know." She dropped another kiss onto soft flesh. "I told you tonight is all about me...my orgasm. Yours doesn't matter." She pulled her hand away from Regina's crotch, leaving it aching and empty. "Tonight, you're just my sweet little fuck toy...and nobody cares if a fuck toy comes." She kissed again. "That's what happens to bad little girls when they try to steal from Mama...because this cunt belongs to me and you don't get to touch it without my permission."

Regina moaned. Her mother had never done this before. She'd threatened and used and delayed, but she'd never outright denied. "Mama," she whispered.

"Mmmm," Cora mumbled and snuggled her. "You'll remember to follow my rules from here on out, won't you?" she whispered. "For instance, what do you do the moment the servants leave in the evening?"

"Strip," Regina groaned in surrender.

"That's right," Cora praised. "And when do you leave in the morning?"

"When you tell me to."

"And what do you wear?"

"Whatever you tell me to."

"And when do you speak to Mary Margaret White?"

"Never...not unless you tell me to."

Her breath hot on Regina's skin, Cora chuckled approvingly. "Such a good little girl," she praised and licked another bead of sweat off Regina's spine. "And when are you ready to be fucked?" she demanded after a long moment.

Regina was silent for a moment, and then she whispered, "Anytime you want me."

"That's right," Cora agreed. "Any time, any way," she sighed between dropping tiny kisses onto Regina's back. "For instance, after tonight, I suspect I'll be using your ass a lot more often."

Regina shivered, and a tiny plea escaped her lips as her pussy throbbed and pulsed.

"And you'll love it, won't you?" Cora continued in that same oddly gentle voice.

"Yes," Regina sobbed brokenly.

Laying another soft kiss on her daughter's shoulder, Cora finally took pity on her girl. She pressed her fingers right over Regina's hard little clit, rubbing in slow circles as she quietly commanded, "Come for me. Show Mommy how much you love her."

And Regina did. Bucking violently, a soft scream on her lips, she came so hard the world faded until she was hardly even there. She tumbled into the carpet, so limp she barely heard her mother's soft, triumphant laugh.

"Mommy always takes care of her good little girl."

Then the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"Regina..."

The soft whisper reached Regina's ears as her mother's warm breath washed over her bare shoulder. Still limp, she could barely summon a weak mumble. "Le'm sleep." If she'd had more energy she would have been surprised by the gentle way her mother brushed her hair aside and leaned down to press a light kiss to her temple. A warm hand smoothed down the line of her spine and came to rest where her lower back curved into her buttocks.

"You're on the floor in the sitting room, dear," Cora murmured and slid her hand around to stroke Regina's hip lightly. "And as exquisite as the sight is," she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's upper back, "I don't think you'd enjoy it when the servants arrive in the morning."

"Mmm, don' care," Regina exhaled, too exhausted to move, her body pleasantly aching and lethargic.

"Ah."

Regina felt her mother's hands, far softer than her own, as they slid up her back, then around her body. At the same time, the weight and warmth of Cora's body came down over her back, pressing close, the silk of her robe and the softness of her skin brushing against bare flesh.

"So we're just going to lie here and snuggle until morning?" Cora murmured as she settled in and tugged her daughter more firmly into the protection of her body.

Regina rolled her head back, eyes sliding closed again when Cora began layering soft kisses on her ear and the side of her neck. "Mmhmm," she moaned softly.

"I really put you through the ringer tonight," Cora sighed almost regretfully, her hands gentle as she massaged Regina's back with slow strokes and continued pressing soft, sucking kisses to her neck and shoulder. "But I'm so proud of you," she murmured between kisses. "You took your punishment so well...and you were so beautiful." She pushed up on one hand and used the other to brush and stroke the curve of Regina's back, then swept her palm around to settle it on the far curve of her hip. "But now it's time to get up and go to bed." Leaning down, she rubbed the sharp edge of her teeth against a silky shoulder, then bit lightly. "Now be a good girl and do as you're told." It was as gentle a command as Cora had ever given. To emphasize her point, she slid her hand lower, massaging the curve of Regina's ass with deep, squeezing strokes.

Regina mumbled sleepily, but when Cora applied enough pressure, finally rolled onto her back.

"Good girl," Cora praised her voice low and affectionate. A deeply satisfied look in her eyes, she leaned down and claimed soft lips in a slow, ranging kiss that demanded total submission, but did it with an aching gentleness that Regina hadn't gotten from her in ages. She moaned low in her throat and arched into the hands that smoothed up her chest.

"That's my girl," Cora murmured, lips trailing along her cheek as her hands slid higher, teasing rises of bone and the taut sinews in Regina's throat. Her fingertips just barely ghosted over silky skin, brushing soft, warm caresses all the way around the slender column of her daughter's neck.

There was a soft click and Regina's eyes snapped wide as something cool and soft settled around her neck.

"That's right, my love," Cora whispered, leaning in to claim another kiss. "I've collared my girl, and only I have the key." She nipped the very tip of Regina's chin, hands toying with the newly placed leather collar as she clipped a leather lead to the loop in the center. "There is an emergency release," she admitted and guided one of her girl's hands up to the hidden latch to let her feel how it worked. "But you will be in a great deal of trouble if you ever use it without either permission or a real emergency...understood?" She glared with the sort of intensity she reserved for those occasions she really wanted to hammer something home.

Regina stared up at her sleepily. "Don't touch it without permission or a real emergency," she mumbled. One eyebrow tipped up thoughtfully. "Am I supposed to wear it out of the house because..." She trailed her fingertips along smooth leather. "I think people will ask questions." She outlined the lock with a fingertip. It was prominent.

Cora sighed and shook her head, a measure of something that looked suspiciously like disappointment in her eyes. "I'll remove it in the morning before you leave...and replace it when you return in the afternoon." Holding the lead where it connected to the collar, she tugged lightly to draw Regina's head up, then rose to her feet, guiding her girl to her knees as she moved. "Bedtime," Cora instructed, and tugged again, slowly bringing Regina to her feet. "Good girl," she murmured when her daughter was standing. She leaned down and claimed another perversely tender kiss. "You know," she murmured as she released her claim on silky lips, "I'm very proud of you."

The praise warmed Regina in spite of any determination to resist.

"You are so beautiful," Cora whispered. She petted silky hair back from Regina's temple. "And I don't tell you that often enough." She stroked the underside of her girl's chin with the leather leash, guiding her head up when she would have looked down.

Regina blinked, staring uncertainly, her mother's angry words of the night before still on her mind.

Cora stroked soft leather up the length of Regina's neck, then along the line of her jaw and the soft curve of her cheek. "Last night, I promised a firmer hand...and you do need that, my dear. If you were more honest, you'd admit you even want it." She paused for a moment, eyes roaming over sleek curves before she dragged her gaze back up to study Regina's expression, seeing a level of trepidation she didn't entirely welcome. She needed respect and obediance and she knew how arousing fear could be for the girl, but there needed to be trust and affection as well. "But after some consideration, I think you also need a more tender hand as well...praise to balance the punishment." She brushed her fingertips down the length of Regina' arm in a gentle caress, then cupped the smooth swell of her cunt in her palm. She leaned close enough to nuzzle her ear. "This is mine," she whispered possessively as she squeezed the soft flesh held tenderly in her palm. "And I never want you to forget it, but I also want you to wake up every morning grateful that I own you." As she spoke, she tasted Regina's mouth and slipped her fingers over slick flesh, the strokes slow, but making contact in all the right ways. "I think I've forgotten that I can make love to my little girl and still maintain control."

Regina moaned and a gentle tremor shook her as her pussy seized and poured forth.

The sound raw, almost feral, Cora growled softly as she stroked more firmly. A triumphant gleam in her eyes, she felt the increased pressure as Regina leaned into her body, her hips pushing back against the firm touch. "Mine," she whispered almost inaudibly and dropped a soft kiss onto full lips. She drew back a bit, peering into dark eyes, and stroked the underside of Regina's chin with the leash. "I know full well I'm the only one who could master you...that you would own anyone else...and I need to remember that, and respect your strength." She gripped the leash where it attached to the collar, pulling Regina up to claim her mouth. "But you should remember the you're the only one strong enough to even try to stand up to me...and the only one I respect."

Something warm and strong and a little frightening flared in the pit of Regina's belly. "Do you?" she whispered, not quite believing what her mother was saying. "Respect me?"

"I wouldn't bother with anyone I didn't," Cora proclaimed seriously, then claimed her mouth again, drinking in Regina's low groan of surrender. She slid two fingers deep, laying claim with a single, smooth stroke. "You have my promise that I will always do my very best for you."

Regina moaned into the kiss that followed, arching into warm curves as she trembled and pushed closer. "Mama," she groaned, her hips grinding into stroking fingers.

"Yes, love." Cora drew Regina's chin up, opening her throat to her hungry explorations. "I'm here and I'll always take care of you," she mumbled between soft kisses and tiny nips up and down the length of her girl's throat. When she finally pulled back, she maintained her hold on the lead where it clipped to the collar. "Time for bed now," she whispered.

Regina simply nodded, her body hot and liquid. Whimpering softly, her pussy aching, she allowed her mother to guide her along, her chin up, back arched, steps light and graceful. At the top of the stairs, Cora stepped behind her.

A full length mirror faced the landing and Cora pulled Regina to a halt right in front of it to peer at their reflection. "Look at yourself," she murmured and dropped a small kiss onto a bare shoulder. "So beautiful." She wrapped one hand around Regina's hip to cup her girl's sex, her touch tenderly possessive. At the same time, she tightened her grip on the leash where it clipped to the collar. "So very mine." She slid two fingers over slick, pink flesh, gathering thick moisture and spreading it around. "So very, very wet." She bit down just firmly enough to leave a small red mark, then kicked Regina's feet farther apart and stroked more deeply. "Mama makes her girl throb, doesn't she?" she whispered and tugged very lightly on the leash to emphasize the question. "Makes this pretty little cunt of mine," spreading her fingers, she squeezed her girl's pussy firmly, "ache and pulse?"

"Yes," Regina gasped, stomach muscles clenching so hard she nearly bent double.

"Good girl," Cora praised, kissing her neck as she pulled her up straighter. "I'm proud of you for not denying it." Ducking her head, she licked a single bead of sweat off the side of Regina's neck. "Your horny little cunt already needs attention again, doesn't it?"

Her knees suddenly wobbly, Regina nodded, her voice little more than a wanton creak. "Yes."

Cora's answering laugh was low and throaty. Using her fingers, she deliberately spread the lips of Regina's sex, revealing bright pink flesh in the mirror. Using her middle finger, she tickled her clit lightly, her hold tightening as Regina shook in her arms. "Soon enough, my dear, but you have some work to do to earn your next fuck." Another little tickling motion was reflected in the mirror. "You see, I rather enjoyed our little game tonight...so much so that I want to keep hearing your deepest, darkest sexual thoughts." She tapped Regina's clit sharply, absorbing her girl's harsh gasp. "So once a week, you're going to write all about one of your fantasies. I expect at least two pages printed out...and I want it in my hands by Friday afternoon...and understand something, it needs to be something you've never admitted before...something that challenges you to talk about, and you'll need to be detailed. Two pages is the bare minimum. I expect better of you."

Regina whimpered and started to argue. "Mama, please...I don't..."

"No argument," Cora snapped impatiently, then leaned close enough to drag her teeth over soft flesh. "Your first assignment is due tomorrow. In fact, I think it best I give you the rest of the night off so you can get to work on it."

Regina swallowed hard, knowing her mother well enough to recognize that she wouldn't get anywhere. "B-but..." she stammered.

"Off with you." Cora swatted Regina's ass lightly. "Consider your current...condition...a bit of motivation to work hard on your project." Her mouth twisted into a feline smile. "Because you know very well, I accept nothing less than the best." She swatted again, sending her girl on her way and enjoying the shapely sway of her backside as she strode off. "The things you do for love," she murmured after Regina disappeared into her room. She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, her exhalation carefully controlled. Her own body was throbbing violently, but no one would have known to look at her. Her posture was perfect, her breathing measured. Finally, she straightened her shoulders and turned toward her own bedroom. Much as she would have liked to go and take a little satisfaction, she'd already enjoyed a truly glorious fuck and making Regina wait would only intensify the next experience.

Self control had always been Cora's watch words. That wasn't about to change now.

She did, however, pause when she reached Regina's door, and stood listening, painfully aware of the sounds of typing that came from within. if her rigid restraint was challenged, it was only because her girl was so very special that she would challenge a saint, something Cora had never been accused of being. Finally, she shook off the raw hunger and straightened herself, her gazely sharply predatory as she briefly laid a hand on the door. "It will be so incredible when I fuck you again, my love," she promised, then moved along her way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning, Cora woke early, as she always had. It was still dark out when slipped into her girl's room where Regina slept soundly. She would rouse when her alarm went off, but after the night they'd had, Cora knew she wouldn't wake before then.

Silent as a wraith, she leaned over her sleeping daughter, and unclipped the collar before going to the closet and laying out her girl's clothes for the day. Dark riding pants and a wine red button down shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. She included a bra, but no underwear, and pulled a pair of hand tooled cowboy boots from the closet to add to the stack, along with thick socks. Yes, that would do.

Finally, she moved to the small desk in the corner. Regina's laptop was closed, but several papers were stacked neatly beside it. Flipping the cover page up, Cora glanced inside and a slow smile made its way across her mouth as she skimmed over the first page. She rifled the papers, then restacked them and took them with her when she slipped out.

Several minutes later, a hot cup of coffee in hand, she settled into the chair in her office, a faint smile on her face as she began to read:

 _It's dark out and I'm deep asleep when it begins, the irresistible pressure that won't let me remain in slumber..._


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **Friday**

Regina woke to the pulsing blare of her alarm clock and was rather proud of herself that she didn't bash it to small bits. Her head hurt, her body ached, and she could barely force her eyes open. Apparently not sleeping more than an hour after after being worked over like a porn star with an overdue Visa bill had side effects. Who knew?

Her gaze swung over to her desk. The papers she'd left there were gone. Her eyes immediately darted around the room, but she was alone, though clean clothes had been laid out on her desk chair. Only one person would do that. Her hand snapped up to her throat as she realized the collar was gone.

Her mother had been there, but she'd apparently decided to simply see to a very few tasks, and leave.

Which was not like Cora at all.

More than a little uneasy, she dressed and headed downstairs, but an inquiry to the housekeeper netted nothing more substantial than a note from her mother that claimed she had meetings in town and wouldn't be back until late. She also told Regina to get on with her day and not wait up.

Permission granted, she supposed, but it felt vaguely dangerous when she left to get on with her day.

Fridays were always busy, so she had a lot to do between teaching and getting the competition team organized, not to mention plenty of paperwork and her own practice hours.

Through it all, she kept her recent lessons in mind, focusing with unusual intensity.

By the time she stumbled back to the house, it was a relief to find her mother's car was still out, though there was some trepidation. It eased when she found a note in the housekeeper's handwriting on the table next to the front door. She'd taken a call from Cora, who had again been slowed by business and wouldn't be back until late. The note included a warning to be careful as there was a slick spot in the shower and she didn't want to fall. There was also a request not to track mud upstairs again, along with the information that a hamper and robe had been placed near the door for those occasions when her clothes and/or boots were too dirty for the house. Given recent events as well as the fact she'd never been foolish enough to track mud into Cora's pristine home, there was no question in her mind it was a reminder. No touching herself, and the rules on nudity were in force even if Cora wasn't present.

Tired and a little achey, she stripped down, and used a discretely placed bootjack to pry her cowboy boots off, grateful to be rid of them as well as the sweaty, dusty clothes. That done, she peeled off her socks before bouncing on the balls of her feet to stretch out the long muscles in her calves.

Not letting herself think too much, Regina grabbed a quick dinner and headed upstairs where a hot shower awaited. She was tired enough that the memory of everything that had happened during and after her last shower remained banished until after she'd rubbed down with sweet smelling soap and shampoo and stood for several minutes with hot water sluicing over her.

It was just a small reminder, a brush of her hand on her own belly, but muscles flexed and suddenly it all washed over her again. She flashed on a moment when her mother's hand, strong, dexterous, even graceful had brushed her in much the same way and she'd found herself begging for more.

The memory was so intense, Regina could almost feel the texture of silky soft skin against her abdomen. Her body clenched, responding to the ghost sensations as if she'd received a real caress, throbbing with enough ferocity that she went weak in the knees and had to cling tightly to the showerhead to remain upright. Ducking her chin, she let the water run over her head and down her back as she concentrated on deep breathing exercises and the day's rides, running over all the things she needed to work on in her jumping.

That helped cool the sudden heat a little, though she was still more ramped up than she would have liked.

The water was starting to cool by the time she straightened, grabbed a towel and headed for bed, but sleep didn't come easily, especially when she slipped the collar back in place, the touch of it reminding her of other things. After that act of submission, Regina lay listening for her mother, fully expecting to hear her, then feel her. The longer it took, the more aware she became of herself and her surroundings until she heard every beat of her heart and the roughness of her own breathing, felt every tiny jar to her body as she shifted restlessly, the rasp of the blankets on her skin, the wanton ache in her sex...

She ached.

Pushing her hands outside the blankets both to reduce temptation and also to prove to her mother that she'd been good if Cora happened to glance at the recordings.

Or if she walked in. As wet as Regina felt herself growing, her mother would never believe she hadn't touched if she didn't have proof. Closing her eyes tightly, she couldn't hold back a whimper as she imagined exactly that happening before she could contain the thought.

Cora's steps would be silent, her voice soft, her touch softer, at least at first.

But later...

Later, everything would get harder, firmer... Deeper. More demanding.

She fought a moan, her body aching with denial of all the things she usually denied she wanted.

Which was probably her mother's intention. She could almost hear Cora's soft, triumphant tone. "I thought this was what you wanted, my dear," she'd murmur near Regina's ear.

"This is your plan, isn't it?" Regina said aloud. "You wanted me to miss you...imagine you...oh hell...think of you fucking me." She winced as just the words made her pussy clamp down hard. Gritting her teeth, she shook her head. "Well, I won't do it," she grumbled and rolled over, pulling the blankets around her as she moved. "Sleeping now and not thinking about you at all," she lied and squeezed her eyes shut.

It was a long time before she finally fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Saturday**

Despite Regina's expectations, her mother never woke her, but when she opened her eyes Saturday morning, the collar had been removed and laid on her nightstand and fresh clothes were again stacked on her desk chair. Silent as a wraith and controlling as ever, Cora had obviously been by. A tiny shiver worked its way down Regina's spine as she found a short note resting on her clothes in her mother's elegant handwriting.

 _Good morning dear. Have a lovely day. I'll be thinking of you_.

She didn't want the sudden wash of arousal or the flow of moisture on her inner thighs, but there it was all the same. "What game are you playing, Mother?" she whispered. Knowing her mother's tendency to listen at key holes she half expected a mockingly drawled reply, but her bedroom remained eerily silent.

With no answers forthcoming, she finally rose, dressed, and hurried downstairs to find another note waiting by her spot at the kitchen table. The explanation was brief and carefully worded as it always was when Cora committed things to paper. She was scheduled to spend the day in town for a board meeting of a charity that sponsored therapeutic riding at local facilities. Regina couldn't hold back a smirk as she imagined her mother ordering all the wealthy widows in town about. She would definitely enjoy that. She came from poor beginnings and few things pleased her more than lording her risen social standing over the same set that had once treated her badly.

Cora Mills was a firm believer in revenge, even if only of the petty variety.

The staff, meanwhile, was working over the weekend on preparations for an upcoming charity barbecue. According to Cora, they were only putting in a half day and the housekeeper already knew all of the plans. Regina needn't worry about anything except her own responsibilities.

She had a couple of early morning training sessions with advanced students. Otherwise, she was at loose ends, which actually felt rather nice, particularly since she'd been meaning to check the fences on the northern border of the farm. After throwing together a quick picnic lunch, Regina headed out, determined to avoid the house for the day. Party preparations always got on her nerves.

She didn't return until well after dark.

The staff was long gone, and she was unsurprised to find a note on the table next to the front door. Cora was still out, but she'd left a message through the housekeeper. It was short and to the point. She didn't want Regina to worry. She just had a number of responsibilities to catch up on and would be back on her normal schedule when they were dealt with.

Which was Cora-code for when she deemed the time right. Whenever that was, Regina had no doubt she'd make an entrance. Cora always had a plan and a purpose. The rest of the note was simple, mostly just a repeat of her previous instructions.

Regina read it through several times and was startled to realize at some point that she was already so conditioned to strip as she stepped through the door that she'd peeled off her shirt and bra and tossed them into the hamper.

It felt strangely freeing to stand there in the foyer, utterly naked, cool air touching her skin. She glanced up, searching out the camera positions in the room, and deliberately looked right at them, a part of her more thrilled than she should be by the notion of Cora watching the video and seeing her following the rules.

The unexpected thought made her breath catch and her cunt ache and she wondered if Cora would get wet seeing her submission. Was she watching even at that moment?

Before she could stop the thought, she imagined her mother suddenly unable to delay any longer. She envisioned her storming in and bending her over right there, hands digging into her hips as she fucked a monster of a silicone cock deep with long, smooth strokes.

Regina moaned out loud and her knees shook as there was a crushing clamp of pressure in her pelvis. "Oh, fuck..." she exhaled and tried to shake the rough edged arousal off. Somehow that only made it worse. Another wave of need tore through her. "This is what you want, isn't it?" she addressed the air as though Cora would somehow know.

And who knew, perhaps she did.

Regina straightened slowly, consciously breathing slowly and deeply to calm her raging hormones. She wasn't foolish enough to touch herself. Were that to happen so soon after the previous incident, Mother would not be even slightly forgiving no matter that she felt like a raw nerve after so many hours of temptation and denial.

She suspected that had been her mother's plan. Cora liked her little plots, though Regina thought it was less about punishment this time, and more about proving to her what she really needed.

Because that's what was happening, want it or not. Every hour of denial was coming closer to breaking her because it was getting harder to deny how desperately she wanted Cora fucking her until she came hard and repeatedly. Whatever route it took to get there, she didn't seem to care much anymore. Any denials aside, her body was attuned to that raw satisfaction and even if there was part of her mind that resisted its call, there was another that thrilled to having it forced on her and demanded of her.

She clenched her thighs and dragged in several deep breaths, but Cora didn't appear like some magical fucking fairy in the night to use her body and lay claim to her heart, mind, and soul. She was still just wanton and alone and smelling entirely too much like horses.

Well, at least she could do something about one of those. Straightening her shoulders she headed upstairs for a hot shower.

Later, smelling of vanilla and honey, Regina slipped the new collar on, the feel of it reminding her of her mother's touch and ownership. Painfully aware of the aching desire to touch and be touched, she fell into bed and despite her hunger was soon deep in slumber, her sleep disturbed only by wicked sweet dreams that left her room smelling of wet cunt and rough sex by morning.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Sunday**

She woke Sunday morning at exactly the same time as the previous two days, with the same alarm blaring in her head, except this time she grabbed her alarm clock and slammed it into her bedside table hard enough to crack the battery case open. The battery went flying.

Blessed silence.

Also breaking something felt good.

After a long moment, Regina did a slow roll onto her back, eyes going to the desk chair where her clothes were again neatly laid out.

 _Love you dear_ , was all the note on top said.

It was enough to leave Regina throbbing. It was going to be a long day. Another long day.

She wondered when the torment would end as she stumbled out of bed, and pulled on the cableknit sweater and hip hugging jeans. She sat to tug on the short riding boots and half chaps, calf hugging black leather shoe tops that protected her lower leg while riding and gave the look of riding boots but were easier to get on and more comfortable. Made of stiffer leather than some she owned, this pair buckled up the sides and was trimmed with silver conchas. It looked like something out of a fetish video.

She suspected the latter reason was a factor in her mother's choice, though to be fair, they were also the most comfortable and protective pair she owned. It was an odd little reminder that her mother paid attention to the little things.

Or at least she thought she did. Sometimes it was hard to be certain when a silicone cock was plunging into her cunt or her ass and her mother was laughing at her and demanding more. Regina felt a flush crawl over her skin as she remembered how she'd broken and started pleading with a cock buried deep in her ass.

She'd have done anything for the orgasm her mother finally granted, debased herself in almost any way and been thrilled by every minute of it. She'd come hard and been thrilled by the possessive way her mother promised she'd be using her that way much often in the future.

Even now her breathing was ragged and deep as her body reacted to that thought, thick moisture slipping from her cunt and soaking her jeans. She looked up, gaze touching the various places she was sure held cameras. She wondered if there were microphones as well. Probably, given how thorough Cora was. Her cunt clenched again to send a fresh rush of heat flowing onto her inner thighs.

The intensity of her arousal literally hurt to such a degree that if her mother had stepped into the room she would have offered to do anything Cora wanted. She meant to keep that thought private, but as she stood there, body pulsing, she found herself whispering, "I'm thinking about you, Mother...about fucking you, you fucking me." She let her head hang forward. "That's what this is about, isn't it?" She massaged the back of her neck. "It's about breaking me and making me realize how completely I'm yours," she sighed the confession on a soft breath. Finally, she looked up again, her resistance shattering. "Well, you own me...all of me, my cunt, my ass, my breasts, belly...my mind...my heart...Fuck me," she exhaled the final words, part curse, part imprecation, part plea.

A moment passed, then she spun on one foot and hurried out.

Downstairs she found the expected note, in her mother's handwriting this time, and as carefully worded as ever, but Regina understood the message being communicated between the lines. Her mother would be late again and Regina was to follow their existing plans for the day and get her daily practice in, but once that was done she was to take the rest of the day off as she needed to catch up on her rest after all the work she'd put in recently.. The cleaning staff was scheduled to put in a half day, and would be leaving by one pm.

Cora recommended she spend the afternoon in the pool since the heater had it to a lovely temperature and go to bed early. She also told Regina to wear anything other than her black bikini as it was in the wash.

A shiver slid over her skin. Her only bikini was black which her mother knew perfectly well. If that was off the list, she had to assume she was to use the pool in the nude. She imagined lying naked on a pool float, cool water lapping at her, washing over her bare cunt and overheated clit, then gently splashing sun warmed breasts.

The world spun for a moment, but she straightened her shoulders and shook it off.

The cook had left fresh baked muffins and several strips of crisp fried bacon, so she indulged in that and a mug of strong coffee with sizable dashes of both cream and sugar.

Her belly full, she finally headed out for a training ride. Jumping was on the docket, though she opted to ride a bay gelding named Mephistopheles. He lacked the sheer grace and aesthetic beauty of Rocinante, but despite the name, was milder tempered and much less prone to be stressed by her emotions. Good choice if for that last fact alone.

As usual, she lost herself in the jumping runs, enjoying the little bits of flight as she ran the gelding through his paces. He was a smooth jumper and she maintained her seat with every graceful launch, thighs tight, posture perfect. After several passes she tied the reins off and dropped them to rest on his shoulders, guiding Meph and holding her seat with the pressure of her legs and tilt of her body alone.

There was something very primal about controlling such a powerful mount that way. It took all of her concentration, riding that way until she finally called it a day and ended up currying the bay in his stall. He nickered and rolled his shoulders under the steady strokes, clearly enjoying the attention.

She took her time, lagging long enough to be certain the staff would be finished before heading back to the house.

The staff cars were all gone, but she still called out as she stepped into the house.

No answer.

She called again. Still nothing but silence. Finally convinced she really was alone, she stripped, tossing her clothes into the hamper as they came off. She peered at the robe for a long moment. Unused to the notion of being nude outside, she seriously considered pulling it on, but that wasn't what her mother wanted. Finally, she simply tossed it over a shoulder just in case someone was still there. It might be a bit embarrassing, but with the excuse everyone was supposed to be gone, no more than that.

Outside, Regina tossed the robe over a the back of a chair, hit the edge of the pool and dove, the arch of her body smooth and graceful, the dive clean with hardly a splash. She came up fast and swam several laps, not pushing her speed, just stretching out her arms and shoulders.

The cool water felt good sliding over her skin as it sluiced away the dust and sweat of the morning.

Finally she pulled herself onto the float and relaxed, letting herself just bob along, one arm draped over her face to block out the sun, the other trailing in the water to her side. Water lapped gently against her cunt, the rhythmic wash of it teasing already oversensitive nerve endings until she longed to just reach down and touch herself, but her mother had made it clear how thoroughly that would be punished.

A pleasant shiver slid down her spine and her cunt pulsed and clenched. Then again, a tiny voice tempted, it might be worth it. After all, the last punishment had its own appeal.

Another shudder shook her as she flashed on the moment when her mother finally made her come, the cock buried deep in her ass while she begged for more, the sensations so intense she couldn't think and couldn't resist.

She'd expected more of the same in the aftermath, expected to be well fucked out, but instead her mother had ignored her and she was fast turning her into one raw nerve ending.

Her mother's way of bringing her to heel, she suspected, and it was working too. If Cora had shown up at the moment she thought she might just fall to her knees and beg her mother to rape her ass until she came again and again. A shiver slid through her as she imagined using those exact words.

She wasn't proud of how much they excited her.

"Please, Mama, use your fist on my cunt," she breathed as if her mother was there. "Use it...fuck it...shred it...rape it hard and deep," she repeated the word she'd never allowed herself to eroticize before on a gasp.

It sent a fresh wave of heat through her cunt, made it throb and clench as though her mother was squeezing and rolling it in her palm.

The sense of it was so intense and so real that her feet dug into the base of the float, and her hips rose as if to meet a possessive hand, lifting enough out of the water to send waves swirling away, then back to wash over her pussy as her hips came back down.

A low moan escaped her lips. She didn't touch though, absolutely did not touch.

"Mama," she groaned, hands tightening into clenched fists as she fought to control the need to satisfy her body. She imagined Cora arriving and taking her without waiting, then smiling as she found Regina already soaked and ready. After that, she'd willingly do every filthy thing her mother could think of and offer to do even more. She saw herself, hands and feet bound to the the chaise lounge while her mother relentlessly drove in and out, then with her face buried between slim thighs as her mother sat on the edge of the pool, then in the water, a dildo hammering in and out of her ass where she clung to the side of the pool, then staked out in the lawn, grass tickling her back while her mother ate her out until she screamed.

There was no end to it really.

Through it all, she mumbled, "Fuck me, Mama, rape my cunt, my ass...please. I need you," while her hips rose and fell, pumping to meet an invisible lover.

Until she started to reach down to touch herself and realized she was right on the brink of stepping over the line.

Maybe not such an awful thing if her mother decided to lay down the law the same way she had before, but if went with her current tactic of using denial, Regina wasn't quite sure what she'd do.

Other than break and beg for everything she'd always denied she wanted.

Uncertain she was ready to surrender that thoroughly, Regina took breath and deliberately tipped the float, dumping herself into the water. After so many minutes in the sun, it felt cold enough to drive the air from her lungs. She let out a sharp gasp and sunk under for a moment, then came up fast. Dragging in a fresh breath, she pushed sodden hair out of her eyes and climbed out of the pool.

A breeze blew through and she shivered again, though not so pleasurably this time as the chill raised goosebumps. Straightening her shoulders, she retrieved the robe and headed back inside.

After that, she read for a bit, had a bite of dinner and went to bed early as per her mother's instructions.

It took quite a while for her to fall asleep, though when she did, her slumber was deep, her dreams erotic.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Monday**

" _It's dark out and I'm deep asleep when it begins, the irresistible pressure that won't let me remain in slumber._ " Softly spoken, the opening lines from Regina's story accompanied the feel of a slow, gliding push into her cunt and the feel of soft flesh brushing her pelvis

Her mother's voice, Regina realized sleepily as she was slowly dragged up out of deep, near-comatose sleep.

" _It's then I realize Mother's inside of me,_ " Cora whispered. The invading pressure reversed, retreating just as smoothly as it had advanced. " _She's using my cunt so gently that I feel like a little girl again, sitting safe and protected on Mommy's lap, confident that she loves me and only wants what's best for me._ "

Regina moaned softly, her body throbbing in response to the image suddenly running through her head of her mother treating her like a little girl, every touch loving and tender, but also firmly in charge.

Her pussy was drowning and almost seemed to grab for the plastic cock that glided deep again.

She heard a distant sound and abruptly realized it was her own desperate whimpers. "Mama," she moaned.

"Shhh," Cora hushed. "Mama's busy fucking you right now, dear." She dragged her teeth along the edge of Regina's jaw, then continued quoting her daughter's fantasy. " _She whispers in my ear over and over, telling me how beautiful I am, how much she loves me, how proud she is of me._ " She nipped soft flesh. "And I am, my dear. So very proud. You have grown into a stunningly beautiful, intelligent woman that I find utterly amazing." She pushed up a little to peer down into dark eyes, searching Regina's face hungrily. "And I plan on doing nothing but showing you how much I love you today...showing you how incredible I think you are, how much I love fucking that tight little cunt, how I long to just sink myself into that beautiful round ass of yours, how I could happily do nothing but eat your pussy all day long." Then her mouth came down on her daughter's, claiming her mouth in the sort of kiss that was a sex act unto itself. Her tongue plunged deep, full lips moving as she explored every bit of Regina's mouth, taking her time and leaving nothing untouched.

A groan bubbling up from her throat, Regina surrendered completely, holding nothing back as her hips rose to meet the tender invasion and her tongue tangled with her mother's. Still muzzy with sleep but increasingly aroused, she would have reached for the body above hers only to find her arms stretched to her sides and bound firmly, the position comfortable and unstressed, but utterly restricted. She tugged more firmly and couldn't move them at all.

Cora pushed again, grinding into Regina's breasts and belly sliding without the rough scrape of a harness, just soft bare flesh on flesh.

She had to be using a strapless dildo, Regina realized in a rush and felt awash in her mother's love. Cora normally hated any kind of penetration, so much so that Regina knew from experience that even the faintest exploratory push of her tongue on the rare occasion she was allowed the honor of using her mouth on Cora's cunt, would result in an immediate spanking and a punishing fuck with the largest monster of a dildo she owned.

Cora also knew how uncomfortable the burn from the harness could be on her little girl when things got wild. For her to use a strapless model which required anchoring in her own body was an unexpected gesture of love and thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Mama," she whispered very softly. "For using this dildo on your little girl's cunt."

Brown eyes softened while crimson lips curved into a pleased smile. "This day is just for you Regina." She stroked Regina's cheek tenderly. "I'll take care of everything. You needn't do a thing...and I will make you come until you can't anymore. Understood?"

"Yes, Mama."

Cora smiled. "But just like your story, there are rules."

Regina nodded, surrendering to her need. She couldn't fight any longer. A few days of denial and she was too much in need of satisfaction to refuse anything.

"I am the mommy and you are my beautiful little girl, which means I'm in charge today," Cora said seriously, still pumping into Regina with to emphasize her point.

Regina nodded.

"You may ask for anything you like if you do so respectfully, but you may not demand anything or be upset if a request is refused."

"Yes, Mama," Regina said dutifully, body throbbing in response to the smile that answer received.

"And you must do absolutely everything I say cheerfully and willingly with no refusal or hesitance or I will quit and not touch you again for at least a week, nor will I allow you to touch yourself. Understood?"

Regina almost whined, but caught herself as she saw the look in her mother's eyes. She nodded, any resistance utterly shattered by her need. "Yes, Mama," she exhaled.

"And today, you will call me Mommy," Cora instructed.

Regina paused for the briefest moment as she processed the meaning of it all. She needed to be her mommy's adoring and obedient little girl. "Yes, Mommy," she gasped as Cora pushed in with an extra firm thrust.

" _I realize that I'm firmly tied, that she can do whatever she wants to me...and with every fresh thrust, I know she will_ ," Cora quoted, then ducked her head to drag her tongue along up the side of Regina's neck.

Regina gasped as the base of the dildo ground into her clit on the instroke. She blinked up at Cora, aroused as ever by her mother's intensity and determination. She loved that look even when she hated it because it signaled that Cora knew exactly what she wanted and was hellbent on getting it.

Then she saw her unshaded window where morning sunlight streamed in and awareness returned in a sudden flash.

Monday. It was Monday morning.

Which meant the staff would be arriving and leaving at their normal times. She heard voices and footsteps downstairs right on time.

Her gaze swung to the side, where she saw her bedroom door, open a sizable crack.

Her fantasy, and not just the most intimate details either, but everything, including the risk of getting caught. Her pulse accelerated wildly. "Mommy?" she whispered, hoping that maybe Cora had just missed the risk. "The door?"

"Remember the rules," Cora reminded her, dark eyes gleaming. "I'd hate to end our day so soon."

Regina surrendered instantly. She couldn't face another week like the last few days. "Yes, Mommy."

Cora's mouth turned up in a satisfied smile. "Good girl," she praised and delivered another gliding thrust as she added more quotes. "I can hear people in the background, moving, talking and I know in moments we'll be discovered, but I don't care. The only thing that matters is the way Mommy's pumping in and out of me."

Hopelessly aroused, Regina moaned low in her throat, but was much too well restrained to push back. She was completely at Cora's mercy and merciful was not a word anyone had ever used to describe Cora Mills.

Cora leaned down sharp teeth nipping the point of her daughter's chin before she whispered, "You know how this game goes, love. We're not done until that beautiful, lush cunt of yours shatters completely...not until you come for me." She braced her hands on the mattress near Regina's shoulders, muscles in her back flexing as she thrust harder and deeper, grinding against her girl's sensitive clit with every stroke.

Regina heard voices along with the soft sound of feet on the stairs.

"They'll be here soon." Cora ducked her head, breath hot on Regina's ear. "Maybe it's for the best if you don't come." She deliberately ground the base of the dildo into her daughter's clit. "Then everyone will know and I can claim you as mine," she growled, her tone raw and possessive.

"Mommy," Regina gasped, barely able to get the word out, her body throbbing in response to that rough, dominating note in her mother's voice. She was so close, she could almost feel that final moment in the rough pulsing of blood in her veins.

"I can finally tell them all that I'm the only one with the right to fuck you..." Cora thrust again, hips working smoothly as she drove the dildo in and out. "That I own that beautiful cunt of yours, that it's mine to use every night...that I know the taste of it...the feel and texture of it at every stage of arousal...just like I know how you smell, the sounds you make, the way you shudder and call my name." She leaned down, breathing ragged as she claimed Regina' mouth for her own, the kiss rough and demanding. "Mine," Cora growled through the mating of their mouths.

It was like her mother reached inside and squeezed Regina's heart and her cunt at the same time so intense was the sensation. A hard shudder tore through her and her whole body shook violently. Lost in a wash of pleasure so rich she had no defense, Regina could only whimper and cry out. "Mommy," with the last of the air left in her lungs.

A soft, triumphant laugh on her lips, Cora drank in the soft, submissive sound and pushed the dildo deep. "My beautiful girl," she whispered as her lips broke from Regina's. "You are the most amazing fuck and I'm so proud of you." She kissed Regina again, then pulled back at the same moment Regina heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. "Looks like any public confessions will have to wait for another day," Cora added and reached down between their bodies, slipping the dildo free of her own body, but leaving the other end embedded in Regina.

Her body limp, breath coming in harsh gasps, Regina could only stare as Cora slid off the bed and shrugged into her robe, pulling it around herself and belting it tightly at the waist. That done, she reached down and pulled Regina's blankets up, hiding her nakedness. Leaning down, she brushed a kiss onto her girl's cheek and whispered, "I'll just be a few minutes. Imagine all the things I'm going to do to you when I get back." Lips pulling into a wicked grin, she straightened and hurried out.

Moments later, Regina heard the feet on the stairs pause followed by her mother's rapid fire explanation that Regina was ill and she'd be looking after her for the day. There was more, but it grew too muffled to understand as she got farther away.

Her pussy, meanwhile, was still throbbing around the dildo, internal muscles clamping down and releasing, slowly pushing it out of the slick surface of her cunt, even the tiny bits of movement enough to send fresh flashfires of sensation through her. Settling her head back, she closed her eyes, tiny shivers shaking her periodically as she felt the slow, gliding exit.

She was still sitting like that when she heard the soft click bedroom door being latched shut, then the sliding snicket of the lock. A moment later, the mattress depressed near her hip and the blankets were brushed aside. Cora's palm landed on her stomach.

Regina opened her eyes, a shiver sliding through her as she took in her mother's slow smile.

Another shudder radiated outward from her cunt, the force of it driving a soft whimper up from her lungs.

"You are such a good, little girl," Cora mused, rubbing Regina's abdomen with gentle strokes. "So very good." She pinched a taut nipple, smiling at the resulting shudder. She trailed her hand down and finished slipping the dildo free of Regina's body, chuckling softly at the way the slick movement made her girl shiver and whine. "I told the staff you've picked up a bug and I'll be looking after you today." Her expression turned wicked as she leaned close. "We have so many things to talk about, my love...and so many things to do together."

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Warning: this story includes graphic non consensual sex as well as erotic use of the word rape, and sexual domination. It's not for the faint of heart and if it's going to disturb you, please just walk away.**

 **Chapter 9**

Cora returned with food, leaving Regina tied while she meticulously fed her little girl pancakes bite by bite. Regina flinched when a drop of syrup hit the very tip of one nipple, but Cora only tsked and set the tray aside. "Messy, messy, little girl," she drawled, mouth turning up. "We'll have to do something about that."

Regina's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, half expecting a spanking. Her mother could be very particular about neatness. Her cunt clenched, clamping down on the cock still buried halfway inside of her and sending hard tremors through her. "Mama," she gasped.

Cora's gaze sharpened, and she uttered a warning. "What did I tell you?"

Regina froze for a moment, panicked, her brain almost too overloaded to summon the memory. "M-Mommy?" she finally stammered as she seized on the only thing she could think of. Her pulse settled as she earned an approving smile.

"Good girl." Cora rubbed her thumb over the dollop of syrup, then washed it away with her tongue. "That got some of it, but I need my little girl cleaner than that today." Holding Regina's gaze, she leaned forward.

Regina moaned, then whimpered as a rough tongue swept around her swollen nipple. The caress was soft, wet, warm with none of her mother's usual demanding roughness. She delivered several long swipes, keeping at it until Regina was arching into the contact and moaning softly.

"That's better," Cora chuckled and straightened, smiling at the tiny grunt of need her little girl let out. "But..." Her eyes dropped lower, falling on the way the blankets mounded around the dildo slowly working its way out of her little girl's body. "It looks like somebody's trying to make an escape," she teased, then leaned forward again. Holding Regina's gaze, she slipped a hand under the blankets, moving lower until she found the end and pushed it deep again. "Now back to breakfast," she said and retrieved the tray to continue feeding Regina.

She left the dildo the in whole time while her little girl's cunt throbbed and pulsed around it. Meanwhile, three more drops of sweet syrup splashed onto taut breasts and received the same treatment as the first, a soft, slow swipe of the tongue to clean up the mess. When she was done, she set the tray aside, taking her time and making her little girl wait.

"Mommy," Regina finally whined.

Enjoying her surrender, Cora reached out to skim the blankets back, laughing softly when the movement jostled the dildo firmly enough to make Regina cry out. "You're such a horny, little cunt," she said affectionately. She smiled her approval. "And horny, little cunts deserve to be rewarded, don't they?"

Regina nodded hopefully. "Yes, Mommy," she whimpered.

"Good girl," Cora praised. "Mommy's so proud of her horny, little cunt." She pronounced each word pointedly, enjoying the way Regina's pupils expanded with each repetition. Her little girl was so predictable. The right words always excited her almost as much as physical contact. "We're going to have so much fun today." She wrapped her fingers around the dildo, feeling how slick it was. It wasn't a very thick model and she aligned her fingers along the length, then plunged them in with the dildo.

Regina almost screamed as her body was invaded with a hard, deep stroke that took the dildo and her mother's fingers in to the knuckles.

"Such a beautiful...tight...wanton fuck toy, my little girl is." Cora pulled the toy almost free and shoved deep again, rotating her hand on the instroke to thoroughly coat her fingers in thick moisture. "And so wet," she added and slipped free. "Now for your dessert." She held her fingers out. "Taste yourself, love, how sweet and sexy your cunt is."

Darting her tongue out, Regina dragged it along the length of the fingers offered, tasting the intensity of her own arousal, then moaning as the scent and flavor of sex filled her senses, making her body ache with the need for more.

"That's right," Cora encouraged her. "Clean my fingers like a good little girl." She petted dark hair with her other hand, stroking silky curls as she turned her hand this way and that for Regina to clean. "Nothing like the taste of pure, fresh cunt in the morning," she gloated. "It's getting you all horny again, isn't it?"

Regina's first impulse was to deny it. She'd spent so many years trying not to feel all the ways she knew she wasn't supposed to, trying not to enjoy the way her mama fucked her or the way she came every time. She'd fought her mother, but more than that, she'd fought her own body every step of the way.

Only Cora knew how to do so many things that felt so good, something her pussy reminded her of with every throbbing pulse, and her breasts made clear with every tingle caused by the cool air moving over saliva dampened nipples. It wasn't like she even had a choice, she reminded herself. She was trussed up until any show of defiance was a waste of time. The only reason to even consider it was to make Cora fuck her that much harder, which she would have denied she'd ever done, except she always pushed it when that was the punishment. But this time it would be a lonely, cold bed, and god only knew how long it would stay that way.

And Regina wasn't sure she could stand that. Besides, it could be just this one time. She could always resist again tomorrow.

"Answer the question," Cora commanded. "Or I'll walk out of this room and leave you like this."

Regina broke. "Yes, Mommy," she whispered between hungry licks. "So horny for you," she confessed in abject surrender. "Use me anyway you want...please...anything," she begged. "But don't leave me like this."

Cora's pupils expanded until there was only the tiniest ring of brown and her lips tipped up in a triumphant smile. "Good girl," she praised. She ruffled Regina's hair gently. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, not until you've been fucked upside down and sideways." She laughed softly and pulled her hand back. "Now hold still until I tell you to move. I need you to be absolutely obedient today."

"Yes, Mommy," Regina said. Heart hammering in her chest, but perfectly still, she waited while her mother released her wrists, then guided them down. She would have taken a moment to stretch, but Cora didn't give her a chance.

"Sit up," she instructed. "Now lean forward, hands behind your back." She used a pair of padded cuffed to latch Regina's wrists together, then guided her to her feet. "Such a good little fuck toy," she murmured and palmed a warm breast, rolling a tight nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "But a bit sticky," she noted as she felt a bit of honey cling to her palm. "Can't have that, not today." She nipped a slim shoulder. "Today is special." She ran a finger down Regina's throat. "Fuck toys need to be extra clean."

In the bathroom, she had Regina sit on the hamper in one corner while she adjusted the water for a shower. When Cora turned back, she peered at her daughter for a moment, happy to see so much surrender in brown eyes, but also not liking the way her arms were torqued to keep them cuffed. Discomfort that caused arousal was one thing, but she wasn't fond of it for its own sake. "That can't be comfortable," she said at last.

"No, Mommy," Regina admitted. The way her wrists were bound was hard on her shoulders. "But if you think it's best..." she let the words trail off and ducked her head submissively, hoping to please

Cora's gaze sharpened as she tried to decide if the effort was sincere. "I'll consider releasing your wrists, but in return, I need your assurance that you fully intend to obey my every command today." She stroked the length of Regina's back, grabbing her hip in a firm grip at the end of the caress. "That's very important, Regina, because if you agree to this, then fight me in any way, you will not enjoy my response."

Recognizing the serious look in her mother's eyes, Regina froze.

"So understand, if you say yes, it's not just your cunt that is completely mine for the next twenty-four hours, it's your will. You surrender everything and become my willing slave." Cora's mouth turned up in a feral smile. "In return I use your cunt and ass and mouth and every other inch of you like the beautiful, wanton fuck toy you are until you are nothing but my personal puddle of come."

Regina shuddered under the impact of the words and images assaulting her brain.

"I will push every limit and fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before. I'll be rough and gentle and deep and hard and slow and fast," Cora promised, "and you'll scream and sob and beg for more and probably even beg me to stop, but it will all be my choice. You'll have no control beyond what I allow you, but I promise you, when I'm done, you will be the most fucked out little cunt that ever existed."

A dull scream was torn from Regina as her clit pulsed so violently she almost screamed.

So very predictable, Cora thought with a smirk. "Now what's your choice?" she demanded, her eyes wild. "Will you leave the cuffs on and go on playing like you don't want every kiss and bite and thrust, or will you finally be brave enough to truly surrender control?"

Regina's mouth turned dry as dust in an instant as she stared at her mother, held prisoner by intense brown eyes. "I surrender," she whispered, utterly undone by every obscene word. "Fuck me," she breathed. "Use me."

"All of you without reserve?" Cora demanded, forcing complete submission from her little girl.

A low whine bubbling up from her chest, Regina bent nearly double as another hard throb shook her clit. A moment passed, then she slowly straightened. "All of me," she whispered and leaned back. Then she did something she'd never done before and purposely spread her legs without any prompting. "Look at me," she whispered. "I'm throbbing so hard you can probably see it," she admitted. "Because of you."

Her breathing suddenly rough, Cora leaned closer, staring at her little girl's sex with open hunger. "It's all red, swollen, wet...fuckable." She reached out, running the tip of her index finger round and round her girl's entrance with slow strokes, smiling at the way slick flesh quivered. "You're right, I can see it pulsing." She leaned even closer. "In your little fantasy, you got fucked over and over with no choices...and so you shall be." She settled her hand over her girl's sex, her touch possessive, but gentle. "I'm so proud you were brave enough to let me know what you want." She curled her fingers, running them over silky flesh, sliding, prodding, pinching.

Regina swallowed hard and nodded. In her story she'd had no choices, no say, and no control over the way her body shook and exploded with pleasure. She flushed a deep shade of red, skin hot and almost too sensitive to the touch.

Cora caught Regina's clit, rolling it between two fingers. "I promise, I will push you as hard as possible." She leaned near Regina's ear, her voice dropping to a low rumble. "And you will love every moment."

Regina was still struggling to process the words when her mother straightened and quickly freed her wrists, then settled a hand on her shoulder. "Now we begin," she said and pulled her to her feet.

She pushed Regina under the spray, then slipped off her robe and stepped in behind her. "Brace your hands on the wall under the shower and do not move them without permission," she instructed.

Cora began by carefully washing and conditioning Regina's hair. After that, she coated a bath mitt in expensive, sweet smelling soap before using it to spread the silky suds everywhere. Starting with Regina's chest she massaged and buffed her breasts and belly until stiff nipples stood at attention and Regina was breathing hard. Then she moved on to her shoulders and down her arms, then back up to the nape of her neck.

"I love the curve of your back," Cora mused as she trailed the mitt down the line of Regina's spine. "And your ass is sublime."

Regina shuddered and shook as Cora reached the curve of her ass and pushed the mitt between her legs. Her touch light, she deliberately smoothed it between smooth thighs to stroke the swollen lips of her sex, then on back to polish the tiny, flexing rosette of her anus.

"I swear," Cora continued as if she wasn't discussing her daughter's sexual appeal in the most crass terms. "The most beautiful view in the world is the one I see when I've got a nice big dildo in your ass or your cunt, and I'm fucking you so hard that I can see the way your body expands around it. It's a stunning sight to see the way your back muscles flex while your ass quivers and your thighs ripple." She leaned in to nip Regina's shoulder. "Perfection."

"Mommy," Regina whimpered, pushing back against the firm, scrubbing strokes.

"You're such a responsive slut," Cora drawled and leaned against Regina's back. "Aren't you?" When Regina didn't immediately answer, she spanked her ass sharply. "That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Yes, Mommy," Regina gasped, her mind racing as she struggled to form a coherent thought in the wake of the rush of heat that slid through her. "All you have to do is look at me or whisper in my ear and I'm..." Her earlier confidence fled and she paused, embarrassment trapping the words in her throat.

Cora spanked her ass sharply enough to dislodge the block. "Continue," she ordered.

"I'm wet and aching," Regina finished on a gasp.

Cora's mouth twisted into a satisfied smile as she rewarded the confession by leaning more firmly into Regina's back and grinding their bodies together. Reaching up, she covered her daughter's hands, pinning them more firmly to the tile as she humped her pelvis into that amazing ass. Regina rarely cursed, particularly not if Cora didn't push her into it. Outside of the bedroom, she was exactly how Cora wanted her, the perfect lady even when mucking out a horse stall. When they were fucking, however, Cora wanted to hear every filthy sentiment, resistance be damned. Time to do something about that. "I'm very proud of the way you showed me your cunt earlier," she whispered in Regina's ear, putting extra emphasis on the last syllable. "It was beautiful seeing it all red and swollen like that...and seeing you proud of it." She trailed her tongue up the length of Regina's neck. "Now tell me something that excites it...some word that makes you hot and wet."

Regina could almost feel her mother's hand hovering near her ass, waiting to deliver another burst of punishment. "Cunt," she whispered thickly. "Just the word cunt is all it takes."

Cora chuckled softly. "But you like it when I tell you all the things I want to do to it? Like it when I tell you I want to lick your cunt, fuck your cunt..."

"Yes," Regina hissed, dragging the word out an extra beat.

Cora slid a hand down to cup her little girl's sex, checking to make sure there was only soft skin and no hair. "You're keeping yourself very smooth," she observed happily. "And soft."

"Trying," Regina groaned, whimpering as Cora squeezed firmly. "I know how particular you are about...about...my...my—" she stammered, her voice fading a little with each syllable until she was barely audible.

"About your cunt," Cora finished impatiently, then softened her expression and voice. "I do like it smooth and soft," she confirmed, then dragged her body against Regina's back, shivering at the frictionless slide of skin on skin. "Now say the word cunt for me, little girl." She nipped again. "Call it what it is, a beautiful, hot, wet, oh so very useable..." She paused, deliberately leaving the sentence for Regina to finish.

"Cunt," Regina groaned.

"Again," Cora commanded, thrusting her body against Regina's to punctuate the order.

"Cunt," Regina repeated. "It's my cunt."

"Better," Cora drawled, eyes glittering as a thought occurred. "Now tell me something you've never admitted before about that beautiful cunt of yours...something that makes it throb and ache."

Swallowing hard, Regina froze, paralyzed by the demand until Cora cleared her throat, the sound soft and threatening. It was a reminder that there were rules to this day and Regina's usual defiance would not be tolerated. She already knew the answer, but saying it? That was going to be difficult. "The other day, when you were making me wait," she began at last, her head down, eyes tightly closed, "I was so frustrated and desperate...and I...I was going a little crazy..."

Cora stilled, sensing she had a better chance of hearing something interesting if she gave her baby a bit of time and space even if it wasn't her normal tactic.

"I was outside, desperate, knowing you might be listening and..." Regina finally confessed. "I was so frustrated," she said again.

"And?" Cora prompted after a long moment had passed.

"I talked to you hoping you'd hear," she admitted, her voice tortured enough that Cora knew instantly she wasn't getting the entire story. "I begged you to use me...fuck me...shred my...my cunt..."

"Finish, my dear," Cora commanded when her daughter didn't immediately continue.

Hemmed in, Regina couldn't avoid it any longer. "I begged you to rape it—my cunt—hard and deep," she burst out even as the confession sent a harsh convulsion through her groin.

Cora barely resisted the urge to chuckle. "Really?" she murmured and tangled a hand in thick hair to drag Regina's head back. "So which word really revved your motor?" She bit her ear softly. "Was it shred?" she taunted.

Regina wanted to lie, pretend it was anything else, but she knew it wouldn't work. Cora already knew the answer. Cora always knew. Her stomach curling with a dangerous mix of shame and arousal, she whispered, "Rape." She made no effort to resist when Cora pulled her head back even farther and began nibbling on the side of her neck.

"More."

"It excited me so much," Regina surrendered the last little bit of her secret.

A rush of pure pleasure slid through Cora at the admission. "You are so delightfully fucked up, my dear," she said, her tone making it a compliment. "It's one of the reasons I love you so."

"I didn't mean..." Regina's voice shook as she felt the need to explain only to find she didn't know how to explain the eroticism of the word or the way it made her spasm with arousal. "I don't really want..."

"Of course not," Cora dismissed the idea. "No one wants that kind of real hurt." She flattened her palm over Regina's stomach, pulling their bodies together. "And you know that as hard as I might push you, I would never hurt you like that," she said, speaking more softly that Regina expected, her voice oddly tender. "There no shame in the way it excites you to be mine," She nuzzled the back of Regina's neck. "Nor in being aroused by the games we play." She kicked Regina's feet farther apart and reached around to cup her sex. "I know I find every word you've said sexy as hell," she growled possessively as she nuzzled her neck. "Now tell me the rest—every single word," she ground out, one syllable at a time.

Regina swallowed hard as she struggled to remember everything she'd uttered in those moments of desperation. "Please, Mama," she said at last, "use your fist on my cunt. Use it...fuck it...shred it...rape it hard and deep," she repeated the word she'd uttered that had aroused her until she could barely breathe.

"There's more," Cora said with absolute certainty. "Say it."

Regina moaned as her body throbbed so hard it was a wonder it didn't turn itself inside out. She leaned harder against the tile, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck me, Mama," she repeated the desperate plea. "Rape my cunt, my ass...please."

Cora could barely breathe. "I will, my love," she murmured and dragged her tongue along a slender shoulder. "I will." Snapping the shower off, she pulled Regina away from the shower and grabbed a thick, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her daughter, patting damp skin and tousling dripping hair. When she finished, she leaned back peer at Regina for a long moment before proclaiming, "Beautiful." She trailed a fingertip down the center of her torso. "Now get on the bed...on your knees, hands on the footboard." She gave Regina a gentle shove in the right direction. "I need to get a few things, and then we'll have some fun."

For once, Regina didn't consider disobeying, just climbed onto the mattress and assumed the position, hands braced on the padded footboard, spine arched, knees spread.

The throbbing between her legs was so intense, her eyes rolled back in her head.

As she returned, Cora laid several things on the mattress, then moved Regina's hands to new positions that allowed for a better grip. "Hold on tight," she instructed and ran a finger along Regina's jawline. "I'll be very unhappy if you let go." Then she retrieved a black sleep mask from the things she'd brought. "You'll be wearing this." She reached up to slip it on over Regina's head. "I want your full attention on what this is going to feel like." She spanked Regina's ass lightly, then dragged her thighs farther apart before taking a moment to settle the mask more securely, making certain no light slipped through. "Do not try to peek through it.

Suddenly intensely aware of every sound and sensation, Regina gripped the footboard more tightly, listening closely to counteract the blindness. Muscles quivering, she heard the soft pad of footsteps, then tiny rattles and rasps. Leather straps and steel buckles. A soft sight, then liquid squelching sounds.

A shiver slid over her skin and she squeezed her eyes shut as she waited.

"This will feel cold at first," Cora told her.

More wet sounds followed before she felr a hand slip between her thighs to spread something slick and cool in thick layers. Her breath caught as her pulse accelerated at the wickedly pleasurable sensation. A shiver slid over her skin, every touch all the more intense for the blindness.

"But it will warm up. It just takes a bit," Cora murmured. "In the meantime, enjoy," she chuckled. Her hand left for a moment, then returned with even more thick lubricant. Alternately squeezing and rubbing, she slicked it everywhere, then pushed it inside. Stiff and sharply cool at first, it quickly warmed, slipping easily into every nook and cranny. "You're cunt's already squeezing my fingers," she chuckled. More lube followed along with hard, kneading strokes that left Regina breathing hard.

Her head swirling, body trembling, Regina clung more tightly, muscles rippling across her back and shoulders. She felt the mattress shift as Cora climbed up behind her, then the harsh grip of hands on her hips. "This will be the biggest cock you've ever taken," Cora whispered near her ear. "It won't be easy," she warned, then pushed two fingers inside. "Because this is going to be the hardest fuck of your life."

Regina whimpered, ducking her head as a hard shudder shook her from head to toe.

"Just like you want it." Then the dildo skimmed through the channel between her thighs running over and bumping her clit with rough strokes.

It was huge, she realized with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

Then the blunt tip found her entrance and Cora used her hand to square it up before pressing more firmly. "Hold on tight," she bit out, then began to push.

"God," Regina groaned as she was inexorably invaded, her pussy forced open by the monster of a cock that fit so tightly she could feel every ridge as her cunt was spread wide to accommodate the massive girth.

Cora pulled back a bit, then gave another firm thrust. "Such a beautiful cunt," she praised briefly retreating before giving another forceful thrust. "You should see how it looks impaled by this goliath." She chuckled softly. "It's purple–your favorite color." More slow thrusts followed, each one gaining a little more ground.

Then Cora's hands tightened almost painfully on her hips and Regina knew what was coming.

This time the thrust was hard, forcing Regina's pussy wide and pushing through any resistance offered by flexing inner muscles. "Time to rape this cunt like I promised," Cora growled.

A desperate whine on her lips, Regina braced herself while her teeth chattered and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"You've taken half," a raw snarl echoed in her ears as hard hands pinned her in place and warm breasts scraped against her back.

Regina's cunt pulsed and flexed, pushing back against the invading cock as it was forced deeper, the battle intense enough to send flashfires of sensation sparking over already overstressed nerve endings. "Fuck," she gasped as a hard shudder shook her and she instinctively arched away from the rough intrusion.

"No," Cora growled in her ear and hauled her back, slamming their bodies together before pulling out enough to gain a bit of momentum when she pushed in again. Still gripping her hip with one hand, Cora grabbed her hair with the other, tangling her fingers in the thick mass and using it like impromptu reins. Then she slammed the cock deep, grinding through any remaining resistance and not stopping until she bottomed out.

"Mommy!" Regina cried out even as she fought to spread her thighs even wider, desperately trying to make more room for the stiff bar taking over her cunt. Her body was on fire, her brain close to shorting out from sensation, and she was painfully aware of every inch, and every ridge and hollow of the cock that now owned her cunt.

Then Cora froze, her very stillness coupled with blindness ramping up Regina's awareness of a dozen details she would have otherwise overlooked. She felt her mother's torso stretched the full length of her back, a horsewoman's thighs pushing her legs apart, smooth skin made slick with sweat, ridges of quivering muscle contrasted with soft breasts, the clutch of strong hands. They were both breathing hard, each gasp done in matching rhythm.

Her clit quivered in response to the myriad of incoming signals while muscles rippled up and down the length of the silicone cudgel lodged inside her.

"All in," Cora panted at last, her voice so rough as to be unrecognizable. Tightening her hold, she slowly pulled back, the move dragging her torso against Regina's back in an erotic slide of flesh on flesh. "Now welcome to the hardest fuck you've ever had," she rasped, the low growl harsher than Regina had ever heard her mother's voice, it was nearly as rough and raw as the thrusts that followed.

It was a wild, merciless, animal copulation of body on body hammering that sent electric shocks arcing through Regina with every hard impact. Sobbing her pleasure, every nerve ending on fire, she held on to the bolster desperately, instinctively pushing back against the body mastering her own. "Fuck me," she panted over and over, the words a desperate, primal plea.

Her mother obliged, pounding into her with a rough physicality that hit an all new intensity even for them. At first, she slammed deep with every thrust, grinding the base of the strap-on into Regina's ass and pussy, then pulling most of the way out before hammering in again.

"Just a cunt..." she growled when Regina's body started twitching randomly with the precursors to orgasm, "my pretty little cunt to fuck."

"Yesss," Regina hissed, clinging more tightly to the bolster in an effort to brace herself better and intensify each impact of their bodies.

Then Cora slowed the rhythm, going deep and wrapping her arms tightly around Regina's body. She got a grip of a full breast, then shoved a hand between quivering thighs, fingers finding Regina's clit with mauling caresses.

"Fuck me," Regina pleaded.

"Say it," Cora commanded near her ear, her voice soft and silky and somehow simultaneously teasing and threatening. "Say the word you really want to hear."

Teeth gritted, Regina strained against the arms containing her so tightly only to gasp sharply as the cock pulled back a bit, then hammered in, the stroke shorter, but no weaker. "Rape me," she groaned in abject surrender. "Rape my cunt as hard as you can." Just saying the words sent her spiraling dangerously close to orgasm.

Laughing softly, Cora whispered in her ear, "As you wish, my dear."

A moment of utter stillness passed and Regina found herself held even more tightly until she was snugged firmly against the body covering hers, then Cora's hips jacked back, then hammered forward again. She could feel the flex and play all up and down her back as her mama launched in a fast driving flurry of short, hard strokes that quickly left them both drenched in sweat and gasping.

Her hips rocking out of her own control, Regina heard a pleading whine bubbling up from her own chest even as the pressure in her sex spun tighter.

Her orgasm felt as though it could wash over her at any second and at the same time, it seemed like it might never happen.

So close she could barely breathe, she tightened her grip on the bolster as her muscles started locking up. She was utterly lost in sensation and well past thought when she felt a hand at her temple. "Mommy," Regina whimpered desperately.

"Mommy's here, dear," Cora assured her.

Suddenly, the sleep mask was torn away and Regina found herself face to face with her mother.

"Now come for me," Cora commanded in the same moment, her voice hard. Eyes wild, she cupped Regina's face in her hands and pushed forward, claiming her lips in a raw mating of their mouths.

It took Regina an extra moment to register that it couldn't possibly be her mother fucking her. Her mother was standing in front of her.

Then Regina's orgasm started rolling through her and Cora's tongue was demanding entrance and she lost all control. Pleasure wrenched through her sex and flared outward in hard, pulsing waves that wrenched every muscle. A sharp cry escaped her lips and she heard the satisfied sound her mother made as she drank it in.

Regina was utterly lost, a desperate creature tossed about like so much sexual flotsam, a cunt, her mother's fuck toy, a puddle of come.

In short, she was utterly and completely Cora's to do with as she would, at least as long as she was out of control and humping wildly into the invader buried in her cunt.

No.

No, no, no. She didn't have to be that.

Cora felt her tense and grabbed for her wrists, pinning them down and ordering, "She's fighting," she hissed.

Growling, Regina bucked her hips trying to unseat the body fucking her, but her wild gyrations only made the jackhammer rhythm that much more intense, setting off fresh sparks of pleasure throughout her sex.

Cora saw Regina's problem instantly. She shifted enough to pin both wrists with one arm and wrapped the other around Regina's shoulders, knowing they only had to hold her long enough for her to defeat herself. "She'll settle," she told Mal. "Just fuck her through it."

"No." Regina tried to twist free, but pinned between them and buffeted by a fresh round of quick, hard thrusts, she had no chance, especially not with her own body betraying her with thick, cresting waves of raw pleasure.

"Don't fight it, baby." Despite everything, Cora was perversely gentle. "It's just Mal. You've known her most of your life..." She nuzzled Regina's temple, and rubbed her back.

Mal Draconis. Of course, Regina realized in a rush. The owner of nearby Aurora Horse Breeders was the closest thing Cora had to a friend and she was infamous in town because she could ride, brawl, drink, and apparently fuck as hard as any man. That was the rough voice she'd assumed was her mother breathing hard. Angry at the betrayal, she bucked and strained, but muscular arms clamped down while hard hips slammed into her that much harder.

"No, you don't, pretty girl." Mal was every bit as strong as Regina, four inches taller and known to brag that she'd never been thrown. She dragged her tongue over Regina's upper back and flexed her hips. "We're still breaking you in just like any good pony, with raw muscle and a lot of love." She thrust hard enough to rock Regina's entire body and draw a soft cry. "When we're done you'll love the saddle."

Regina moaned a curse and Cora petted her hair, her touch contrastingly gentle.

"Just let go," Cora commanded. "You know you want to. I heard every word you said when you were in the backyard." Her gaze softened. "Then I read your story and I knew what you need..."

"No," Regina insisted, but Cora just tutted.

"Yes, dear. Think of the things you told me...and how hard you came just now..."

A hard shiver shook Regina as a fresh wave of pulsations tore through her cunt.

"How hard you're still coming," Cora corrected herself with a soft chuckle." She kissed Regina's cheek. "You need this..."

"No, I..."

"You need this, dear."

"But..."

Cora caught hold of Regina's hair and tugged her head up. "I've always been too soft where you're concerned," she admitted. "But Mal? She knows how to break a wild pony without losing them. I knew she could break you just as well." She ducked her head, reclaiming Regina's mouth with slow demanding kisses. "And she's wanted to fuck you since you were fifteen."

Mal gave an extra firm push with the dildo.

"Gently," Cora chastised before she kissed Regina again, her lips gently coaxing. "She's all soft and tenderized now." She kissed her little girl's cheek, the tip of her nose, her forehead, brushing kisses everywhere before finding soft lips again.

Regina shivered, nowhere near strong enough to hold back from the silky, exploring kisses, especially when the rhythm in her cunt slowed to match her mother's lips and the grip on her hips eased into soft, massaging strokes.

"I'm going to release your hands now," Cora informed her daughter, the look in her eyes commanding and seductive enough that Regina couldn't look away. "You're not going to resist any more, are you?"

"I...I..."

"You agreed to trust me completely. No limits and no rules, except mine," Cora reminded her. She freed Regina's arms and stepped back. "You need to keep up your end of the bargain."

Regina knew her mother well enough to hear the warning note in her tone. She froze, trapped between the her mother's gaze, Mal's body, and the plastic cock slowly drilling in and out of her pussy.

Mouth twisting into a wicked smile, Cora nodded confidently. She had her. Still smiling, she paced around to the side of the bed.

Regina made one last, desperate play for freedom, bucking wildly and pushing at the hands that reach for her. The effort was doomed to failure. Mal simply tightened her hold, hauling her upright to make room and Cora slipped onto the mattress, easing into place between Regina and the footboard, her back braced against the padded panels, feet pressed into the mattress on either side of Regina's knees.

"Come back to me, baby," Cora murmured and reached out, hands fitting to Regina's ribs, knees parting to make space. She grinned as Mal lowered Regina back down into her arms. "Come for me."

A whimpery cry escaped Regina's lips and her body trembled anew as she was forced to drape her arms around her mother's shoulders to keep from ploughing face first into the mattress. It pushed their bodies together, soft breasts pillowed on each other, stiff nipples dueling, while the cock buried to the hilt in her cunt slowly began to move again, pumping in and out in a lazy rhythm.

Cora wrapped Regina up in a demanding hold and hooked her calves around her thighs. "I'm here." She stole a fresh kiss. "Now hold onto Mommy, because I have a fantasy of my own."

Regina nodded, accepting the news even as tiny shocks sparked through her cunt bringing it back to post coital life.

"You come so beautifully when my tongue is on your clit or inside you," Cora sighed. "You quiver and quake and make the most amazing sounds." She kissed Regina again, catching her lower lip between her teeth and nibbling. "For the longest time, I've longed to see your expressions when you're riding my tongue. The cameras just don't do it justice." She looked past Regina. "Mal, however..." Her voice faded and she nodded to Mal. "It's time."

Regina tensed.

"Shhh," Cora soothed, stroking her cheek with gentle touches. "You're going to enjoy this. I promise."

"You always say that."

"And you always enjoy in the end," Cora taunted. "Have I ever failed to make you come?"

A deep flush colored Regina's cheeks. "No," she mumbled, the admission torn from her. She heard a soft chuckle behind her, then the huge silicone cock was pulled free of her body and soft kisses trailed down her spine.

"You're mine," Cora whispered between silky-soft kisses. "Never forget that." She nibbled on the point of her daughter's chin. "And I will always take care of you." More kisses followed as she toyed with full breasts, squeezing, then rolling taut nipples between her fingers. "And sometimes there's nothing finer than sharing your toys."

As if on cue, strong hands found the firm globes of Regina's ass, molding and squeezing with firm strokes. She didn't have it in her to fight when muscular thighs pushed her legs farther apart or when a wet tongue slid into the space between her buttocks, tickling her anus, then stroking deeper.

"Oh, god," she hissed, half afraid Mal would be as rough with her tongue as she'd been with the dildo, but Mal she as gentle as a lamb. Just barely making contact at first, she tickled Regina's entrance with the very tip of her tongue, swirling it around, the pushing it just inside. The tiny caresses led to long strokes with the flat of her tongue right over Regina's clit. Soon, she was shuddering and whining with every slow pass.

"So beautiful," Cora breathed, stroking dark hair and holding her little girl as she watched her closely. "Mal knows how to treat a girl's cunt just right." She pinched Regina's nipple hard enough to make sure she understood an answer was expected. "Doesn't she?"

"Yes." Regina let out a high pitched whine that Cora drank in as she claimed Regina's mouth as her own. and her breath caught, then grew increasingly strained as Mal pushed deeper, her tongue warm and wet and as tender as the fake cock had been harsh. Somehow she managed to match the speed and tempo of Cora's kisses so perfectly that it was like her mother had found a way to make love to her mouth and cunt and the same time.

"How is she?" Cora asked her old friend. "As good as you've fantasized all these years?"

Mal broke contact to press a soft kiss to her ass. "Exquisite," she exhaled.

Regina shivered as Mal's breath played over her dripping sex, then the blonde pressed back into her cunt, tongue lapping everywhere between tiny bites and nibbles. Seeing the way her mother's eyes gleamed with excitement, she rocked with the slow strokes, pushing Mal's tongue deeper, and opening herself up. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked. She wondered how Cora would handle her own possessiveness.

"Yes," Cora hissed, though something wild showed in her eyes as she saw her little girl push into the skilled oral caresses. She tightened her hold on dark hair, holding Regina still as studied her shifting expressions.

"Really?" Regina challenged.

Cora clenched her jaw, almost glaring. "I may have to spank that ass of yours," she admitted and hauled Regina closer. "To punish you for enjoying it so much." Her mouth was rough, even more demanding than usual, and she growled softly as she tasted her daughter's soft gasp and saw the way black pupils expanded until there was no color left. She framed her face with her hands. "But right now, I want to watch you come undone by the mouth on your cunt." She snatched a fast kiss, then demanded, "Is her tongue on your clit?"

"Yes," Regina hissed as Mal's rough tongue swept around her clit.

"Feel good?"

"Yesss." Regina's hips jerked and her eyes snapped closed, the sensations nearly too much for her to bear.

Cora shook her by the hair to get her attention. "Look at me."

Regina's eyes blinked open. "Mommy," she whispered.

"Tell me everything...what she's doing...what it feels like."

"Good." Regina's voice cracked mid word. "It feels so good." Her head would have dropped forward if not for the tight fist in her hair. "Her tongue's on my clit, going around..." Her voice rose in a squeak and shook. "Now she's nibbling...and sucking..." Her breath caught, turning rough and unsteady. "My clit's so tight...swollen...throbbing..." She forced out a sharp breath. "She's sucking on it...knows exactly how." She dragged in a breath, then let out another harsh gasp. "Oh, Mommy, she's raping my clit with her tongue...just like you wanted her to."

"That's right, baby," Cora growled, holding Regina's head steady to stare into her eyes. "Just like I wanted her to...just like it's me down there tongue fucking that beautiful cunt of yours."

"Yes," Regina gasped.

"It's me giving you that orgasm that's building," Cora ground out, her gaze hypnotic. "No matter whose tongue is touching you, every bit of pleasure you feel is because of me."

"Yes." Regina's hips rocked out of control into Mal's tongue, humping back at her with desperate strength. "Fuck me, Mommy."

"That's right. It's me fucking you. It's always me," Cora snarled. "And it will always be me."

Regina hunched her hips hard, every movement increasingly desperate as her cunt clamped down and convulsed under Mal's eager tongue. "Yes, Mommy." She mewled low in her throat, the sound broken and frantic. "Always you."

Cora smiled her triumph. "Now make me proud and come for me you beautiful little slut. Come with her tongue on your clit, so I can compare the sight with the hundreds of other orgasms I've given you."

Orgasm breaking over her like a tidal wave, Regina screamed, the sound almost instantly swallowed up by Cora's mouth. Dark eyes remained open, taking in every detail, absorbing it all, watching, owning, fucking even if it wasn't her actual tongue on Regina's body.

Regina's sex convulsed, clamping tight and flowering open at the same time a hard. Another shattering pulse send hot liquid down her inner thighs. Her mother was staring into her eyes, willing her to come even harder.

"My beautiful, little cunt," Cora hissed.

Regina convulsed again, the spasm hard enough to shake her entire body.

"Harder," Cora demanded and even though it was Mal's tongue on Regina's cunt, it was Cora's will that made her body shudder yet again in an orgasm within an orgasm that acted like a fist tightening deep inside her body.

Her cunt convulsed, seeming to turn itself inside out, and she screamed again.

The pleasure utterly overwhelming her senses, Regina fell into her mother's arm as the world faded away.


End file.
